An Immortal's Tale
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome's Journey as an Immortal, setting ten years after Inuyasha: Final Act. Kagome was made an Immortal. Follow her on her journey as she goes to great lengths to save the entire supernatural race from sure destruction; while all the while be a mother to her children. Can she overcome what lies ahead of her or will she be swallowed whole? Is everything as it really seems?
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or Yu yu hakusho, or any other anime I decide to include!**

**Summary:** This story takes place ten years after Kagome wishes upon the Shikon in Inuyasha: Final Act and all the Inuyasha movies 1-4. There will be spoilers! These are moments in Kagome's life and her trials she shall face. Will she find the love she has longed for, or will she find herself with more than she can bear, especially when she finds out she cant die.

**Author Note: **This chapter takes place before her journey begins! (so this is only seven years after wishing on the jewel!)

'_Thinking'_

"_**Beast speaking"**_

'_**Dreams'**_

**Edited:** 2/8/2015

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

**Chapter 1: **_**Prologue**_

**-X-**

* * *

><p>'<em>Why does my life never go the way I hope?'<em>

All I ever wanted was a normal life, but as fate would have it I fell down the well.

I fell in love, only to have my heart broken.

After the jewel I thought things would be better, however, fate didn't agree.

Lady Kaede passed away during the second winter after I was sealed in Feudal Era permanently. Her death was a peaceful and a painless one. Dying at nearly sixty-five years old, which was considerably long for any human during this time period. Just thinking about her death brought tears to my eyes.

Many of our friends from our travels came to her funeral. Lady Kaede's death was something I should have been prepared for, expected even, considering she was around sixty years old when I first came to the feudal era and that was nearly ten years ago. Lady Kaede had bestowed up me her wisdom and guidance. She was a grandmother, teacher, counselor, and much more towards me.

The funeral was big and afterwards, there was a party as many felt Lady Kaede wouldn't want them to be sad, but somehow I just couldn't do it. I stayed in bed, constantly crying for the one who had been a big part of my life in the feudal era.

_'Will this happen to them all? Will this happen to Sango and Miroku as well? Would I be forced to watch them wither and die as well?'_

These thoughts I dwell on often of all of my friends. Although I know death is inevitable, it's still hard to accept even now.

Every day my friends get older, but I try think of all the positive outcomes to growing older.

Rin's coming of age ceremony which began only two summers age and her marriage soon after was a momentous occassion. It was no surprise when Rin married and mated both Shippo and Kohaku, since those two had been wrestling for her attention since she came to the village. Although I know they were both scared when they had to ask Lord Sesshoumaru for her hand.

It was quite comical actually sitting there in the hut I shared with Rin at the time, sipping tea while they asked for Sesshomaru-sama's hand. Kohaku who always kept his emotion in check had been quite nervous, while Shippo was ready to piss his pants. However, both swallowed it down and managed to get his approval.

I am glad that she chose both and that they are all happy now. I even received word that they had three children already, two sons and one daughter. Their first son is named Tsuyoshi, for he shall be strong and tough. It was a shock to everyone when he was born a full blooded kitsune. Their second son is named Kiyoshi, for he was born pure and possessed the power to purify and was human.

This is when it became known of the latent power of a priestess that had been within Rin. Her power wasn't as strong so it was not detected by Lady Kaede when she was alive, or by myself. Following her two sons births, was her daughter Reika for she is like a lovely flower, she was born a kitsune as well. Her children all get along, even though they have different fathers. I hope they have more children. As Rin got older I began to now notice the uncanny resemblance between Rin and I.

Although I never voiced it, I believe that Rin may have been Kikyou's reincarnation and I was Rin's.

They had moved to the demon exterminator village with Miroku and Sango, who had seven more children over the past ten years. Miroku really went all out when he said will you bear my children. Sango still took to occasionally hitting him over the head with her hiraikotsu, but had started training her children in the art of demon slaying as well, at least when she wasn't pregnant. Kohaku helped train them when she was pregnant. Kirara even had a litter of her own.

I also heard that a few demon slayers from the mountains came to reside with Sango and Miroku's village after their village was destroyed by a large group of mountain demons.

Lord Sesshoumaru returned to his domain since the fall of Naraku. I heard from Rin once that he is still training hard to master his Bakusaiga. I believe that Jaken is well, Rin told me he was okay last time I saw her, not that I had any really nice thoughts towards the kappa, who repeatedly talked ill of humans.

Though his soft spot for Rin and her family was noticeable to all in the village.

Kouga and Ayame mated and had six pups. Kouga's pack has been growing since they united the Northern and Eastern pack with Koga and Ayame's joining.

Ginta and Hakkaku had taken over their own pack, though smaller than Kouga's. I was extremely happy for them. I had attended Ginta and Hakkaku's the celebration honoring them both for their brave acts in the Northern War.

After Lady Kaede's death, her two apprentices took over looking after the village. Then all that left was Inuyasha and I.

Inuyasha and I came to realize the feelings we had were now more like that of a brother and sisterly love. I received word he mated to another silver inu hanyou. She was very pretty and was very nice when I last visited, but that was two summers ago, her name is Misaki. When I last visited she was with pup.

I had left they village of Edo, two moon cycles after the death of Lady Kaede. Her death really changed my mindset about life. It made me realize that the easy life is not what I want, that being a simple village priestess was not for me, so I left. Ever since the last battle against Naraku life had seemed dull except for the kids and Shippo, but he came less and less. And children grew up so fast.

I was very happy when I visited Sango and Miroku, Kirara gifted me with her youngest kit.

After leaving the village, I with the help of my adopted hanyou children from Horai Island traveled and made our own village. We helped do demon exterminations and bless other villages from lower level demons.

I am currently contemplating going back to see Miroku and Sango's daughters' coming of age ceremony. It will be held later on this summer. Although I cringe when I start thinking about showing up now.

It has been nearly four years since I have them.

_'Would the have wrinkles as a sign that they were aging? Would the children in the village be all grown up?'_

Some might think me crazy, after all, Sango is only twenty-seven, but I had a good reason for worrying. The reason was why I sometimes wanted to curse at the Kami's, because I had become something else.

The Shikon no Tama had changed me in the final battle inside the jewel.

When I wished for the jewel to disappear from this world, it did as it was commanded. It disappeared into the fate's dimension, where they felt it would be nice to merge it with my soul. Their words, "May you take this gift as a symbol of our love and gratitude," after that she felt everything in her world tilt and woke feeling better than she had in a long time.

Seven years after having been given the "blessing" I feel it is more like a curse.

Because upon that day I was given their blessing something happened.

Upon that day I was made _Immortal._

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic story, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it!<p>

**Hanyou- half breed**

**Youkai, or Yokai- demon**

**Tsuyoshi- means strong and tough**

**Kiyoshi- pure, purify**

**Reika- lovely flower**

**Kappa- water demon**

**Misaki- beautiful blossom**

**Kami- god**


	2. Rainy Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Yu yu Hakusho, or any other anime I choose to include in here.**

**Summary:** This story takes place ten years after Kagome wishes upon the Shikon in Inuyasha: Final Act and all the Inuyasha movies 1-4. There will be spoilers! These are moments in Kagome's life and her trials she shall face. Will she find the love she has longed for, or will she find herself with more than she can bear, especially when she finds out she cant die.

**Author Note:** Please note this takes place ten years after wishing upon the Shikon, but she's been in the feudal era for thirteen years.

'_Thinking'_

"**Beast Speaking"**

'_**Dreams'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**An Immortal's Rainy Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

'_It seems like every place I go there is always trouble.'_

When were the Kami's going to stop interfering with her life. I looked up to see several youkai surrounding me, oni youkai if their horns we anything to go by.

Oni at times could be troubling, because of their thick skin, which mind you was twenty times stronger than most youkai skin. So my arrows won't pierce through. Although my energy can still singe them if I pour enough of my power into them and of course my beautiful swords.

The great thing about oni youkai was that they were incredibly stupid. So other than their tough skin, they were one of the weakest types of youkai.

"Well, what do we have hear, have you lost your way little lady," the youkai spoke in a cocky manner, smiling wide revealing all of his disgustingly sharp teeth, that definitely needed to be brush. When does oral hygiene come into play exactly, because I don't know if I can take much more of this.

He started running his tongue over his lips as he checking me out. Making me want to hurl.

Always the lower class demons that had those creepy tongues.

_'Disgusting!' _The others were looking at me with obvious lust as well, some even made catcalls.

_'Pigs all of them!'_

Ignoring the oni demons, I started walking away further pushing their boiling anger over the edge. Two then chose that time to launch himself at me.

"How dare you ignore our leader," the youkai shouted, running toward me with its claws extended.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for him she was already prepared. Skillfully dodging the claws intent on tearing through her creamy flesh, sending a fierce low kick to the demons legs. He toppled over from the force of her sneak attack. Moving with quick and decisive steps she made to make a run for it. Mind you not in cowardice, but simply she wished to take no more lives today. Especially, when she just washed from fighting with a centipede youkai only ten minutes ago.<p>

Kagome shuddered at the thought of facing all of those icky, slimy, and creepy legs again.

Weaving around the other oni-youkai that were trying to catch her. Her movements were like that of a ballet dancer. When once struck out she spun away on her heel. Her body twirled, her hair circling her with her fluid movements. One in particular kept it up. Her dance soon became a form of taunting to him. Seeing him covered in cuts from her blade and still fighting the pain because his leader was watching. She decided to grant him mercy by cutting him down down, before she turned to leave.

Unfortunately the other despite seeing how easy their comrades fell, weren't willing to give up when they saw a strong opponent before them.

This time three came at her, obviously with the intent to overpower her. _If only they known._ Knew that she had taken on A and S class level demons, much more powerful than they could ever hope to be. Many demons had met their death at the end of her arrows and blades.

"Don't you turn your back on us!" one yelled out

_'To slow!'_ Her body swiveled around so quickly one barely knew she had been facing the opposite direction. A large barrier came to life surrounding her and she watched as the three of them collided into her barrier, burning themselves to ash.

The leader snarled "You bitch! I'm going to cut you to pieces," he roared bringing out a large club. He charged at her bringing it down with a lot of force on her barrier.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly _'How pathetic!'_

Charging her hand with her _Ki_ and send an upwards strike into his abdomen. Smirking with satisfaction as she heard him scream in agony before turning to ash like the rest. _Honestly, some demons would never learn!_ However upon realizing he glee her smirk fell. Her eyes growing duller.

Fighting always brought out the darkness in oneself. She clasped her hands in a silent prayer.

She shivered as chill went down her spine just as a shadow passed over her. Had she missed one. Jumping back ready to fight. However, instead of a demon it was nothing. confusing until she felt a droplet hit her cheek. Looking up at the sky she silently cursed.

_'Damn it all!'_

The sky had turned gray with the promise of a fierce storm to come. The weather had changed very quickly, for before the tussle with the oni youkai, the sun had been brightly shining. The wind stared to pick up with hasty forces. The trees swaying in the now harsh winds.

She better find a place to sleep before the storm picks up.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

'_Well so much for staying dry.' _She thought wryly, wring out her clothes.

Outside of the cave she found the rain was pouring down.

There was a small fire pit in the cave. Whoever had taken residence in here before had left, a small amount of twigs and dry leaves. She hoped lasted until morning, but knew it most likely wouldn't. She had used what little juice she had left in her lighter to start a fire.

Kagome's bow, katana and wakizashi were lying against her bag.

Her haori and hakamas now thoroughly wringed out she laid them out closer to the fire pit to dry.

Moving away from the fire, she brought her bag closer to her.

Pulling out a simple sleeping yukata, with slits on each side just in case of a sneak attack in the night. Bringing out her rag and bowl as well.

Moving to the mouth of the cave to fill the bowl with water, before returning to the back. She bathed quickly, before putting on the yukata. Throwing out the used water, rinsing it out, and placing it back into her backpack.

Retrieving her small comb she ran it through her wet, tangled locks, pulling it into a messy bun.

Afterwards she did a stock of her supplies left in her bag. Dumping out the contents of her black backpack. Her trusty yellow backpack had seen the last of its days many summers ago. Then again being taken all over the feudal era for three years, she should really think about investing in that company, when it starts up. _A couple of centuries, should be no big deal._

"Well let's see what I've got," Kagome whispered to herself.

She had two matchboxes, some wild vegetables, a couple of herbs, compass, her journal, pencil, tinderbox, a water bottle, a spare outfit, and her durable all-purpose pot. All she needed was something to sleep with.

Usually she slept under the stars, or in a large tree on a sturdy branch surround by nature, but the storm had ruined that.

Looking around she hoped to find something to use.

Moving farther into the cave she spotted something. Out of the the corner of her eye she spotted a fur pelt, with a little dance of triumph she moved to check it out. Hoping it was useful, as cold cave floor didn't sound comfortable at all.

It was old, but it would keep her warm.

Picking it up she coughed as she got the dust off of it. Bringing it closer to the fire. Sitting down on it, she picked up her journal and pencil. Jotting down today's events and the lives she'd taken today.

My heart clenched at the number. Even if it was small compared to some days. Taking even one life hurts.

It had become a habit. Recording the lives she had taken since being stuck in the Feudal Era permanently. As well as the lives she saved. And yet no matter how many times she looked at it, the dead always outweighed the living.

Being in the Feudal Era meant survival. Where it was kill or be killed, but in the end did that mean others deserved to die, while she lived?

_I mean these youkai would have raped and killed me, but I would have came back to life, because of my immortality._

Her only way to keep sance was to remember that they could have harmed someone else. Even if their death still lingers in the back of her mind, it sat heavily on her conscience.

Every time she killed, the more the essence of the jewel's darkness seems to rise. Making her feel satisfaction when she heard her enemies bones breaking, and proud that it was her doing it. Even now thinking of it sent a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

The last phote she had taken of her family was taped to the inside of the journal.

Looking back to ten years ago. When she still traveled with Inuyasha and Lady Kaede was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Remembering when the well sealed me on this side, trapping me here. It made sure no one else could pass through to the future and those on the other side were kept safe.<p>

I longed to once again be held in my mother's awaiting loving embrace. To feel her sush my worries and fears away. My strong and understanding mother who always knew what was going on in my crazy mind. She longed to even listen to Souta go on and on about how great Inuyasha is, or even hear Ji-chans spout about some weird crazy illnesses that she now supposedly had and his constant shouting "Be gone demon," while trying to plaster a powerless ofuda onto Inuyasha's face.

Tears threatened to fall, as she sniffled.

running the pad of her finger down the small wallet size photo.

It was her family and Inuyasha, when they were at the cultural festival. Smiling to herself thinking about how Inuyasha and her had fought hard facing off those food demons.

A long sigh passed her lips. I really missed them, but it would seem I was not fated to stay with them.

A part of me knows I should be happy. Happy that I don't have to watch them wither away while I forever remain young. And they won't wither away, while watching my stay the same._ It is for the best_. Maybe one day, I'll see them again, even if it is from afar.

**_B_**_**oom! **_

My head shot up from the photo as thunder clapped and shaking me to the core, as thunder streaked across the sky in blinding beauty.

I whispered a quiet prayer for my birth family and my Feudal family in the village of Edo, and Sango and Miroku's village. Closing the journal putting it back up.

Crawling over towards the pelt and finding a comfortable spot getting ready to settle down when a wolf came with two pups drenched at its hackles.

My eyes connected with the mother's and I nodded my head slightly letting the wolf and its pups pass through the barrier.

I took out some meat, feeling their eyes on me.

Using what she learned from Kouga, barking out in wolf tongue, that she was a friend and sister of Kouga of the East, knowing she would understand.

The female wolf bowed her head sensing no lies from her.

She brought meat over for them, before moving back to my mat. Her pups were yipping and barking.

Smiling I looked towards their mother. A moment passed between them before the mother nudged her pups towards me.

I grinned, rubbing their tummies and cooing at them in wolf tongue.

They answered back with happy yips, nipping at her fingers. Eventually she drifted off knowing the wolf would cause her no harm.

* * *

><p>Second Chappy! Please Review and tell me what you think!<p>

**Oni- **ogre

**Youkai, or Yokai-** demon

**Haori- **shirt

**Hakama- **pants

**Obi-** a sash, much like a cloth belt

**Katana-** a long, sword, used by samurai and warriors

**Wakizashi- **Shorter than the Katana (about 68 cm), this sword was worn indoors by the Samurai, because the Katana was too long to fight in small rooms.


	3. Busy Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I wish to include.**

Another chapter! Sorry the last two were short. I'll try to make my next ones a little longer this time around. There may be a few spoilers for those who haven't seen the end of Inuyasha: Final Act, or the Inuyasha movies 1-4. This story follows up ten years after Kagome wishes the Shikon no Tama away in Final Act.

'_Thinking'_

"**Beast Speaking" or "Kikyo"**

'_**Dreams'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_**An Immortal's Busy Day!**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit, its cold.'<em> Kagome looked over at the pit, only to see the fire had gone out in the middle of the night, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the forest. '_I guess I should be heading out, hopefully I'll be able to earn some money in the next village,'_ with a sigh Kagome got up and packed up her things.

Kagome looked out at the sunrise and breathed in the fresh air.

She moved towards the mouth of the cave, with all of her things secured in place.

_'I sense that today shall not bode well for me,' w_ith this in mind Kagome began her journey anew through the forest…..

**~oOo~**

_Chirp, chi-chi, chirp, tweet, tweet._ '_Dammit, I love nature, but if these birds don't shut up I am going to go insane.' _Suddenly the birds went quiet,_ 'thank you Kami-sama!'_

_**Crunch**_. I looked up only to see a young girl, with her kimono hanging off her carelessly, staggering towards me covered in blood.

"He-help us, please," she was about to fall over. I immediately sprung forth and caught her.

_'What the hell! What the fuck happened to her? Wait she said us.'_ " Hey are you alright, who did this to you, are there more of you," I asked, but her body had gone limp, her eyes wide open, she was dead. She had probably drowned in her own blood. I closed my eyes and offered up a quick prayer, before laying her off to the side, closing her eyes. _'She said us, which means there are more.'_

I closed my eyes and released my aura. I concentrated on trying to find any other energy signatures nearby. _'Six humans, wait there was a aura faintly there most likely going to die soon, twelve youkai, low levels by the feel of the youki levels, I better hurry if I want to save them.'_

I calmed myself and allowed my miko energy to center in on my legs, and I was off at a speed, few humans could possess. When I was at a close enough distance, I dropped my bag and picked up my bow and quiver full of arrows. I looked up and bent down, then launched myself into the nearest tree.

I covered my scent and aura. Once I got a look at what I was dealing with I could deal with the enemy swiftly. There were two woman and four men. The warrior were surrounding the two women, obviously trying to protect them from the youkai.

Though I could see eight other men thrown across the small clearing and three handmaids, bodies torn into and one off to the side bleeding and unconscious, '_one of the women looks like a noblewoman, but that would mean a carriage for her would be present, though I don't see…. ah there it is, and the youkai in the area all appear to be assassins, why do I have to be such a soft hearted woman? Why couldn't these problems handle themselves?'_

Even though they were low levels it would be best not to underestimate them, especially considering they appear to be assassins. I better finish this now. I took aim at the one in the back, so the ones in the front wouldn't notice till the deed was done.

After I shot five arrows perfectly into the back of the enemies skulls, I jump silently to the next tree and shot off four more arrows, three were hit, but one arrow missed his head and shot him into the arm.

_'Shit!'_ The demon cried out alerting the others of danger. The others turned around to see their comrades dead. They took on a guarded stance, readying themselves for any oncoming enemy.

_'Dammit, I have to finish this now.' _

I quickly pulled out two more arrows, shooting them off with perfect accuracy as if I were a master archer.

**She **snorted at that thought **"Ha! If you were a master archer you wouldn't have missed." **_'Damn, it was her again, I thought she had left for sure.' _

**"As if, I told you I would be with you till you fulfill your part of deal." **_'Yeah, yeah, I know that, but right now that's not really important, not like you fulfilled your part, so bug off Kikyo!" _**"Fine, but I'll be back,"** she said.

I felt the pressure in my head leave.

_'Why even after she returned to the grave she tormented me so, sometimes I really felt like cursing the Kami's if I did not value my life'_

I looked back, only to see one advancing towards the tree I am currently in, while the other had thrown the men out of the way and was advancing of the women. _'Shit! Decisions, I guess I would have to wing it.'_ I launched out of the tree over the youkai's head and pulled out my sword, slicing it through the youkai that had been approaching the women.

I quickly used my momentum to do a three-sixty turn and launched myself at the other one, who had yet to realize I was not in the tree. _'Could this one be any stupider?'_ I sliced him down with deadly precision, before purifying his remains leaving only ashes.

"Praise the Kami's, thank you for saving us," the handmaiden said, before checking on her lady. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, before turning towards the weak aura coming from the warrior across the clearing. I walked over and crouched down, he was barely alive. I closed my eyes and summoned my healing powers to my hands. Once he was fully healed, I went to the other four warriors and healed them as well.

"Tell me, may I have the honor of knowing the name of the one who saved that of mine and my warriors life," it was the noblewoman speaking this time. I turned around and smiled, "Of course my lady, I am Kagome, priestess to the village of time." I did a bow as is expected to be given to someone of higher station than myself. "A priestess, so you are one of the Kami's servants, then we must reward you," she looked at me in awe, _'great another hero worshipper, just what I need.'_

"Yes I am a servant of Kami-sama, but I assure that it is my duty to serve the people and could never impose on you." _'Well at least not impose most of the time.'_ "Nonsense, I am Lady Keiko, wife of the Eastern Daimyo, I believe I can at least offer you a meal."

**Grrrrr…** I blushed as my stomach growled, I forgot that I had yet to eat. The lady let out a tinkling laugh, before replying "Well that settles it, you shall accompany me to my shiro, just beyond this forest and you shall dine like a royal."

_'Well, she did offer and I'm starving.'_

"As you wish my lady. I gave her a small bow and looked at the fallen men, who had died. " I believe we should give these men and women a proper funeral first." The lady looked sadly at the men, whose innards were strewn across the forest floor, before looking away.

Yes that would be most appropriate, but my men have not awaken, therefore who would carry them back to their loved ones?" _'Great, a lily liver."_ "Don't fret Milady, I shall do it and offer a prayer up for then." The lady looked shocked, "Are you sure Miko-sama, they are much to heavy and covered in blood."

I smiled at that comment. I had seen my fair share of death and gory sights, this was nothing in comparison. "Yes it is nothing as I am already covered in blood it is nothing to worry about milady and despite my looks I am quite strong," I replied, with that said I went about retrieving the fallen men and women placing them on the wagon that had been carrying the lady's luggage, and making sure the rest of the youkai remains were purified.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later….<strong>

The sun was rising over the trees, I had several rabbits cooking. I could hear a strangled moan and looked away from the fire pit toward where the lady's guards lay. I got up and moved over toward them. It was the one who had been on the brink of death. I helped him sit up slowly. He checked out fine, my abilities had seen to that, but he was probably stiff from staying in one position for so long.

" Are you hungry?" The guard slowly came back to himself and looked around. "Where is Milady, did the demons ge-" "Its okay, she is sleeping in her carriage with her surviving handmaid," I said calmly, interrupting his barrage of questions. He looked relieved, then he looked back at me with a wary look, "Who are you, what happen to my men, and the other handmaidens?"

I sighed, this was really a difficult day. _'First fighting youkai, then healing all the warriors was tiring, and then having to carrying the lady's dead warriors and handmaidens without any help. This is really a drag.'_ "I am Kagome, a priestess I saved her ladyship and your warriors from the youkai. I have also healed your wounds and have seen to the wounds of your men. I'm afraid many of the warriors died protecting her ladyship except for five and all of her handmaids were killed except one. Though I have had them all placed on the wagon that was carrying her ladyship's luggage to be taken back to their families," I explained in a calm voice.

The guard looked relieved and pained at the same time. I knew this would be hard on him. He probably blamed himself for the death of his men and the handmaidens. "Thank you Miko-sama, I wish I could have been stronger to protect my ladyship. Thank Kami-sama for sending you," he placed a kiss upon my hand. "Nonsense, many in your position might have died, but I could tell that you fought valiantly, and that is truly worth praise, especially when fighting against youkai, let alone assassin youkai," I assured him.

Suddenly several moans were heard. I quickly moved to check on the other warriors. After seeing to them, I moved to the pit to serve them some herbal rabbit stew, mixed with some medicine. After they were all awake and fed we set off for towards the Eastern Daimyo's shiro.

_'You know dining like a royal doesn't seem all that bad, Kami knows I haven't had a decent meal since I left the village of time on this mission for Kikyo. _I remember that day well….

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagome-chan are we going swimming today," Ai asked eager to go jump into the lake for a swim. Asagi and Moegi were present as well,. Dai, Shion, and Roku were fishing for tad poles by the pond behind the hut.<em>

_ Lately I had been having visions of Kikyo since coming back from Horai Island three summers ago. _

_"Yes Ai were are going soon, so please bare with me." Ai was a fish hanyou so I could understand her eagerness to go swimming and it was hot. _

_"Okay, Kagome-chan," she said already running off to get the makeshift swim suit I had sewn for her, dragging along Asagi and Moegi._

_ Asagi and Moegi were growing and so were the boys. Ai was the youngest and acted like a little kid. Also an old hanyou woman had come to live in the our small village which we had found abandoned, except for one youkai, while helping out another village in need. She reminded me a lot of Lady Kaede and helped me most times with raising the kids. I smiled and turned to go get ready, then I felt the pulse in my head from early and held onto the wall. Then everything went black. _

**~oOo~**

'_Where am I, am I dreaming?' _

**"Hardly, I have called you to the excess of your mind for it is necessary we speak.**

'_Kikyo! How did you get in my head?'_

**"Never mind that, I have come to tell you that you will receive your other part of your soul, but it comes at a price."**

_'My soul? Wait a price! What do you mean price its my fucking soul!'_ She seemed to scoff within my mind

**"Such unbefitting language for a miko. I see that Inuyasha has rubbed off on you, but nonetheless, yes a price, and before you ask the price is that I need you to find something."**

_'Something, well what is this something you want me to find?'_

** "Nice to know your cooperative and yes something, a spell actually, for you see a dark miko has sealed my soul, therefore has sealed apart of your soul as well. I managed to defeat the dark miko, but the curse remained after her death. I have found information that a spell, a special holy spell could break the curse. Unfortunately, I lost my body and barely managed to send my spirit aura towards you."**

_ 'So, where is this supposed special holy spell located?"_

**"It is located in the mountains on the mainland. We shall have to leave Nippon by ship and travel to the icy mountains of the mainland."**

_That could take forever!'_

** "Do not fear once you are on the mainland, I will be able to feel the general location of the spell and it should be accomplished within one year, and during this time, I will even agree to training you more in the arts of a miko as we travel, so what say ye."**

_'A year and you will train me during that time period…... fine I will go on the voyage.'_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback!<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>How I hated that day! It had taken more than a year, in fact it had taken three! Two years of traveling just to find the holy spell; because Kikyo suddenly could sense where the stupid spell was, a month of facing trials just to receive the spell, a whole year to get enough funds to return to Nippon, and now I had these problems everywhere I went; it was either random bandits, hungry youkai, a village in need, or save a defenseless lady and her guards!<em>

I came out of my thoughts as a hand came down on my shoulder, I looked to my right, to see the captain of the guard looking at me with worry. I smiled at him, before looking at the shiro ahead.

_'Well, she wasn't kidding about being a daimyo's wife. I hope there is lots of food and an hot springs too.!'_ Maybe saving people wasn't so bad. I looked upwards towards the heavens.

"Thank you Kami-sama," she whispered.

Upon arriving there, the Daimyo was waiting at the gates with a blank face, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I had sent a carrier bird ahead last night, explaining what had happened**.** The Daimyo thanked me, before summoning a handmaiden to take my things. I followed them as they led me to an extravagant room to sleep for the night.

After changing into a simple kimono, I was led to a private dining hall. The table had all types of dishes covering it.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished, I hope that you enjoyed it. The children are from Inuyasha Movie 4. Please review and tell me what you think! =)<p>

**Youkai-** demon

**Hanyou-** half demon

**Shiro-** castle

**Daimyo- **territorial lord existed in Japan from the 10th century up to the early 19th century

**Kami-** god

**Kumo-** spider

**Nippon**- that's what Japan was called back then


	4. Oh How I Love Sake!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I choose to put in here!** _(Author cries softly in the corner.)_

Another chappy! This story follows up ten years after Kagome wishes the Shikon no Tama away in Final Act and the Inuyasha Movies 1-4.

**Warning! There will be a lemon, which I will forewarn you about and if you feel uncomfortable feel free to skip it.**

Also I will clarify Kagome's age and some of the other characters, to sort out any confusion. I tried to base most of their ages off of the manga. Please bear with me iff there a little off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>_- 28, but she looks 18, because of her becoming an immortal_

**Shippo**-20,_ in demon years, 120 in human years_

**Kohaku**- _24, since it say he was 14 when the series ended_

**Rin**- _21, since it say she was 11 when the series end_

**Sango**-_ 30_

**Miroku**- 32

'_Thinking'_

"**Beast Speaking" or "Kikyo"**

'_**Dreams'**_

* * *

><p><strong>-0o00o0-<strong>

_**Chapter 4: Oh How I Love Sake!**_

_**-0o00o0-**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Well, I have to say I love the rich.'<em>

I sighed, riding down the path, yes riding, not walking, through the dense forest. I was in a good mood.

The Eastern daimyo had been very generous after finding out I had saved Lady Keiko's life and healed his warriors. My bag was full of money, kept in a hidden pouch within my bag.

Today is the such a great day. I honestly don't know wether or not it is the nice and sunny weather today, or maybe just the fact that Kikyo has been quiet all day. Yes you heard it, all day long.

Yesterday was the best. I was pampered like a princess at the shiro last night. No demons had attacked as of yet, and the Eastern daimyo thought that such a gracious women of the kamis should not have to walk so he had gifted me with a steed from the village near the shiro.

Which I am currently riding in the direction Kikyo had told me to head towards, before she went all quiet on me._ 'I pray to you Kami-sama, allow this to last, even if just for today,'_ I pleaded to the Kami's

'_Yes, and what a fine steed indeed, ha ha, I rhymed_.'

I shook my head._ 'Maybe that sake from last night was still in my system. I think back to last night, it was a night full of pleasure and delights.'_ I smiled.

_'A lot of pleasure.'_ I wasn't a virgin, I hadn't been one in a long, long time.

I had lost it, when I was captured by demon bandits while traveling with Inuyasha. Back then when I depended on him and the rest of the gang that the second I was away from them that I ended up in trouble. Actually it was that incident that made me ask Sango to teach me. Though I must admit, last night was nice. My eyes went hazy as I thought back to last night, though a lot was foggy from the sake.

_**XXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXX**_

"_You loook so hand-handsome Byakuya and your really well built and your so sweet. We would- hiccup - totally be perfect for each other, hee-hee, in fact let's fuck, I promise to show you a good time" I said winking and leaning closer to the captain of the guard._

_'Wow the captain of the guard has really pretty eyes and soft hair, really soft hair, why did all feudal men seem to have better hair than me.' "Mik-" _

_"No, don't call call me that, call me Kagome, come on say it with me Ka-go-me," I said not taking no for an answer._

_Byakuya was really cute when flustered. _

_"Well Miko-sama" I pouted at him. " I mean Kagome, I don't think this is appropriate, you are not only drunk, but you are a priestess and as such should remain pure" I smiled at that._

"_Well if that's what's stopping you, I can assure I am no virgin, lost it many moons ago, when I was kidnapped by bandits and as for drunk I-I can ass-sure you that I am only a little bit tipsy. In fact you have drunk more sake than I" Byakuya blushed knowing what I said was true, but looked shocked at finding out I wasn't pure, then angry at how I had lost it._

_Then his eyes rested on my lips. _

_"I don't know," I smirked before running my tongue over my lips._

_I watched as he followed the movement of my appendage and he seemed to surrender. 'Yes!'_

_I did a mental happy drunk dance. 'Okay, so maybe I am more than a bit tipsy, but I need a good fuck, and he shouldn't have been there looking so delicious.'_

_Finally, I was going to get some.' I rose up and sat promptly in Byakuya's lap and kissed him with all that I had to offer. He was obviously shocked by my forwardness and was hesitant, but came out of it quickly and began to devour my mouth._

_Our tongues battled for dominance. I sumbitted to his powerful appendage as he lightly nipped mine._

_The kiss seem to last forever, running my hands up and down arms, Such muscular arms, just thinking of them, made me imagine him shoving me up against a wall and ravishing me where I stood. 'Oh Kami, I think I almost came!' We broke the kiss for some well needed air._

_He picked me up with the grace of a finely tuned warrior, as if the sake hadn't affected him, and headed towards my quarters. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He open the sliding door and enter a room which looked like the guest room I was given, but then again who cares I just want to fuck this man._

_I began kissing his neck as he lowered both of us down onto the bed. I looked up at him, he really is something else._

_**XXXXX Lemon starts here! XXXXX**_

_He started tugging at my obi, sensing his haste, I undid the tie. He smiled and threw it to the side. He began opening my kimono. Then looked at me, his gaze traveling my body. I felt a little self-conscious, because of the scars I had acquired over the years with all my traveling, but he reassured me of that they were beautiful in his eyes._

"_Your beautiful, so beautiful,' he whispered tracing the star shaped scar on my hip, before kissing it. I shudder at the feel of him and his intoxicating touch. I felt the warmth pool in my lower region. _

_"I shall show you what is like to be with a real man. I shall erase those dirty bandits from thy person," he said. I merely arched into him in sweet euphoria._

_He placed butterfly kisses along my neck, before traveling lower and smiled like he had won a great prize. Then I felt his toungue licked my nipples and blowing softlyagainst them, watching them harden, before taking one between his teeth and sucking on it._

"_Ohh, yes!" I moaned as he sucked harder._

_ It had been awhile since I had felt like this. Then he stopped and gave attention to its twin, while he massage the other one._

'_Yes!' I shouted in my head. I need more. I began undoing his obi and tugging at his haori. He realized what I was doing and helped in removing them soon our clothes were in a messy fray across the room.._

_He kissed me passionately, while his hand traveled lower, "Oohh!" I couldn't help, but moan as he played with my clit, he pushed one digit in my lower cavern and started pumping slowly at first, then picked up speed. I squirmed and bucked against his hand, but he held my hips down with his other hand. He smashed his lips upon mine. I could feel my stomach tightening, before I was effulged in euphoria as I hit my first orgasm of the night._

_I could feel myself coming down from my high, but was getting more turned on as he licked my juices off his hand. Something about a man licking your juices was just so exciting and invigorating._

_He looked at me before positioning his thick shaft by my nether lips. He looked at me wanting to know if I was having second thoughts, I smiled and urged him forward. Once he was reassured he surged forward. Oh my Kami-sama, he felt so good. I could hear him let out a moan._

_He started off with slow and hard strokes. I needed more, more of him. _

_"Faster, harder onegai." He began to pick up pace, oh kami, kami, kami. _

_"One-g-gai, more, more!" He was tearing me up, just a little more. He suddenly put my leg over his shoulder power-driving hard into my cavern. Kami, I'm in heaven._

_ "Yes, more, more," I think the whole castle may have heard my cries of pleasure, but I didn't give a fuck._

_I looked at him through hooded eyes, he was glistening with sweat and his face was scrunched up with obvious pleasure. 'Kami, he wa-was amazing, beautiful, handsome, I don't know how to¾Oh Kami. He suddenly looked at me, attacking my face in a heated kiss. 'Yes, I have died and gone to heaven.'_

_I could feel the tightening in my womb again and sure enough I came, screaming my lover's name. Total and utter bliss filled me, Byakuya soon followed after, pulling out and cumming all over me. He collapsed on me, before rolling to the side pulling me into his warm arms. 'Oh how I love sake!'_

_**XXXXXXX End of Lemon and Flashback! XXXXXXX**_

Dammit now I feel all hot and bothered! I looked up at the passing scenery, the sky was turning a burnt orange.

_'Damn!'_

I had been daydreaming the whole day. I looked at my steed, he was definitely tired. I let out my reishi and sensed a river nearby. I used my thighs to nudge my horse in that direction, heading straight towards the river.

.

.

.

I let the horse get a drink, while I splashed myself with cool water to get rid of my tension. Rolling my shoulder, while doing a little stretch to relieve the kinks from riding all day.

As I sat on the bank of the river I thought of my children I had left behind in the village. I remember their smiling faces when I set off on this journey with Kikyo. I remember our nice and homely village.

'_Yes, I remember it well.'_

**XXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXX**

The children and I had been traveling for two weeks, when we happened upon a village in need. Apparently there had been rumors of a cursed village lost with the deep forest and those who entered the forest looking for it died.

Fortunately I was able to sense that there was no curse and that in fact it was a kumo youkai who ate had done the killing. It had ate all the villagers and travelers who had been stupid enough to enter its territory.

_'And yes I say stupid, because tell me, would you really enter a forest that is cursed, let alone to see a cursed village. That is just stupidity in an of itself.'_

After dispatching of the nasty kumo demon, we found the supposed cursed village deep within the forest, almost abandoned, except for the presence of one youkai.

We found out from the older villagers that it had been occupied by demon ninja, but they left to fight an opposing clan and died, the demon ninja made me think back to Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi. I had to shudder at the thought.

We found a old demon ninja there. He was quite peaceful. He said that he wouldn't have much longer to live and did not mind us taking over the village. The kids liked it and took to use the ninja tools left over. The old demon even helped to show us how to use them and their names.

While looking around we found it had a hot springs, _'lets just say that was a hook, line, and sinker for me.' _So I agreed we would stay. We moved in and the old demon thought we should give the village a new name, because the Village of Blood, would not be appropriate for the little kids. The kids knew where I came from and decided to name it the Jikan no mura.

**XXXXXX End of Flashback XXXXXXX**

I sighed. It was night already. I made sure the horse was secured before leaning against a tree. I looked up at the night sky. I could feel a small draft blow my way. I pushed out ki to warm my body and to work as a barrier of sorts. Then slowly expanded my aura to alert me if any predators, or an enemy got close, and with this in mind I closed my eyes and drifted off into lala land.

* * *

><p>Done! Well that was my first lemon ever, I know it was a little lame so I'll try harder next time around. Though if you have any tips, or any thoughts on a pairing, please feel free to tell me and I will take them into consideration.<strong> !Not to say all of your ideas will be put in!<strong>

**Byakuya- **white night

**Kumo**- spider

**Youkai, or Yokai**- demon

**Miko-** priestess

**Jikan no mura**- Village of Time

* * *

><p><strong><span>!Miko Time! <span>**(Off the set)

**Kagome:** "Today was a productive day!"

_Byakuya_: "Yes, quite steamy and exciting don't you think authoress."

Authoress: (_fainted when Byakuya hit the stage)_

_Byakuya:_ "Oh no authoress", _(begins to shake the authoress)_

Authoress: "Kami-sama is that you?"_ (eyes flutter open to the sight of a black-haired angel, Byakuya, authoress faints again)_

**Kagome:** "Ermm, I don't think your helping her, Baku."

_Byakuya:_ "Nonsense, she said my name. She is obviously okay. We should call an ambulance. Wait what are you doing!"

**Kagome:** (Sweatdrops, pulls out a cigarette) "I'm on break." ( she walks away)

**_-(Unfortunately things did not go as planned, so tune in next week for !Miko Time!)_**

**_Director:_** Okay cut, what was that! The authoress isn't suppose to faint. Somebody get me an ice bucket. Get Kagome back in her. Byakuya, leave her alone. Margego get me some coffee and a bagel, now!

**Kagome:** Frankly, I think this is all stupid. Ya know what f**k it. I'm going to WacDonalds. "Sebastian get the car ready!" (Kagome takes a drag of her cigarette and walks out the door.)

_Byakuya: _"Kaggy, don't leave me behind!"

(Lights turn off, everyone leaves.)

Authoress: Hello, anybody there. Please I'm afraid of the dark! WAAAAAHHH!

(everyone left, except the authoress.)


	5. Goodbye & Decision

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I decide to put it.**

**Summary: **Kagome has returned from her three year journey for the holy spell. What will she experience as she travels home? Will she make it home to her children in one piece? No sure pairings for Kagome, though she will have a couple of steamy encounters here and there, but if you have suggestions please tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru-<strong> 24_ in demon years, 500 years in human years_

**Inuyasha- **18_ in demon years, but over 200 in human years_

_Please note: That hanyou age faster than full youkai, but youkai age differently depending on the species of youkai._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>An Immortal's Goodbye and Decisions<strong>_**

* * *

><p>"Get yourself some fresh meat-"<p>

"Come over here, we have the best fruit in the land to come by!"

"Buy some blue juice and watch all your pain go away!"

The yokai market is as bustling, people pushing and moving quickly through the crowded market, people selling and customers trying to haggle the prices down.

On today we look upon as spectators as our beloved Shikon no Miko is trying to do just that, haggle.

So far, well errr its more like a**_ try_**, so its not looking so good as our beloved miko tries to haggle down the price on several pieces of valuable artifacts. Let us go in for a closer look and find out more.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV <strong>

* * *

><p>"Well sir as you can see I have enough knowledge to believe this item has obviously been used and cannot possibly be worth its original cost, I mean look sir you can see the obvious scratch marks, maybe that;s why no one had bought, I'm even starting to think I shouldn't even buy it."<p>

_'Twenty minutes of haggling with this old man is really getting on my nerves, why can't some people see the logic in my sense of thinking, then again, I am five hundred years ahead of them, so why is it I can't seem to outsmart such as kooky old fart.'_

"**Well obviously you didn't study hard enough."**

_'Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you, old hag!"_

**"I am go to overlook ye absurd opinions on my person, let us hurry to my body so I can rest in piece."**

'_You now that I think about it, where is your body, I mean any stray animal, or demon could have ate it already, and are going on their merry way right.'_

** "Don't not think to presume any such things, as if I would be as daft as you. I made sure it was safe, I was able to secure with a barrier at the beginning of our journey, by using your energy, unfortunately it took a lot out of me so I had to rest a while." **I overlooked her first comment.

_'Is that why I spent months wandering around the mainland without your help, why didn't you tell me, I could have placed a barrier around it and we could have been finished two years ago, instead of three fucking years!'_

**"Watch your mouth, ye learned how to harness your powers did ye not, so I see nothing wrong, as it is you even learned how to use a sword among other things while on the mainland."**

_'Whatever, you still didn't keep up your end of the deal. The old man is coming around so shut it and I swear you sound older and older everyday.' I heard her scoff._

**"When I pass on to the next world, all of my knowledge shall pass to thee, as to insure that you complete the mission."**

"Fine I cut ya a nice price forty off, but that's it," I smiled, he was sweating like crazy, I really like this haggling business. It so much fun scaring the sales person.

"Alright, I will take it."

I gave him my money and picked up my purchases and kept walking on towards where ever Kikyou's body was.

I hope we find it soon, cause I miss my babies and I just know their worrying about me. I can hear Kikyou explaining the way towards her body, I really hope its not far away.

* * *

><p><strong> A Fortnight Later <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thud.<strong> Two more dropped to the floor before turning to ash.

'_Another day full of baka youkai. Sometimes I think I have a sign that says 'hey all baka youkai attack the innocent and beautiful miko Kagome.'_

**"**_**Innocent and beautiful,**_** are ye not being a little conceited young one."**

_'I'm going to ignore you so shut up and enjoy the ride.'_

**"I will."**

She always had to have the last word, she really has been racking my nerves these past couple of weeks.

I nudged the horse to move and kept moving forward. The mountain holding Kikyou's body is a two day journey from here. Hopefully there will be a village to hold the horse for me when I go into the mountains. Kami knows I'm going to need it on the journey back home.

I looked up it was just about midday.

'_Tonight's the night of the new moon.'_

Thankfully Inuyasha's mate doesn't changed on the night of the new moon, so she can help keep them and their pup, or pups safe. Ever since the defeat of Naraku, demons came around less and less. Which is okay for the village of Edo, specially with the wars still waging between humans.

If I remember correctly soon Oda Nobunaga will be born in the next ten years, or so. I should hurry back and get everything prepared. I know its ten years away, but I know if I don't prepare now trouble may be in store for the village and the kiddies. Thankfully I had come up with a brilliant plan.

"**Well, I would like to hear ye plan child." **

_'Fine, since you asked so nicely. Well I know that in my time that I couldn't sense any youki, or demonic presence, or at least not diluted forms of their presence, I have been thinking about this since Naraku's defeat, wondering what happened to them. If they had died out, or found a way to hid themselves. Over the past seven years, before I began this journey, I had been collecting information as to how one would go about such a feat. I came to the conclusion that there may be a way to create a separate world for demons, humans, and a world to help rule over them. I was able to talk about it with Midoriko once, when I locked onto the Shikon's essence. She said that there was a way, but it would take a lot to keep the barrier in place. She said a boido youkai, like Kanna, would be able to help maintain the barrier, but it would take time and you would need a considerable amount of boido youkai willing to help. Not to mention, they are a nomadic type of youkai and tend to keep to themselves. Though I believe they will agree since it will benefit the continuation of their race.'_

"**It seems you have thought this through quite thoroughly, but the question is, how are you going to make two new worlds? Who shall watch over them?**

_'I know, but I thought about that as well. I read more on it during our journey, but there may be a way to create a mirror version of the Feudal Era and make it its own world. You see the only thing left to do is to find a kami willing to lend me their power to create it._'

"**But which Kami would willingly help ye to make it?"**

_'I have a couple of Kami's in mind, which I could probably acquire help from, like Inari, Amaratsu, or Enma.' _

**"Enma, as in the ruler of the netherworld and spirits."**

_'Yes the Kami Enma, he seems most probable, because he has record of every living and dead soul of humans and demons alike, so he would actually prove to be my best choice.'_

**"I believe ye may need to think more about and all that it entails, for Enma is not known as a kind Kami, in fact he is one of the crueler ones."**

'_I know, but word from Midoriko informs me that he wants a son, so maybe-'_

**"A son, are ye crazy, you're a miko, how can you think such thoughts!"**

_'Hey, if its to save a race, I'll become his sex slave if necessary, maybe you wont do it, but I'll do what's necessary for the survival of my friends and family! So lets hurry up and lets get this over with, because I want the rest of my soul, and you get to rest in peace!'_

**"Fine!"**

Two more days until I was free from her naggy voice. I pray to any Kami out there, please say tomorrow is a better day and nothing prolongs this journey of mine, or I might just rip out my hair.

**"**Help, somebody save us!"

_'Looks like another village in danger, so much for praying.'_

I started to dash towards the village that was now on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX Three Days Later XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Miko-sama!"<p>

"Thanks for everything!"

"Be safe and pleasant travels!" The villagers shouted.

The village and the villagers are safe now. I managed to get there in time to take down a group of bandits and take out the fire. It would take time for them to repair, but they would survive. Healing all the villagers had taken two days, so I was behind schedule.

I had continued traveling all day. I had left the horse with a village near the base of the mountain.

Though the climb was more than I expected.

_'She could have told me the mountain has a steep incline, not to mention her body was near the top, which would take days to reach.'_

Well normally would take days, but I decided to not hold back, letting my energy flow through my legs.

Now I am nearly at the top of the mountains. There was a forest situated on the mountain and it seem to get denser and denser the farther I went up. This just gets better and better. I can see the blue illuminating light from Kikyou's barrier. I smiled, before pushing forward through the barrier and the greenery. Just a little more and I can be done with this.

The air felt thick. There was a slight purple fog, most likely caused from the dark magic. Not even a single sign of forest life. My body felt heavier than normal. I let a little of my holy ki surround my body as I moved forward.

The ground was littered with arrows and fresh blood. Though it should have dried, Kikyo's barrier must have kept everything frozen from the battle. Which would keep her body from decomposing as well. I could feel a pulse in my chest. My soul was calling out to me, but it was trapped. Then I saw it.

There lay her body, still intact but you could see wounds from an obvious battle. The area was surrounded heavily in dark magic. I could sense the spell laced around her body, it was definitely a curse. Her face was contorted in obvious pain.

_'Wait just a little longer and I'll free you.'_ With renewed determination I dropped my back pack, before reaching in to pull out the holy scroll.

The sage who gave it to me tested me hard in order to receive this scroll. n this scroll was an inscription laced with the holy power of over a thousand sages, passed through generations of the holy temple of the dragons located on the mainland.

I closed my eyes allowing my power to come forth. I gently broke the seal on the scroll and rolling it out and began to recite the holy prayer**:**

_Kono mazushii hitobito no tamashī o hozon suru_

_Sore o kokufuku suru tsuyo-sa o ataeru_

_Kono ankoku no noroi o yaburu_

_Naraku no soko ni sore o harainokeru_

_De anata no chikara o kaihō_

_Karu_

Kikyou's body began to glow white.

**"Arigato, Kagome, ye shall do just fine in life. I know you shall become even greater than you are now. Goodbye young one, take care of everyone. Tell Inuyasha I'm sorry for everything and that I'm happy that he moved on."**

I watch as her essence left my body. I finally came face to face with Kikyou again, but this wasn't the same Kikyo I once knew and fought over Inuyasha for.

The Kikyo who was once so strong and powerful was gone and in her place was an old and frail looking woman. She had aged much, now resembling Lady Kaede. Her face looked tired and worn down. Her eyes however held knowlegde she had acquired throughout the years she had been living. Now that I think of it, this is how she was the whole time. I just to naive to see it, probably because I was so blind-sighted by my silly crush on Inuyasha back then. She smiled at me, such a peaceful look upon her face as she closed her eyes. I focused my mind and continued to recite the holy prayer:

_Kizu o iyasu_

_Ushinawa mitsukeru_

_Hogo sa rete inai o mamoru_

_Seimei no iki o oshikonde_

_Kono shinseina inori de_

_Watashi wa shukufukudesu_

_Āmen_

As I finished the last verse of the prayer Kikyou's body began to disintegrated before my very eyes. The clay shell which she had been in for nearly thirteen years. Tears welled up in my eyes, on the verge of falling. Then I saw it, the chunk of my soul that was missing.

I felt the pulse over my chest again. It flew straight towards me and I felt something indescribable. I lurched forward as I was bombarded by these foreign emotions, before I realized these were Kikyo's emotions.

I felt the hatred she had felt for Inuyasha, when she had thought he had betrayed her.

I felt her fall in love, as she watched the half demon who would not listen to her warning and wished to continue in pursuing the jewel to become a full inuyoukai.

I surprisingly felt her desire for the bipolar mercenary Suikotsu.

I felt her sadness on not being able to a normal woman.

I felt her jealousy for Inuyasha loving another.

I felt her pain. Raw and unmerciful slashing away at my heart. Pain from not being able to move on, for having become unpure by the witch Urasue, for having to take the souls of those helpless women and men.

Then finally I felt nothingness as it consumed me whole and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit Realm <strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?'<em> I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up hoping to see the cloudy sky above the mountain, but instead I was in a forest.

**"**_**Tee-hee, tee-hee."**_

I tried to get up, but a pain in my chest brought me back to the ground. _'What happened? I remember saying the chant and Kikyou's soul- I mean my soul returning, but I don't remember anything else.'_

**"We have been summoned."**

I quickly looked around, "Who's there? What do you want with me?"

**"Fear not child, for it is not what we want with you, but what you want with us, after all you called us here," the voice sounded a little annoyed, though amused by something. **_**"Obviously, she is a little out of it from finally receiving her soul back,"**_ another voice spoke, this one more masculine, with a femine touch to it, while the other had been that of a woman, who spoke with power in her tone. I looked up to see a woman with long blinding colored hair and the symbol of the sun upon her forehead.

There were two men one with bright red hair and a fox tail, the other was large in build, was burly and smelled like smoky pine. **"Feh, this puny human does not even realize she has summoned us. I believe I shall take my leave, after all I have my own duties to attend to."** I looked over at the large man and in that instance I knew who I stood before.

I am in front of the Kami's I had plan to ask about creating the separate worlds.

The Shikon must have summoned them, because I don't remember doing so. I immediately bowed low. **"Rise little miko. We have been informed by Midoriko that you have futuristic knowledge of one of the races we created,"** the voice sounded amused yet bored at the same time. I was shocked. Midoriko had talked to them.

I smiled _'Thank you Midoriko.'_

"Yes, your grace. You see I come from five hundred years in the future, and came to be in this time because of the Shikon no Tama. I bear news about the demonic race. While traveling back to my time I was not able to find any traces of youki, and many demons are only heard of in legends and myths. It was believed they were wiped out in the feudal era, this time frame. It is my belief a warlord, soon to be born in a decades time, shall come into power and try to eradicate the demon race. I know it does not seem plausible, but around this warlords birth a weapon shall be created which will be able to take down enemies quicker."

_**"Human's you say will eradicate whole demon race,"**_ he commented with a sarcastic and bored tone.

"Yes, humans. You see demons think themselves high and mighty and are not aware of what is to come, because they believe that their abilities will be able to overcome anything that a human may invent, but I know for a fact that if something is not done, a whole race may be obliterated within a few years," I said with my mind made up.

I have to do all I can to help save the demon race. **"If what you say is true, then why did our future selves not fix it themselves, or why did the fates not inform us," **Amaratsu, goddess of the sun, one who rules over the other gods and goddesses.

"The fates and your future selves did intervene, they sent me to save the world from a dark force and to save the demon race. We all know humans and demons may never see eye to eye, but maybe, if we were able to create a separate dimension in which the demons could live, then eventually in time, both may join together once more, but as it is now, we face genocide of the demon race, unless something is done."

_**"And what is it that you would have us do little miko." **_Inari, god of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success, questioned me.

"I would need only one of you to lend me some of your power, in which to combine with the power of the shikon. I would then work in creating a mirror dimension, which will look much like Nippon does now, but where the human world will change, the demon world will not change with it, but at its own pace. I also believe that we should have one of you to keep both worlds from harming one another and propose another dimension in between to keep the balance. I have felt it, when I was in the future, a series of immense barriers above Nippon, so I know now that my plans shall come to pass, all I need know is who shall help me fulfill it," I explained.

_**"Well if that is so, I highly doubt I would be useful then in your cause, though I am honored to have such a powerful miko who serves me; so I believe I shall lend thee mine power whenever you shall need it,"**_ he came forward placing a kiss to my hand before fading away. I felt a surge of power within me grow.

"**I have to agree with Inari, not to mention I have too much to do, though I believe Enma would be much more suited, though I'm sure you knew that,"** she smiled and winked at me before disappearing, as I felt another foreign surge of power grow within me.

_'Well that was weird.'_

"**I guess that leaves myself. Frankly I have my own mission and I highly doubt you can fulfill it."** He turned to leave " Wait Kami-sama. I know of your mission. You wish for a son and an heir. I have heard word of it from Lady Midoriko, and if you will allow it I would be honored to give you one."

_'Please be willing to help!'_

He turned back and smirked **"You think your worthy enough to bear my heir."**

He looked at me really, as if contemplating the ups and downs before speaking. **"Fine I will take you on your offer. It should save me the trouble of looking for someone. I shall find you in a months time, that is if you can survive that long, for I shall send opponents your way to test your worthiness," **he was smirking like he was the best thing ever.

_'I'll show him just how worthy I am!'_

"As you wish Milord," I bowed as he disappeared and everything went fuzzy again.

* * *

><p><strong>World of the Living <strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Well it looks like one assignment is out of the way.' <em>

I better send a letter telling the kids I will have to wait another month before coming home. No need to put them in danger. I just hope I make it back in time for the girls coming of age ceremony.

I guess I better head back down the mountain, best if I'm not near any villages when he tests me.

As I head down the mountain side, I glanced back briefly.

_'Goodbye Kikyo, may you rest in peace. I promise I shall tell Inuyasha of your death, so he may be at peace as well.' _I did double take because I could have sworn I saw her face smiling at me in the sky. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't freak out when I tell him what happened.

I just hope I can see my babies soon. I looked down at my stomach and hopefully I will be carrying Lord Enma's and my baby.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

**Kagome's chant:**

_Save this poor soul_

_give it strength to overcome_

_break this dark curse_

_banish it to the abyss_

_release your power with_

_the light_

_heal the hurt_

_find the lost_

_protect the unprotected_

_push in the breath of life_

_with this holy prayer_

_I do bless_

_Amen_


	6. Change

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I choose to put in here.**

**Summary: **Kagome has returned from her three year journey for the holy spell. What will she experience as she travels home?

Will she make it home to her children in one piece? Will she find the peace she has long for? No sure pairings for Kagome yet, but if you have suggestions please tell me. Though I may make it into a harem.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Enma speaking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_**An Immortal's Change**_

* * *

><p>"Dammit!"<p>

_'When he said send opponents he really meant it.'_

So far over the course of three weeks I have faced off dozens of lower levels, a few higher levels, and some other candidates Enma had. two more week to go, then I'm home free. I have faced many worthy opponents, since leaving the spirit realm.

Which led to my current situation, as I dodged sharp claws, seeking my head. The claws went straight through the tree, where I once was in front of. If I had been a second slower that would have been my head.

I watched as the puma demoness wrenched her hand from the tree. She was faster than I had expected. Then again most feline youkai were incredibly fast and agile.

"Stay still you puny human, I will be the one to give Lord Enma a son," she yelled charging at me at an inhumane speed.

_'Honestly, didn't she realize the madder she got, the more her moves became shakier.'_ I couldn't help but smile a little, turning around I made a swift kick to her gut, surrounding my leg in holy ki.

I heard the sickening crunch of her ribs as they broke from the force of my kick. Watching as she hit the ground hard, obviously in shock that I had managed to land a hit on her. She stood up shakily holding her left side.

_'Yep, definitely broke a rib.'_

"You Bitch! I'll kill you! I'll take your head and present it as a gift to Lord Enma," she screamed.

_'She really should stop talking, or she might puncture a lung, if it already hasn't.'_

Watching her stagger a bit and fumble into a half-assed defensive stance almost made me laugh.

_'I shouldn't underestimate her though. I need to launch all my attacks to her left side, wear her down, before going in for the final attack,' _with this in mind I moved, sending more ki to my legs to increase my speed.

I made a quick upturn, launching myself into a arch, drawing my katana, and coming down on her hard. My katana glowed a light blue, **Shi no hana, **slicing straight through her left side.

I leaned back, before surging my head forward colliding with the demoness's. Hearing her as she screamed in agony made me flinch a little. Her left arm was now barely hanging onto her body.

I felt mercy at the sight of her. Moving quickly at an inhumane speed, I appeared on the other side of the clearing. Behind me I heard a thump as her head fell to the floor rolling, before stopping. Instant death, with little suffering.

I whispered a quick prayer, flicking an ofuda on the body. The demoness's body turned to ash upon impact.

"Although you aimed for my life, I recognize you as a fair opponent." I whispered softly, before picking up my discarded backpack wiping the blood off my blade in the grass, before continuing on my journey.

I moved over to my forgotten horse situating my pack on it, though I chose to walk, as to not tire out the beast.

I looked up into the seemingly endless sky. A sky that offered an untold freedom, but I knew what was beyond that sky. I knew of a world of celestial lights, planetary movements, of a world outside our own.

In truth there are many dimensions and other world, but creating one has always been a complicated and tiring feat to do.

In most cases the person who creates the world, or dimension alone usually dies, but if I were to uses a immense powers source, matched with my immortality I could create a separate world for the youkai to inhabit.

In truth, I am unsure about what shall happen, but as long as I can keep the peace I shall. I will become the force that supports the demon world. Now that I think of it, I should probably think of a name for the world. Calling it the other world seems plain and boring.

I guess I'll have time later on to think of a name.

I sigh. The greenery surrounding me was truly beautiful. The trees were tall and a pretty green, though some were turning into arrays of reds, yellows, and oranges, as fall approached. I really do love nature. Its a shame, that much of this land will be polluted by technology.

I swear to keep much of the land in the new world I'll create as pure as possible.

Maybe I should start a garden when I get back home.

_'Yes, a lovely garden, with flowers of all shapes and sizes.'_

Maybe I should visit Totosai. I looked down at my blade, my wakizashi in particular. I need to have my blades sharpened. I remember when I first got them. It was right at the beginning of my journey.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>

* * *

><p>"Totosai, what are you doing here," I exclaimed.<p>

Watching as he landed, riding on his demonic bull.

"Lady Kagome, its good to see you, you look even lovelier than the last time I saw you," Totosai said sitting upon the bull with his hands holding his hammer.

"Thanks, though I don't think I've changed much, so why are you here Totosai," I questioned.

_'I know that he knew I didn't travel with Inuyasha anymore, so what did he need?' _

"I'm here, because I have been commisioned to make a sword." I looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry Totosai, but Inuyasha and I don't travel with each other no more," I explained.

_'Maybe he didn't know.'_

"Yes dear I'm well aware, the young master is the one who commissioned me, but not for himself. He said he sensed something would happen to you in the near future and ordered me to commission a sword for you. So if you'll hop on, we can head back to my mountain and begin." I was shocked to say the least.

Though I didn't question him and got on the bull. I held on as a cloud appeared under the bull youkai, before it took off towards Totosai's cave.

**- (Totosai's Cave) -**

"Totosai, I don't mean to be rude, but why would he have one commisioned for me. I don't even know how to weild one, let alone use it," I commented. He merely laughed me on.

" I'm sure on ye journey you shall learn. I know for a fact that you heading to the mainland. I have a friend there, I'll give you his whereabouts, tell him I sent you and you be a well-tuned swordsman in no time," he said, continuing with his work.

I didn't question how he knew I was going to the mainland. When the time came, he asked my for something of mine. I gave him the only thing I could think of.

The shell of the shikon. It did not hold the power of the true shikon, but over the past ten years I had filled it with my reishi. It held the rawest amounts of my reishi, when at its peak. The reishi could wipe out thousands of demons if unleashed in the wrong hands.

Then I gave my my wisdom teeth, which Totosai helped in taking out. I was able to use my reishi to grow them back, though it hurt very painfully.

He merely held out his hand, as I placed the items in them, before going back to forging a blade for me.

When he came back, I was greeted with the sight of two blades, one was longer and had a luminous glow to it, while the other was shorter, but seemed a little heavier looking, but when I held it, it felt lighter than air.

Though I was surprised to see two blades, but he said both belonged to me. The longer blade, the katana he gave the name, Seimei no sen hana, and the shorter blade, which I found out was a wakizashi, the name Shinjitsu no ha.

Seimei no sen hana, like its meaning, brought forth a thousand blossoms that would tear the enemy alive, and leave beauty in its wake.

Shinjitsu no ha, a wakizashi, and likes its name, gave light to the truth. The with a swing of the blade you can see the untold truths, a person's true heart's desire.

He said as I learned how to use them their powers would evolve with me, but I had to train and work hard.

I asked him why he had given me two. He told me, that the shell of the shikon and my wisdom tooth were in one, but the other consisted of several fangs, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Ah Uh, even Lord Sesshoumaru's.

He smiled at my flabbergasted expression.

_'To think they all helped to forge me this blade.'_

"Shinjitsu no ha, is a demonic blade through and through, but through the respect and love of those youkai, you are able to wield it. The blade may take longer to learn, for unlike Seimei no sen hana, its power is not yours, however, when you have fully master it, you will know that you have become stronger than all of the demons who gave their fangs for it to be forged-"

Totosai paused in his little speech to raise up the sword. The sun hit the blade, causing it to gleam showing off its glorious workmanship.

"Although I have a message from Lord Sesshoumaru to relay to you dear: 'Miko, when you have mastered this, come and fight me for I shall know then that your are worthy enough. For I shall train and become stronger, and when the time comes our battle will light up the heavens," Totosai recited.

That was so like Lord Sesshoumaru. No one could be stronger than him. I smiled though, running my hand over the blade affectionately.

_'My dear Shippo, my son and the one who always makes me smile. Inuyasha, my dearest and closest friend and comrade, my past love and my brother in arms and through pack. Kirara, my dear friend and comrade, a understanding and affectionate companion. Kouga and Ayame, my friends and comrades, your loyalty and strong bond that make me stronger. Ah Uh, your fiery fire, that protects all those you love. Lord Sesshoumaru, your power, strength, and loyalty towards your pack are unmatched by very few.'_

I touched the hilt, that had a dragon winding up it. The blade was cool, yet warm, like a gentle and controlled fire. I could see the spirit of the blade. A youkai possessing little traits of each of its fangs owners.

I felt my throat constrict.

_'Beautiful.'_

* * *

><p><strong> END OF FLASHBACK <strong>

* * *

><p>My hands caressed the polished surface of my blade, careful of its sharp curve. I had mastered a few tricks, but there was still much for me to learn before I could master my weapon fully.<p>

I will continue my training.

I will surpass them all and make them proud.

_'And when that day comes, I'll face you too Sesshoumaru, I swear it!"_

I grinned at the thought before picking up my pace. I made my decision to head in the direction of Totosai's cave.

It wouldn't be wise for her to go into battle with her sword damaged.

"I just hope he's in the mood to fix it," she whispered.

The only thing grating about the only demon. He was iffy about when he wanted to work on stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through another yokai market. I had sold off the horse for a good price. No matter which one you went to, they were all busy and loud. Which is surprising seeing as how many youkai had sensitive hearing.<p>

I need a new battle attire, because of my last fight with a hiyoukai, lets just say her outfit is no longer usable. Thankfully she had managed to make it out on top and had a spare outfit.

I was so lost in thought I ending up running into what felt like a brick wall. I fell back, but something stopped me from landing on my butt. I looked up to see, probably one of the most handsomest man ever, and trust me I've seen a lot of handsome men.

Realizing my rudness I apologized, bowing low, hoping I hadn't upset him.

"Gomen, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

I heard a smooth voice speak, that sent shivers down my back.

"No need to bow, I was partially at fault. I guess we should both pay attention to where were going," as he spoke I got a clearer look at him.

Silver hair, silver ear, though his were more pointier than Inuyasha's. He possessed golden eyes and I could see several tails swishing behind him. He was definitely a kitsune youkai. He smiled before waving goodbye.

I waved back, watching as a black haired youkai, walked up to him, with black wings and a equally smooth voice. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me speak.

"Hey girly, aren't you gonna go after him. That man just took your money," the old lady youkai exclaimed, obviously amused, but I didn't need to look down. I already knew that it was gone the second his little sly, sticky fingers nabbed it.

_"_Nope." I said holding up a pretty necklace,with a rare seed, surrounded with metal vines intricately entwined together. "I think he'll be coming back for this," I smiled.

If there was anything I had learned from being Shippo's mother, it was that kitsunes were known theives, but they treasured all of their possessions, no matter how insignificant they were to others.

I felt when he had took the pouch. Though at first I thought he was feeling me up, because kitsune were also notorious for their sexual seduction.

The old youkai cackled. "Well, you must be good, to steal from the King of theives," she said. I looked at her questionably. Okay, she had piqued my interest.

"King of thieves, as in Youko Kurama?"

The old youkai smile widened considerably, "That's right, Youko Kurama, the last of the Silver Kitsune race, King of the thieves and the black haired man who followed him is his partner. Kuronue, a bat demon, who wields scythes with deadly precision, though if I were you I would watch my back. Kitsunes don't take kindly to those who take what's theirs."

I merely smirked, "I know, for I myself am a mother of a kitsune. Though thank you for the information," I bowed, before walking off. She seemed surprised to hear that I had raised a kitsune let alone a mother to one, especially since I'm human.

_'Though now that I think about. I should do as Shippo showed me and put up an illusion, when I visit the yokai market.'_

Shippo, when he first started leaving to the kitsune academy, learned a lot about his abilities. We had performed a blood bond, which allowed me to harness a little of his kitsune abilities. Then again, Inari-sama had given me power that day in the spirit realm.

I guess today would be a good day as any to try it, especially if I'm going to be facing against the great Youko Kurama. Not to mention, I need to practice using the knowledge Kikyo had left me. I went and bought what I needed with my emergency money.

* * *

><p><strong> 3 Days Later<strong>

**(Dream World) **

* * *

><p>Sweat rolled down my forehead as I concentrated on making the earth heed my call. Six long, strenuous months had gone by since entering the dream world, three days in the real one. I had learned this a long time ago actually with Miroku, but I never tried it out fully. I had managed to find a small cave, after leaving the yokai market to enter the dream wolrd. With several barriers placed over the opening of the cave to ensure my protection as I went into this vulnerable state. After relaxing and doing as Miroku had taught me, I had entered the far excesses of my mind.<p>

Now six months in and I feel a little more confident in my abilities.

The first day I had compiled memories of all the things I would need to know, not only for any upcoming fights, but to spatial creation, for when I make the separate dimension.

I had called forth the spirit of both of my blades to help train me, also calling forth the inner kitsune from my bond with Shippo. It was a kitsune female spirit that resemble my dear Shippo, but had more feminine features, her name is Hime.

She worked me day and night. She taught all that she knew from the bond I shared with my son. Illusions, speaking to plants and trees, and learning about different types of demonic flowers that would be of help. Also calling up the help of nature, and using a whip. Fire came easily to me, since Shippo was fire type kitsune. The hardest thing for me was illusions.

I don't know. I guess spending so much time with Inuyasha you get used to attacking head on, instead of tricking the enemy, but seeing as how I don't have the immense powers of Tetsaiga to back me up, I guess I'll be train harder.

Seimei and Shinjitsu, helped me with my meditation to lock on what Kikyo had given me. Which was hard, because I was like a restless child, who needed to be in constant motion. Nonetheless, I worked at it and now two months later here I am.

I had learned much. I had even found out what the woman, Princess Kaguya was talking about. Apparently with how long the jewel had resided in me, like the Shikon, I had become impervious to time, which tended to affect my belongings as well. Which meant even if the fates had not merged the Shikon with my soul, I would have lived longer than most humans and would have still outlived my family.

Sparring against Hime. I paid attention as she moved with deadly precision. I was on the defense, which in this case is really bad.

I rolled out of the way as her whip, snapped at where I had been standing a second ago. The rest of the battle seemed to go on like that till I found a weak spot and went for it. As our fight came to an end, she bowed and I bowed back.

"Your doing well, however, time is fast approaching. Lord Enma will most likely be sending your final opponent your way and there is no doubt in my mind, that the silver kitsune is waiting as well. It was an honor to have trained you. Though I suggest when this is done, you go look at your reflection," with that said she bowed low, before disappearing with a smirk on her face.

_'My reflection,' _I thought.

I said goodbye to Shinjitsu and Seimei, before closing my eyes concentrating on returning to the real world.

**~oOo~**

My eyes flutter open. I was greeted with the dim light of the gave. My body felt heavier, no doubt from the muscles I had probably grown.

Then I remembered what Hime-san told me. I moved over towards the puddle of water in the back of the cave. My eyes widened. I nearly fainted from shock.

_'Oh my, Kami-sama!'_

I raised my hand up to my face. Instead of my normal tresses, I had red streaks going through my hair. My eyes had turn from the plain murky brown to a light green, surround by brown. My hair now went down to my ankles. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something swishing in the reflection. I movedMy face no sported one light green slash mark on each cheek, much like Lord Sesshoumaru's.

I opened my mouth to reveal fangs and sure enough when I looked down at my hands, they were now deadly claws.

I had gown a couple of inches, now probably five six, though still probably shorter than most.

My hips were wider now, my body more curvy, but not overly so. My ears were finely tipped now, reminding me of an elf. I admit I pouted, because I had been hoping to have ears like Inuyasha, but these would do, I guess. They were really sensitive though.

I guess using all that concentrated amounts of youki had changed me. I breathed in a deep breath and almost gagged, while screaming, before stopping altogether to hold my ears.

_'Everything was so powerfully there. Forgive me Inuyasha, I finally feel your pain.' _

I regret all those times I yelled and screamed at you. I would hate to smell the polluted air in the future.

I calmed down. This was unexpected and so shocking.I better think this all through and learn how to use these new found senses or else I'm going to be a hopeless wreck.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Well so far I had got most of them down pack, it was just the smell that tended to leave me winded, but I learned to use my ki, to tune it down down some, but not back to that of a human. I'll just take in little by little. I applied this to the rest of my senses as well.<p>

My increased speed and strength were easier to get down pack, since I was stronger than most humans. This would also help me, so now I won't have to keep sending my reishi into my legs and arms.

One smell that I was shocked to find on my person was purity. I couldn't be a virgin, then I remember Kikyo had warned me that could happen, but I didn't think it would really happen.

I ended up having to go back and buy some more clothes to fit my new figure, after I earned some extra money. This time I chose a fighting style dress, with slits on both sides up to my mid-thigh, with leggings of sorts underneath.

The main part of the dress was black, decorated with pink cherry blossoms here and there, secured with a light pink obi. I bout two more in differently colors.

My hair I put up in in a high ponytail, even though I was much more graceful than before. I was afraid I might trip, even then it came to knees.

Unfortunately the kitsune that was in me, wouldn't dare allow me to cut those beautiful locks of silky hair.

Finally, I could say my hair was better than those, but I grumbled, because my hair was most likely still not softer than Lord Sesshoumaru's.

_'Curse him and his undeniably silky soft locks!'_

I placed gold anklets that had small bells attached to it, that chimed when I moved, and a matching pair of bracelets. I chose small bell earrings to go with it.

Though I have to say I am really happy, because the lady at the store said a spell would keep the clothes from getting dirty and if it got messed up it would repair itself. Which I know will come in handy later. I finally understand how Lord Sesshoumaru's clothes stay so clean.

I had even paid a visit to the demon flower shop. I had bought several herbs which were quite hard to find. I took to keeping them in my hair as Hime-san had taught me.

Finally I attached my blades to my waist, before putting on the necklace I had taken from the silver kitsune, it felt into the crease between my breast, which had went from a 36B to a 38D. All in all, I looked awesome. I may have to work on my sexual seduction.

_'I guess I won't have to worry about wearing a illusion in the yokai market anymore.'_

I had even managed to mask my features when entering human villages. Though I really do like my new look, because finally after ten years, of nothing, I had changed. No not wrinkle, or anything like that, but it was still a change. I wonder what the kids will think, when they see me.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter Finished. Six chapters in five days, I'm proud of my self. I tried to make this one longer, because I am really busy with school projects this week, but I promise not to forget to update.<p>

**Demoness-** female demon

**reishi-** holy energy, or ki

**Seimei no sen hana-** A Thousand Blossoms of Life

**Hiyoukai-** fire demon

**Shinjitsu no ha-** Blade of Truths

**Gomen-** sorry

**Kitsune-** fox

**Hime**- princess


	7. Don't Kill My Buzz!

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I choose to put in here.**

**I don't own the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Kill My Buzz<strong>

* * *

><p>I've been walking for a couple of hours now. Birds were chirping, animals moving on with their day to day life. The plants and trees whispering good afternoon, that only I could here, as I whispered one back. I set my bag down. I smiled, I feel like dancing and singing.<p>

_Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn_  
><em>Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn<em>  
><em>Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn...<em>

I began swaying my hips, as I sang a song in a soft soprano from an anime I used to watch when I was little. Everything around me seemed to fill with life. Many beating hearts became one, all of the plant life pulsed as one.

_Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn_  
><em>Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn<em>  
><em>Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn...<em>

I began to spin around, with my arms spread out. My bells began to chime with every move I made.

_Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah_  
><em>Lala la lai, lala la lai,<em>  
><em>lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<em>  
><em>Niji no wayeh grats gaikenah<em>  
><em>Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<em>  
><em>Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats<em>

I felt nature encircling me and felt the air around me become light. My spirits were high.

_Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah_  
><em>Lala la lai, lala la lai,<em>  
><em>lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<em>  
><em>Nijii no wayeh grats gaikenah<em>

I felt alive. I feel so wonderful, like I could do anything. Maybe it was because I was part kitsune now that all of the euphoric feelings and the earth seemed so finely tuned to my senses. I was like a hippy high off of the land instead of marijuana. Although I'm sure if I had that this feeling might have been a hundred times more spell-bounding to my senses.

_Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la_  
><em>Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats<em>

I fell to the ground laughing, ; my heart is racing creating a pulse in my head. The sound of my beating heart echoing throughout my entire being. I remember mother used to dance with me and she would sometimes let me perform for those who came to our shrine to give thanks.

_But it was never like this._

I should probably be more concerned about my safety, but I couldn't think straight. I always felt happier in the past on this day, but never this carefree. Inari-sama had given me some of his power and this is the day when he is given the most praise. Today is the day for the festival honoring Inari back at home. This is the day where we give praise to him for his gift to the earth. Giving fertility to the plants, demons, and humans.

I feel so giddy. I wonder if other kitsunes feel this way, maybe Shippo can feel it through our bond.

I know I should get up, that there is no telling who Enma may send my way next.

But I can't be bothered to move.

_'What was that American saying?'_

_'Oh yeah!'_

_'Don't kill my buzz!'_

* * *

><p>Song is from the FMA movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. Its called Kelas, or Let's Dance in english.<p> 


	8. Battle

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I choose to put in here.**

**Summary:** Kagome's mission for Kikyo had ended, but with its ending a new one has begun. Can she find the power necessary to achieve peace? Will she find success, or will everything turn to chaos?

'_thinking'_

"_**Enma speaking"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Immortal's Battle<strong>_

* * *

><p>Clashing of blades could be heard, if one were to travel through the forest of the Black Witch.<p>

Two opposing forces fought with all their power with one goal in mind: to win.

The figures moved with quick and direct attacks, that no human could lay eyes upon and tell whether or not they were fighting or dancing with blades.

Both figures were graceful fighters, who were adept in their own form of offense. Their blades clashed once more the force pushing both back from each other.

One stood tall and proud, as a thick mane of silver blew in the wind. A handsome silver kitsune with a look on his face that screamed: _'I am a gift from the Kami's, cower before me.' _

The other figure was a fire kitsune, who bore a look of annoyance, that seemed to shout back, _'go fuck yourself!' _

She had a mane of red and black hair, casually flipped over her shoulder.

Each figure was poised and ready to begin anew with another array of graceful and awe-inspiring attacks on their opponent. Flipping, parrying attacks, while still looking disheveled by their oppnents moves.

The silver kitsune suddenly drew back, his plant-like blade beginning to morph until it took the shape of a rose whip, while the fire kitsune's sword glowed a luminous blue.

_Who were these two figures? _

_What could have been the cause of such a battle between to finely tuned warriors?_

* * *

><p><strong> Earlier Today (Kagome P.O.V.)<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Thank goodness!'<em>

Yesterday was unbearable. I ended up getting nowhere, because I was on cloud nine because of the day of Inari.

Thankfully I'm much better now. **Snap,** I turned my head so fast it was spinning, looking in the direction of where I had heard the sound, only to be greeted by the sight of a rabbit caught in a hunter's trap.

'_Poor thing.'_ I almost forgot fall is coming soon, which means winter will be sure to follow.

Though this area was closer to the southern mountains, so winter would be coming in much faster.

'_Sorry little guy, but its survival of the fittest.'_ Silently hoping the little rabbit managed to get out of the snare before the hunters came, or another wild animal.

Some might call me cruel, that how can I be a pure being, a priestess no less, and let an innocent creature suffer, but think one must first see things through.

All beings must survive, not to say humans are better than any other creature. Only that in this day and age, the strong survive and the weak are protected by the strong, lest they die. If you don't have the strength to go on, because you lost someone, then your life is meaningless. Therefore you have no need in taking up space and maybe you are better off dying.

I would rather be seen as cruel and intelligent, than pure and naïve, because in this world the latter dies without true purpose.

Even now as I walk, looking around me at the trees surrounding me, at the earth and greenery beneath my feet. Soon all of it will be wiped away by humanity's need to progress.

Yet, the trees cannot be called weak, for when one is cut a hundred more are growing all over the earth, refusing to give up, refusing to die without purpose.

If anything I commend Mother Nature and give her my full support. Keep living never give up, just as I can't give up.

I smiled lightly pushing my energy into the forest flower. Listening as flowers welcomed my gift and tree roots moved out of my way, even though my new body allowed me much more grace than before.

I kept walking, when I felt it. A change in the air, someone was trying to cast a high illusion.

I couldn't make them well, but I could break through them. I release enough of the youki I had stored up, letting my aura flare.

Animal life fled in fear of the clashing power. The trees and flowers that I fed my energy chanted for my victory, as I ran forward towards the presence.

* * *

><p><strong> Six days ago (Youko P.O.V.) <strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>She's human, she walks with small strides through the yokai market like a terrified kitten.<em>'

Yet her body is relaxed, as if she belonged here. I looked over at Kuronue, coming back over with his scythes sharpened. He winked at me, flashing me a cocky smile. We had been partners for years, there was no one I trusted more than him. His mind darkened thinking about another of his friend, one whom he had blinded to teach a lesson many years ago, but quickly cleared his thoughts of depressing thoughts.

"Kuronue, what do you think," I asked him for his opinion motioning with my head, towards the little woman She was wearing men's clothing, but he could tell she was definitely a woman.

Kuronue glanced in the direction I had motioned towards, letting out a low whistle.

"She looks okay for a quick fuck, however that sack of money is definitely appealing right now and I want dango," he said licking his lips, eyeing the woman's sack of coins.

I rolled my eyes. _'Honestly that seems to be all he thinks about lately.'_

"Honestly, I am the King of Thieves, Youko Kurama, the last of the silver kitsune race. What would I look like pick pocketing a little human and for dango of all things." I muttered to him.

"Easy, you would look like a thief, which you are, and to top it all off I want dango. Plus it would show how much you care for your partner," he said, crossing his arms like a little kid.

I sighed.

Sometimes he could be a handful. I looked at the woman, she appeared to be in deep thought. _'Best to act now.'  
><em>

I moved in the way of where she was going and not a second later she bumped into me. I watched her about to fall to the ground and swiftly reached out to pull her back up, at that same time grabbing the pouch from her obi with the other hand.

I watched her look up at me in awe, quietly I slipped her money into my tunic while she was distracted.

_'Yes woman I am just that beautiful.'_

She seemed to realize the situation after a second and that she was staring.

Pulling back the woman bowed and apologized. "Gomen, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going", she said apologizing in a small sweet voice.

_'She doesn't seem all that interesting,' _now that he got up close, but sometimes looks could be deceiving. He should know as he used his looks to do many devious things. This yokai market was much more high class than most, which was why Kuronue and I were there, but he did not know why a human would be here.

He had to assume she probably was so lost in thought she didn't even suspect anything. Not to mention most of the youkai here are beings high class, held humanoid looking features.

"No need to bow, I was partially at fault. I guess we should both pay attention to where were going," I said smoothly, giving her one of my prize-winning smiles.

_'Then again she doesn't seemed to reacting in the least bit strange at the sight of my ears, or tails for that matter, or maybe she is too baffled by my good looks. Yes, she is officially a puzzling case, but alas I will have to_

_put aside my curiosity as my partner wants dango.'_

I smiled at her, before leaving waving a quick backwards goodbye.

**-(Hours Later)-**

"Kuronue we have a problem," I was pissed and shocked at the same time. I had looked all over our hideout, but it wasn't here.

_'Under the rug? no!'_

'_Near the springs? no!'_

_'In the garden? no!'_

Kuronue looked up from fiddling with a gem from our latest heist.

"What?" looking at me, his eyes widening briefly in surprised.

'_Yes my hair may be in a disarray, but it was like that for a reason.'_ My kitsune pride coming to the surface, I ran my hands through my hair fixing it quickly.

"Kuronue, that bitch at the market stole my death rose seed."

He looked at me now completely stunned, before breaking down into fits of laughter. _Of course he would be the one to think this is funny._ I clenched his fist, getting annoyed at how my partner found this amusing.

_'Kami, why did I continue to stay around this demon?'_

"It's not funny, I blame you for this. You and your stupid belly," he looked at me controlling himself. He mumbled about stupid partner and dango.

"Sorry Youko, its just how do you get pick pocketed. (_**Snickers**)_ while pick-pocketing them. It's just so unreal and comical." Grudgingly I had to admit he had a point there. "I mean you're the proclaimed King of thieves and you get robbed by a human," he said full out laughing, clutching his sides.

"Whatever, we have to find her, that necklace is priceless. A rare demon seed, that my mother saved for me before her death a long time ago," I said.

I watched Kuronue's face become serious at the mention of my mother, he knew I never joked about my mother.

"Alright, we'll find her," he said.

That's why I stayed with him, because he knew when it came to my mother it was a time to be serious.

**~oOo~**

Three days of nothing, then we finally caught it, only it wasn't the same. The scent had changed dramatically.

The scent was lovelier and spicier, yet smelled like that of a honeysuckle blossom. It had turned exotic, but still held she still held her old scent.

Though when questioning those who had come in contact with the scent they informed him that the scent belonged to that of a fire kitsune. It made me really start thinking.

'_Was that whole incident at the market three days ago a setup.'_

It would make sense he hadn't noticed her stealing his demon seed necklace. Then again most female kitsunes respected my powerful lineage and tried to mate with me, not steal from me.

'_Maybe she was one of the power crazy ones, who desired the power of the seed. However I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Nobody, and I mean nobody steals from, the Great Youko Kurama and gets away with it!'_

He had told Kuronue to head back to base and that he would handle the little thief.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day (Author's P.O.V.) <strong>

* * *

><p>Both figures jumped back from each other. The female figure smashed her hands to the ground several vines came up from the ground wrapping around the male's ankles slamming him into the ground.<p>

Before the male shouted out at the other "Well, it looks like you were a kitsune after all! A kitsune stealing from a fellow kitsune, what a disgrace," the female figure just laughed at his words.

"Ha, this coming from, the King of Thieves, the legendary Youko Kurama. It's funny because I distinctively remember you taking something from me first, so who really is the disgraceful one," the female yelled back.

The male now known as Youko had nothing to say in retaliation.

He merely lashed out at her and their dance began once more.

Before Youko knew it the female's sword began to glow pink and blue, before she slashed at him cutting him deeply. He jumped to the side hissing as the cut began to sizzle. He reached up plucking a seed out of his hair. He crushed in his palm, pressing it to his wound.

He looked his opponent dead in the eye, then he saw his necklace around her neck, cushioned in between her lovely melons. He felt a hunger build in him, but no longer for blood. Instead his more carnal and primal hunger was drawn noticing that she was actually quite lovely even for their kind..

He however doubted sexual seduction would work well on another of his kind, even though it was one of his specialties, besides his rose whip.

The dress she wore was also very provocative. He wonder for a moment whether or not if she was taken.

He could sense a male's youki surrounding her, but it appears she had not been taken for he could smell her purity.

Though his thought process shut off, when his necklace was thrown near his feet.

He looked at the necklace, then looked back up at her critically, before bending down to pick up his necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Kagome's P.O.V.~<strong>

* * *

><p>She looked at him. She could smell his sudden arousal. When she had ran towards the presence that had been releasing their youki as a bold challenge to her a while ago.<p>

Hime had urged her to go that it was probably the kitsune, however she didn't really believe it and was quite surprised to see it was him.

Then again she probably should have paid attention more to the scent, even when she had her human sense the smell of roses and earth hung heavily upon him.

After that no words were said only combat. We had fought for several minutes, before he started with his comment calling her a disgrace to all kitsune for stealing from another kitsune.

'_Obviously he has a short memory if he doesn't remember he stole from me first! A pot calling the kettle black!'_

Then she smelt it his arousal. She shuddered what a lovely scent, but she had no plans of losing her renewed virginity to the kitsune thief.

She better rectify this situation quickly. She hadn't had time to work on her skills with getting out of sexual seduction and she still had to be prepared for what Enma sent her way.

She quickly reached up unclasping the necklace, before tossing it at his feet. She then turned to leave, though he seemed shocked at my hasty movements and questioned them.

"Wait, what's the meaning of this. Why are you giving me this," he asked frustrated, his brows drawing together trying to draw conclusions most likely as to why she did what she did..

"You took my money, but I'm pretty sure that you've spent it. I have no need to for the necklace and it is obviously precious to you to come and find me. Anyways I just wanted you to know that you should

think before you steal from someone," with that said I left, picking up my bag I had discarded to the side, leaving behind a flabbergasted silver kitsune.

His mouth held ajar as she laughed running at full speed away from the ridiculous silver kitsune, though Hime still made comments in her head about how they should have tried their sexual seduction on him.

She shook her head hime never ceasing to amaze her with her perverseness.

**-(Hours later)-**

I ran at full speed, hoping to get as far away as possible from the King of Thieves, though somehow I don't think that shall be the last time I see him.

I stopped only to see a light shine down in front of me, I shielded my eyes. Though as the light dimmed I was greeted with the sight of Lord Enma.

"_**Human ye have undergone a change from I can see, nonetheless. For your final battle ye shall face, I Enma, ruler and Kami over the spirits of the living and dead in combat. If you can last more**_

_**than an hour, I shall grant ye your wish, and ye shall bare me a son. Is this clear," **__he spoke with power._

"Yes, my lord," I said bowing in respect to him.

_**"Then let us begin,"**_ I reacted quickly as a blade came down upon the ground where I had just been standing. I withdrew my blades, rolling to the side as his blade came down once more, pivoting off the

ground to launch myself at him.

My katana glowed and began to brighten at the powerful energy source the Kami before me held. "Seimei no sen hana do my will," she said.

My blade turned a light pink, with blue still encircling it blade. "_Shi no hana," _I whispered softly, launching myself at him. She brought down her sword slicing straight through the ground making Enma had to

dodge.

She pushed forward slashing, using her wakizashi to bring down force alternating to Semei no sen hana to parry his sword and attack. She moved with grace and precision

We fought for what seemed like forever, though it has only been a little over half an hour. My heart is racing, he really is pushing me to my limits.

I dodge another attack concentrating my youki into the ground. _'Oh dear earth heed my call, answer to my power, give me thine power,'_ I willed the vines to shot up, to ensnare the him, however he merely set them aflame.

I recalled my youki from the ground, I won't endanger nature in a foolish cause. I concentrate my foxfire with my reishi, condensing it into a ball.

'_Let's hope this works!'_ I through at it hit its target, unfortunately it only managed to slightly burn, and his healing abilities easily fixed it. She launched herself high into the air, she closed her eyes concentrating

her youki into a giant field, she began to raise her pheromone levels exponentially, her eyes opened only they were glowing green now.

She moved as fast as she could launching herself at him taking us both to the floor, with her straddling him.

'_Sexual Seduction, all kitsunes possess a special pheramone to which they can uses on an enemy to confuse and seduce an enemy, or friend,'_ replaying what Hime-san had told me.

Hime said she had to feel it. She looked down at his concentrating looking deeep within me, then I went with what I felt.

I watched as his eyes went hazy, I smiled. '_Success!'_

'_I began by pushing myself on him, placing soft kisses to his neck, to which he moaned. I began grind my hips into his. His arms came up to pull me down on to him. Our lips met in a fiery kiss. I could feel his beard_

_softly tickling my chin. Our tongues battled for dominance._

_As we kissed my hand went in search of a prize, landing at his sash, using skillful hands, I undid it, letting my hand travel into its warm depths. I watched as he broke the kiss shuddering, as my hands grab his thick_

_shaft through his clothes.'_

I looked at Lord Enma, as he thrashed on the ground, moaning every other minute. I could smell his arousal. The sexual seduction I had used was mixed with an illusion of myself.

Now that I look at him from this vantage point his doesn't look that bad. His face seems much more kinder. His beard isn't overly hairy, and he's quite muscular, but not overly so.

I went and sat beside him, as I could not move very far, or the illusion would disappear. She sat by his side and watched as time went by, another minute and will have been over an hour. I sighed, I really do

need to sleep. Ever so gently as the minute ended I casually laid my head on his shoulder, before drifting off. The illusion disappeared minutes later.

**X-X-X-X-X Lord Enma P.O.V. X-X-X-X-X**

I felt like I would explode with the sensations her wicked mouth did to me, then as if a dream it ended. I looked up, only to see it was nearly night time. The air was cooler. I moved to sit up, only to feel a

weight on my shoulder.

I looked on to see the priestess, however, all of her clothes were in place, and he distinctively remembered shredding them to pieces.

Then he smelt it, the smell of a fading pheromone. He recalled everything over in his mind, surprised instead of seeing him and the woman both writhing in pleasure, to see himself moaning like a little virgin,

while the woman sat casually watching me.

'_She had used her pheromones and an illusion to trap me, and wait the time out,'_ I sneered at my lack of strength for falling so easily for it. Though I was proud of her, she had done what was necessary.

I looked at her sleeping face. She had changed much since I saw her a month ago. She had locked onto that bond with that kitsune she called her son. He had done his research on her.

She had a whole bunch of half demon children she had adopted. She was selfless and strong.

She is always thinking about her friends and at times puts herself in danger to see that their safe.

I ran a finger over her plump, pink lips. She looked like an innocent angel. She was obviously worn out. He will admit he had his doubts about her strength as a human, especially since carrying a Kami's child,

would put her in danger if one of his enemies, or hers for that matter found out she was pregnant.

Not to mention most who carried the child that weren't a Kami themselves died.

Of course he knew she was an immortal, but that didn't always pertain to the child as well.

He could just leave her here, but he was a Kami of his word and she had proved herself worthy enough.

He gently picked her up, walking over to her bag. He summoned on of his servants, motioning towards the bag, before summoning a portal to his palace, leaving his servant to carry her things.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter. Sorry it took so long, its been a busy week for me. Review tell me what you think.<p>

**Seimei no sen hana-** A Thousand Blossoms of Life

**Shi no hana-** Blossom of death


	9. Baby

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes.**

**Summary:** Kagome's mission for Kikyo has ended. She has been finally restored. However with the ending of one mission, marks the beginning of another one. Can she save the demon race from being wiped out? Will she achieve her dream of a world of demons and humans at peace, or will it all turn to chaos right before her very eyes?

**Author Note:** Also explain the relationship between Enma and Kagome. Enma has deep affection for her, as she does for him, but outside of the baby, they won't have an exact relationship, as she will be paired with other's. The reason will be revealed soon as to why there relationship won't progress.

'_Thinking.'_

'_**Enma Speaking'**_

* * *

><p><strong>An Immortal's Baby<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>It's been three months, since that day,'<em> the day I bested Enma with my sexual seduction. I've returned to my children. I looked down at my ever growing bump. Yes, I am carrying Enma's child. Despite all the rumors of his cruelty he was always sweet to me and showered me with gifts all the time.

It really was a hassle getting him to allow me to live with my children, but I managed to persuade him with some slightly underhanded tactics.

Honestly I wouldn't have minded staying with Enma. No we didn't love each other, but we had a little something which we could have built a relationship upon. Unfortunately Enma didn't disclose he had concubines, thirty-eight of them, five of which had bore him children already.

Unfortunately for them, they had all bore him daughters. He had sixteen daughters, most of his daughters took after their mothers, two however had his kind eyes. One possessed his freakishly tall height and facial structure, looking more like Enma than her mother.

I didn't feel sorry for them, as they were just happy to live the pampered life of as a Kami's concubine. Most of his concubines were demi-goddesses, or were high class demonesses.

I was his first human, well **errr**, _'damn_ _I'm not sure what to call myself.'_

As I have the youki and abilities of a full demon, I don't think I could call myself a half demon. but I am still human, so I'm just Kagome for right now.

I have about two more months to go before my due date. I've been training more within my mind as to not hurt the baby, though I highly doubt it would matter, as the baby puts a giant barrier over my womb anytime he senses danger, sometimes before I myself sense it.

Enma is truly happy at how things are going for him. He says this shows that the baby shall be very strong, for none of his other children did this while in the womb, which had resulted in the death of three of his unborn children. He also said he could smell that the baby was a boy, I had asked him how this was possible, because I still didn't know how to decipher a lot of smells still outside of the basic scents of lust, anger, and sadness.

He explained to me that a boy's scent will lay heavily upon a woman's womb in the beginning of the pregnancy, whereas a girls is nearly none existent till the later months of the pregnancy. I rubbed my tummy in expectation. I am just happy to have the little one. I've also been given the use of Enma's servants, which I use to bring me more information on spatial creation.

I know that there are demons outside of Japan, which is why I am making plans for after my son's birth to call for a grand meeting for the youkai cardinal lords of every country currently in existence.

Enma says he shall help me when the time comes.

I will send a letter to Kouga, who has taken over for his father responsibilities, though his father is still technically the Lord of the Northern Lands

Sesshoumaru-sama, I shall visit personally to tell what shall come to pass.

Touran-sama and her siblings, who have spent the past twelve years since the failed resurrection of their father working to reunite all of the feline youkai under them.

The other cardinal lords are Raizen-sama the Southern lord, the lightning lord. He is said to be one of the oldest ruling youkai cardinal lords. That he was fierce and powerful.

Yomi-sama, the bandit lord, who is young in comparison to most of the cardinal lords, who took the throne by over throwing the last bandit lord. It is said that he is blind now, thanks to his arrogance in battle. It also known he was once apart of Youko Kurama's band of thieves.

Tori-sama of the Sky rules the Northern sky, ruler of the tori youkai

'_This is going to be a tough situation, as the bird of paradise had been under Lord Tori's rule and he had not been happy when his subjects were killed by Kouga's clan and Inuyasha, no matter how much of a disgrace they were to the tori youkai race.'_

Best not bring those two for the first meeting.

Ryujinn-sama, ruler of the Eastern sky, ruler over the hiyoukai and dragon race.

The other lords are smaller lords of different clans serving under them. Then again this didn't include the other supernatural's, like the witches, nymphs, and faeries of other lands.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Push Mamma, push child, push,"<p>

_'Dammit I'm pushing. Kami I'm going to kill Enma_'

"Curse you Enma!," I screamed as I felt Ai wiping the sweat off my face.

I had to push, I gave the next push my all.

I had been pushing for a while, I wondered if the boy would just come already.

"Waaah, waaah," the cries of my son let me know he was finally out.

'T_hank goodness.' _I watched as they cleaned him off, my son.

"Kagome were not done yet child. We have to expel the placenta, I nodded in understanding, _the afterbirth._ It was the part you never really saw on tv. It felt like hours later before I could finally see my son. They had temporarily removed me to help me wash and replace the bedding. I sat propped up on the futon with lots of pillows.

My son had been cleaned up while he was away from me. Now he no longer had blood and goo on him and he had been wrapped in swaddling clothes. I stretched out my hands that felt like jelly wishing to hold him.

"Here ye are a healthy boy," Saku, the old lady hanyou midwife, passed me my son.

I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. _'He's perfect,' _I thought as my eyes took in his facial features. He was born with a full head of light brown hair and ever so slowly I watched as little brown, red eyes flickered open to greet me. He reminds me of a baby version of Enma minus the beard. He also had a slight glow to his skin no doubt signifying his demi-god blood.

I let my aura wash over him, checking him for any illnesses, allowing him to take in my scent. I gave smile finding nothing wrong. I could sense his reishi, he held none of my acquired youkai traits, which is okay.

_'Athough I was kinda hoping he would have fluffy ears.'_

"Hey little one, I'm your mommy and your my-"

"**Where are they,"** a booming voice questioned from outside.

I recognized the voice instantly.

"Enma I'm in here," I called to him. He heard my voice because not even a second later he pushed aside the shoji door.

He was immediately at my side. "Forgive me for not getting here sooner," he apologized surprising her. He kneeled down next to me on the futon gazing at me with a mix of emotions in his eyes. I sent him a weak half smile. "Our son," I said feeling exhausted, before placing our son carefully in his arms.

I could see Ai and the rest peeking from behind the door. I smiled and made a small gesture for them to come forward.

"Is this our brother? What are you going to name him," she asked, looking at Enma when questioning about the child's name.

He smiled at her, **"Koenma, his name shall be Koenma."**

I looked at him, _'Devil Child_.' He was the father so I could not contest the name. Our child now dubbed Koenma let out a shrill scream, alerting everyone to his hunger.

Everyone filed out while Enma stayed behind gently putting our son in my arms. I knew he wasn't going to leave.

I let my kimono slip off my shoulder, bring Koenma's head to my breast as he latched onto my nipple. _'Oh fuck, it hurt!'_ Afer a few minutes I got used to the pain, supporting my son's head.

I looked up only to see Enma looking at our son. I felt him letting his aura and his scent covering our son.

I knew he really wanted us to go with him back to his palace, but I refused. "Enma let us cherish this moment even if it is only for today," he looked up at me, understanding.

'_The discussion about where and who would raise him.'_

I heard the pop noise as Koenma released my abused nipple, letting out a cute whine, before drifting off. I smiled down at him. I moved him, so that he wouldn't be crushed by me in the middle of the night.

I could feel Enma staring at us with longing.

I looked up at him, motioning for him to join us, as I closed my eyes. I felt him slide in behind me, draping a arm over my waist.

'_This moment, how I wish it could last,'_ with this last though in mind I drifted off surrounded in the warmth of my son and Enma.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter! Yay, Koenma's been born, sorry if I kinda sped through it, I was having a major brain fart. I'll try to update at least once this week.<p>

**-sama- **honorfic which means lord, or lady. At times someone of high class, or nobility.

**Tori-** bird

**Hiyoukai-** fire demon

**Youkai-** demon

**Koenma-** devil child


	10. Disagreement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes included in here. **

**Author Note:** A little short chapter for before Thanksgiving. I was taking in a lot the reviews everyone made into consideration, but every scenario would have made it seem to rushed, so right now I just gonna play it safe and do my best to please my fans, while staying true to my way of writing.** Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p>'<em>thinking'<em>

"_**Enma Speaking"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Immortal's Disagreement<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>How Kagome wished that the moment had lasted forever. Just to feel the closeness and togetherness of Enma and their child, however fate was not so kind, as we look upon them nearly a fortnight later.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your being ridiculous Enma," I seethed at the Spirit Kami standing across from me. Currently the situation was tame, but if he provoked me anymore it may get ugly.<p>

"_**Kagome your being unreasonable, I have many enemies and despite great fighting skills, you just gave birth to our son. I would feel much better with both of you coming back with me to the palace and for once please this this through rationally,"**_ he was pleading with me. His eyes softening and his face taking on a less fierce look. The sharp angles that his face once held in frustration, turned to a soft curve and I could feel him really wishing for me to simply agree with him.

Even though his said this and it might seem rational in his eyes. I knew it wasn't, because in the end someone would get hurt in the end.

"_Not physically, but emotionally.'_

I know many might think I'm acting irrationally and selfishly, but I am not think how it may affect me, but how it may affect our child.

I may not know a lot, but Enma and I despite our attraction to each other tend to clash, badly might I add.

During my second week staying with him, we nearly destroyed half the castle with our clashing energies.

I would not bring a child up to believe that was the social and familial norm.

I will give my child all that I have to offer and fight to see him succeed, even if it meant me raising him alone, before giving him to Enma to be trained.

This I could say I agreed with, for he was Enma's heir. He would one day rule the Spirit world and would need to be prepared for such things.

'_Things that I myself could not teach him, but I'll be damn before I let him be carted off now and raised by those spoiled whores he keeps,'_ I sighed calming myself, _'They're not whores, they have feelings to, even if they are happy to simply lie on there backs to live the good life, I have no right to judge.'_

Enma thinks I'm acting irrational, but the truth of the matter is he's just frustrated. He is a Kami who is highly feared by mortals and demons alike. He has always got what he wanted.

I bet without a shadow of a doubt that those woman he had been attracted to just as much, but the second they caved in he got tired of them and then they became simple toys at his disposal.

He was fooling himself if he thought his interest in me would last. More than likely if I went with him, he would tire of me in a decade or so, and resort to finding something more amusing. I being me would more than likely blow my top, as I already know I have a short fuse, which would start the arguments, leading to a very emotionally scarring childhood for our child.

I refuse for that to happen. No matter what our child will have a good life and upbringing.

"Enma, I will make you a promise here and now, which I will expect you to uphold and keep. Should you do this I may grant you what you desire," I looked at him, standing tall and proud I would not back down. I could practically hear his thoughts contemplating each and every way in which he could work this conversation to his benefit, because no matter how many children we could have had together, he is a tactical warrior and at this point I am the enemy.

He wished to be cunning and manipulative, but when you spend three years in the feudal era fight a manipulative bastard like Naraku, you yourself look at all the angle in which you can make the situation work in your favor, while overcoming manipulation and an enemy's manipulation.

"_**Fine, what is it you wish of I, Enma ruler of the Spirit World," **_he replied also standing at full height.

It would seem he was done thinking, though I wonder what he had come up with as his conclusion. There was not much he could do other than forcefully take the child from me, but I highly doubt Koenma would be happy with that, as he rarely wishes to be far from and makes a point to teleport to wherever I am.

'_Dammit I forget how tall these beings can be at times!'_

"I want you to promise me to …

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong> I wonder what the promise Kagome wants Enma to make. Tune in next week to find out. Have a happy Thanksgiving.

**Fortnight**- two weeks


	11. A Kami's Promise

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime characters I choose to put in her.**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p>'<em>thinking'<em>

"_**Enma speaking"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Kami's Promise<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I want you to promise me to do your best to change," I said looking him dead in the eye.<p>

He looked right back at me his eyes seemed to start searching mine for a more in depth answer.

He merely arched his bushy eyebrow at me, _**"Change, change what exactly," **_he questioned.

She wanted to snort. _'Leave it to him to find nothing wrong with himself.'_

"What I mean Enma, ruler of the Spirit Realm, is that you must change. I am not going to cut corners with you and falsify the facts. A major problem with me letting our child go with you is the concubines. I am sure any other mother wouldn't wish to have their child raised by another woman, let alone a concubine, but I won't have you throw them out so Koenma can go with you. They have given you children as well, however, in the same light you are a problem as well. You're too proud, you are to full of yourself, and though you don't show cruelty to me I see the way you treat your servants and others. I don't want my child to be raised around that and grow up to be like that," I stopped speaking his hands were clenched like if he were ready to burst out against her claims and raise hell, but I will not allow him to this needs to be said.

_'He needs to see the truth of the matter and accept it, otherwise everyone will suffer, and I refuse to let that happen to our child.'_

"This is not to say I do not have my faults, as I shall do my best to change as well, however, I am human, despite my immortality and the demonic traits I carry. Jealousy I will admit is a problem that I carry, but I am trying to change. I am not perfect and your not perfect, but unlike myself your stuck on the thought that as a Kami you are perfect in every aspect, when in truth you have less followers than any other Kami. I have realized and came to term with my faults and I am doing my best to overcome them to change for a better future. With all this in mind I also propose that you allow him to stay with me for the time being and when he is of age you may take him to train," I spoke the last bit, before looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction. _'_

'_Was he going to take what she said into consideration, or blow his top, like all the other times they spoke about our child's upbringing.'_

However his face was unreadable at the moment. His brows were knitted together and his hands were clenching. I sincerely hoped he would realize his faults as I have realized mine and we can both work to change for our son, for the new world, and for the future to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Enma P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I am listening to Kagome. I hear what she is saying. What she asks for isn't unreasonable, but he had hoped she would want to be with him. When she had stayed at the palace in the beginning it was a euphoric sensation that coursed through me and not always on a sexual level.<p>

'_She is meek, yet witty, and enjoyable to be around at times. And then there are times when I come at her and she becomes this fiery temptress warrior, ready to seduce you with her ideas and intelligence, only to run you through with her anger,'_ he grinned within the confines of his mind, half listening to what she was saying.

It wasn't that he didn't take her seriously, but he knew all this. Albeit he wasn't keen on the idea of changing if it would please her he would do it. He knew on some level that she was most likely jealous of his many concubines, though it brought him great satisfaction when she voiced it to him.

It meant she felt something for him.

I can't help the way I feel, but I won't lie and say I'm in love, not to say I would tire of her like she thinks. She was perfect in my eyes.

'_Yes we had our fights here and there, but that only made the making up that much sweeter.'_ I can still feel her soft caresses from back then in the earlier stages of her pregnancy. The feel of her smooth skin against my own. Her soft pants and moans for more, and her tongue that did exquisite things to my body, with her hair surrounding her like a sea of red and black.

I felt my loins stir when I first gazed upon her when she entered my domain with that half demon inuyoukai searching for his father's fang. She stood valiantly against the half demon's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru.

He had felt his blood rise when the daiyoukai had sprayed her with the acid. He had hoped she would die, so he could offer her life, in exchange that she stay with him, though now as he stood here on this fateful day he is thankful of the sword's power for saving her.

He clenched his fist at the evil and wicked thoughts he had about wanting her death just to sate his own lust. He came out of his thoughts when she paused, he looked at her, but she merely continued.

"This is not to say I do not have my faults, as I shall do my best to change as well, however, I am human, despite my immortality and the demonic traits I carry. Jealousy I will admit is a problem that I carry, but I am trying to change. I am not perfect and your not perfect, but unlike myself your stuck on the thought that as a Kami you are perfect in every aspect, when in truth you have less followers than any other Kami. I have realized and came to term with my faults and I am doing my best to overcome them to change for a better future. With all this in mind I also propose that you allow him to stay with me for the time being and when he is of age you may take him to train," she stopped speaking looking at me in expectatly.

I went over in my head all that she had stated honestly he hadn't expected her to say anything about changing. He could understand where she was coming from. He was the ruler of the Spirit Realm, he was the one you feared not worshipped like Amaratsu, or Inari, whom the miko before me serves.

The proposal she made would actually work in the long run and he was sure she would allow him to visit, and later on train the child. As he also realized now that his comments before were selfishly proclaimed, because he wanted the Kagome to be with him, for her to give herself to him in all her entirety, but he knew now that was wrong. He was thinking only of his happiness and not of hers and our child.

'_In the two weeks since the birth of his heir he had felt at peace. He had a son, whose power may one day come to rival his own and the mother of his child who was strong, loyal, graceful, and made him feel complete.'_

He could feel her eyes on him, with his mind made up.

**"I Enma ruler of the Spirit Realm, do hear by give mine solemn promise to change, as I accept your proposal that he remain with you till he comes of age, where I shall adhere to his training as a demi-kami,"** he looked at her, she was smiling.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I smiled, I don't know why, but I felt like crying. I was happy he had agreed, because even though I won't admit it out loud, Enma brought out my need to have him tame me with his domineering essence.

"I thank you for this, truly," I spoke as my eyes leaked tears of happiness. He was willing to try and change.

I was brought out of my thought when something wrapped around my waist pulling me close, I was engulfed in the scent of smoky pine and a warm hearth. My arms coming up to his neck, as his arms lifted me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

I gave him a soft peck on the lips, but it soon became more passionate.

We stayed like that for what seemed like years. I felt his heart beating, the sound soothed me. His very essence set me alight with a burning desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Three months.'<em>

I closed my eyes, listening to mother earth's voice. Hearing her heart resonate throughout the world. Her calming reassurance as she blew in a warm breath of air to give us respite from the winter's freezing weather.

The forest surrounding Jikan no mura had not withered despite the harsh weather these past six moons. Since it was so dense and because of the youki the demon ninja had pored into them to make the forest act as their shield.

I heard the chirping of birds intent on surviving the winters cold essence. I looked up pinpointing there location easily with my amplified senses. I casually sent out my aura to more their nest.

'_Stay warm and when springs comes fly into the sky and be free.'_

I sighed, "Ka-san, we should head back since we disposed of the enemy," I smiled down at Ai.

She would have been taller than me had I not acquired that growth spurt when I was changed. "Right, after all I'm sure Koenma misses his favorite big sissy," I said, as we picked up our pace back to the village.

"Your right, race you," she yelled taking off.

I smiled decided to amuse her, taking lead with ease. "You better do better than that slow poke!"

I could feel Ai smile at my back as we raced back to our home. Koenma was no doubt going to be fussy and hungry. I had decided I would start weaning him after the winter like most women here usually do, and I can see why. It's the one food supply that doesn't run out, which with all the wars, villages usually having to ration food, a extra couple of months of sore breast over starving is a blessing.

As we came upon the village I watched Roku open the gates. I smiled looking back at Ai, before speeding though them. "Awww, no fair Ka-san, I was supposed to win this time."

I giggled as she pouted.

"Oh come on Ai, you only have yourself to blame. I mean how do you let an old lady like me beat you," I said hunching my back acting like an old lady. I laughed when I saw Roku and Ai both in fits of laughter, before I heard a distinctive cry.

_Right on time.'_

I watched as Shion came out with him, I gently took him from her, before heading in to see to his hunger.

As Koenma fed my thoughts drifted to his father, Enma. He had left a week after making the promise saying he would change and one day he would claim me, I scoffed at the comment when he said it, but my heart had raced a mile a second.

Sometimes he said the sweetest, if not boldest things ever. If Enma was a Kami I might believe he is a distant relative of Koga.

He had sent a letter since then stating after the winter we would begin preparations. The future warlord Oda Nobunaga and Tokugawa Ieyasu, who would come later on and truly unite the lands. We have less than a decade to create a separate word for the demons, then slowly move the demons there as to not cause question at the sudden disappearance of all the demons.

I could feel my head hurting from thinking al of this at once, then I heard a pop, signaling Koenma was done, I burped his, before placing his in the crib the children had helped me create, to sleep.

I pushed aside the shoji doors heading out, securing the door so no cold air would come in. Roku and Dai securing the last of the wood, Ai, Moegi, and Shion preserved the last of the meats with the salts.

I smiled, four weeks ago Asagi had her coming of age before winter had really set in. She mated another demon, a full-youkai who was a kaze-youkai. She was with child now.

I almost cried when I heard the child's heart beat a sennight ago. My little Asagi had grown up and was going to have her own child soon enough. They were just growing up so fast, even Shion and Moegi. Their coming of age ceremony would come next summer with how fast they were growing.

Since they were half demons they aged faster, before slowing down when they reached the age of eighteen, much like Inuyasha aging every other decade or so. I knew this, but I felt like I was cheated out of three years of their lives.

I sighed looking up taking my mind off a subject that I was still touchy with, watching as the day faded away into night, I lifted my nose slightly scenting the wind being carried my way, before realizing what was coming.

"Kids hurry up and get inside, looks like a storm is brewing this way," I narrowed my eyes, darting forth to help speed up their work. The kids started moving faster, while Shion went to tied down anything lose.

I moved toward the gate, squatting down gently urging my youki into the ground, asking the plants to give us there strength. This storm is going to hit hard. Already the wind is picking up and the clouds are moving in darker than the night itself.

'_Please Kami-sama watch over us.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Again sorry it took so long! Review!<strong>

**Jikan no mura- **Village of Time

**Ka-san-** short for oka-san which means mother

**Ai-** means love

**Kaze-yokai**- wind

**Moons- **means days

**Moon cycle-** one month

**Summers- **refers to years

**Fortnight-** Two weeks

**Sennight- **One week


	12. What lies after a storm?

**I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime characters I choose to put in here.**

**A/N: Kagome's age 28 (but she looks 18), **with the children of Horai Island the way they look in age will differ, because of their species. However they don't age as slowly as full youkai and generally don't live as long.

'_thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>What lies after the storm?<strong>

* * *

><p>The walls seem to reflect the sound of the howling wind. Snow came down in a angry flurry on the residents of Jikan no Mura and the surrounding areas.<p>

In the cursed forest the animals were either in hibernation; safe and warm, or trying to survive the harsh weather.

The freezing chill seem to leak through the fire, as the figures within the village all moved closer to their individual hearths to stay warm.

The winter air would take many lives and leave many beaten up and in the middle of this turbulent weather knelt one priestess, on her knees, her face pale excluding her nose and ears that had taken a rosy hue from the cold winds biting at her face, continuing their assault on her person.

Her breath coming out in soft pants, her shoulders giving a light quiver from the cold winds. The priestess hands were interlocked like an impenetrable force, but you could see her hands shaking.

Her eyes were closed as she willed the element to hear her plea. The wind began to pick up, a surge of warmth came forth. Nature heard the priestesses plea and were answering in accordance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>O fiery fire that has been lit, <em>

_ignite a warmth in their hearths,_

_let their hearts be filled by the fiery furnace_

_that it may warm our freezing souls.'_

I opened my eyes, pulling my cloak tighter around my body, as snow blew all around me. I rose from my knees, rubbing the snow that had accumulated there. I sighed exhausted, before deciding to head in side, before I got sick.

Using my ki to stoke the fires in the villagers homes without the fires going haywire took a lot more out of me than I thought.

My ears perked up hearing sound as I came closer to my home, it was probably Shion.

She loved the snow and the nighttime. She remember the winter before she had first left. Shion had been so quiet and shy, now though Shion had opened up more and was more expressive. From what she learned Shion took it hard when she left and had been training with the old demon ninja and reading the ninja scrolls to grow stronger.

I kept walking slowly hearing every single thing around me despite the roaring blizzard surround me. My ears perked hearing soft moans, a rosy hue going across my cheeks, but not from the cold.

Asagi and her mate were obviously finding there own way of keep themselves warm, seeing as how she is still in the early stages of her pregnancy.

Dai and Roku were sleeping, probably relying on their youki to warm them. Moegi was wrapped up in her and Ai's room.

I slid the shoji door, moving in quickly before any of the snow could enter. I placed my cloak on the hooks Asagi's mate had graciously made for me, taking off my geta by the door, she shuffled down the silent hallway.

I moved quietly towards the kitchen where with her keen hearing she could hear someone breathing softly. I smiled at the sight of Shion sitting there with two cups of tea, a slight steam rising from them, as she picked up one to sip at it slowly. "I thought you might like some tea Oka-san before you went to sleep," she said in a whispery voice.

'_She is such a thoughtful growing young lady.'_

Thank you, Shi-chan, your so thoughtful," she said moving over towards the table.

"Shi-chan you should be in bed," I said sitting down on the small cushions surrounding the low table, before taking a slow sip of the tea, releasing a sigh as it hit the back of her throat.

Shion smiled at me, "Hai Oka-san, I just love the winter, I can't wait till morning to see the pretty snow," she said a dreamy look on her face. I giggled at her googly-eyed expression taking a sip of my tea, _'ahhh, sweet mint tea, my favorite.'_ Her little girl could be so mature sometimes, but then there were times like these that she saw the little child in her.

I smiled really looking at my beautiful growing girl. Her once light purple hair had undergone a change now three shades darker and had lengthened to her mid-back.

Her small horns on either side of her head had grown, but they blended in looking like headband as they curved toward each other. Her eyes and sense she knew were much sharper and her body had grown out more. Soon her little girl may settle down as well and bring forth powerful children.

'_Ai said she would stay with Koenma while I went outside, best not leave her waiting too long.'_

"I know that, but we may have our work set out for us come morning with the way it looking like when I was out there, so just make sure to get some sleep," I said gulping down the last bit of tea, before getting up to head to bed.

"Goodnight, Shi-ku, sweet dreams," I said heading off, I heard her whisper a small goodnight.

'_She really does love the snow, I used to love the snow too even if but for a moment.'_

I smiled sadly thinking back to a time when the snow became my favorite time of winter, before it became my least favorite part.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>23 yrs ago<em>**

"Tou-san when we be there, is Ka-san tummy gonna drop before we get home," innocent muddy brown eyes of a little girl looked up from her car seat towards her father.

He smiled and winked at her, "We'll be there soon Kaggy and Ka-san's tummy isn't going to drop," he told his little five year, smiling at how she asked if Nodoka would give birth to their son.

He turned around to pay attention to the traffic, blowing his horn, when a car sped by, cutting him off, though he was careful to catch himself before he cursed in front of his little girl. She was truly a smart and remarkable little girl, an exact replica of his beloved Nodoka.

"Ooohh, Tou-san look look its raining white," the little girl said pressing her face to the window as best she could with the seatbelt not making her uncomfortable.

The man looked out at the so called white rain and smiled, "Kaggy that's not rain its called snow," he said looking through his rearview mirror at his little girl as she tried to sound it out.

"Sn-sn-snow, snow," she smiled a toothy grin, "I did it Tou-san snow," she said giggling like crazy.

Her chubby cheeks rosy and her eyes filled with glee that only an innocent could possess.

"That's right snow, sweetie. It only comes in the winter, its pure and beautiful just like you baby girl," he said smiling at his little girl, who was the apple of his eye and his most beloved child.

"Tou-san I wanna touch it, can I—can I pwetty pwease with cherry on top," she pleaded with her big doe eyes giving her Otou-san the best puppy dog eyes. He sighed, turning on his blinker, before pulling off to the side of the road into a small snowy field to let his little girl play in the snow.

All the while coming down the road at a distance was a big rig, that would slide off the road from the black ice, flipping over and exploding by the father and his daughter, taking the life of a man in his prime and leaving a little girl scarred forever.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>I entered the nursery to see Ai asleep soundly beside Koenma's crib.<p>

I smiled pulling the blanket over her, gently running the back of my hand over her forehead. She had aged but not by much, though she had grown taller.

The old hanyou lady said fish youkai were one of the few who aged slowly and as such a half fish youkai aged slower than other hanyou.

I moved over to my son's crib, my eyes softening as my heart clenched at my sweet little boy sleeping with an innocent expression on his face. He was sucking on the pacifier she a had made for him. She reached down running her hand gently over his small little hand, Koenma's hand flexing with knowledge of his mother's presence but remained asleep.

'_Still eventually she shall grow up and have children of her own, before time takes its toll on her as well, even my son, though it make take many millennia's, or even a strong foe, for he is but a demi-kami even he shall leave me all **alone**.'_

I quietly moved over to my adjoining room, silently moving. I sighed my thoughts only continuing to remind me of the impending loneliness.

My hands working deftly at the ties of my kimono, before moving over to my wardrobe to slip on a sleeping yukata.

I shuffled over to my mat, moving to snuggle under the covers.

I sat up blowing out the wax candle, when I heard the storm pick up. I sighed, before smiling knowing what would make me feel better. My Otou-san's favorite line, whenever there was a thunder storm.

'_What lies after a storm Kaggy?'_

"A rainbow daddy, a rainbow", I whispered to no one in particular, closing my eyes, hoping the storm would end soon, as a lone tear rolled down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Short and sweet.<strong>


	13. Preparations

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12: Preparations**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I decide to put in here.<strong>

**A/N: Enjoy! Hope everyone has a merry Christmas! Hanukkah! Kwanza**

'_Thinking' (First part is letter)_

"_**Enma Speaking"**_

"Queen Naylith speaking"

"**Council Speaking"**

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Preparations<strong>__

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Fourteen Months Later)<strong>_

'_To the rulers of the supernatural near and far you have been summoned by the gods,_

_The times has come, for a unification among all supernatural forces. From Nippon we summon the great cardinal yokai lords, Lord Raizen of the South, Lady Touran ruler of the Nekomatta of the Southeast, Lord Yomi of the Eastern Lands, Lord Ryujin of the Eastern skies, Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands, Lord Tori of the Nothern skies, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands, and Lady Inukimi of the Western skies._

_From the Southwest, past the continent of Nippon over the waters to Egypt, we summon Queen Neith, divine mother of the Succubi, from the interconnected regions we summon King Rashidi, the wise ruler of the Incubus. From the West to the Romanian mountains we summon Queen Lucretia, mother of the Vampyre. From the far frozen Northern lands of the West, we summon Lady Aneira, the frozen beauty ruler of the Koorime._

_From below the lands to the deep blue seas we summon King Triton, kind and just ruler of the seven seas and the creatures of the sea._

_From a place intertwined with time and the dimensions. Where there are interwoven secrets and magic. A place that stands still for the time being. We summon ye the Dimensional Witch._

The letter continued on in this fashion, summoning all the supernatural leaders that the Kami's could locate, which was pretty much all of them. This letter was written on the finest paper that could be used, ivory paper. Those living uder the water were told via Amaterasu messenger. The letter was a summoning for two months from today, it was sent nearly three months prior as to give rulers time to arrive here and finishing up loose ends in there kingdoms. The letter was sent by the messengers of the Kami's.

There were more rulers who would attend, as there are hundreds of different types of supernatural creatures.

Kagome sighed looking around her. Enma had a palace constructed palace floating above the sea with islands surrounding it. She had specifically told him not to go over the top, but this would do seeing as how many royalty would be coming. The place and the way it was built was so that it could be accessible to the different types of supernatural creatures.

The floating palace held twelve hundred rooms, nine hundred baths, aquarium of sorts that would serve as guest room for the aquatic supernatural, twenty libraries, four gardens, three kitchens, huge ballroom, conference room that could hold thousands **(A/N: looks like off of Star Wars, the senators meeting room)**, and much more.

Unfortunately for our dear Shikon no Miko, she was to busy having to study all types of protocals for diferent cultures and races, though she knew the major layout of the palace. At the moment she appears to be improving greatly and fitting in well with her new position as a royal lady.

* * *

><p><strong> Kagome's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mistress where would you like these," the servant asked holding up deep, aqua and blue colored drapes.<p>

I looked over the drapes with a critical eye, I took the material into my hand, soft silk. I ran my hands down to the ends where seashells were intricately woven in the drapes. The feel of it would remind one of the deep blue, unexplored sea.

I looked at the servant, her head was downwards in reverence to her new status.

"Have them hanged up in the aquatic rooms," I said releasing the fabric and headed off to see to the progress of the ballroom. "Yes mistress," she said rolling up the fabric, before scurrying off to have it hanged up.

I straightened my back, walking slowly towards my destination, but with grace as Amaterasu had taught me. I decided to reflect on how much time had passed, since the fateful day I came to the feudal era, a little over fifteen years.

I sighed, these past months had been tiring. Koenma has been walking for nearly eleven months now. Ai was busy with him at the moment. Shion, Moegi, Dai, Roku, Asagi, and the rest had decided to stay in Jikan no mura.

My thoughts misted over remembering saying goodbye to them twelve months ago, right after the spring had come. There smiling faces, waving as we took of on Kage, Kirara's kit who was given to me. He had grown in the time I had been gone. Enma had been busy after he left us in Jikan no mura. He along with the other Kami's had put together this palace, something I had not thought about.

He came to get us right after the winter. It was sad leaving my babies there, but Shion and Moegi had decided to pursue the ninja way and had been training under the old demon ninja. Asagi and her mate said they wanted there child to be raised in the way of the ninja as well.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. The majority of the rooms are ready, thanks to the help of the faeries.

_'I have to remember to thank Enma again.'_ Enma had approached the Queen Naylith, ruler of the fae, or the faeries. Once explaining what was to come they were quite wiling to help. They knew of mans cruelty to the land and destruction of things they would not take time to understand.

Queen Naylith along with the gnomes, trolls, goblins, and other fairytale creatures of the wood had put all their powers together to created a dimension, however it was small and would not be able to fit all of the supernatural creatures. The faeries were actually bigger than I thought.

The gnomes had improved the gardens drastically from what Enma had designed, which included man-eating pants. His reasoning was_'protecting what's mine.'_ Which lead to small heated argument about belonging to him, which led to a steamy makeup back at his palace. Just thinking about it made me blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Reg. P.O.V. <strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ahem, is someone thinking dirty thoughts,"<strong>_ Kagome looked up to see the one she had just been thinking of. She smirked at the sight of his unruly beard and , "Enma what are you doing here," stopping letting out a soft mewl when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his warm figure.

"_**Can I not see the mother of my child,"**_ his hands lowering down to grab her derrière, as he nuzzled her neck. He pressed a soft kiss to her jugular, gently nipping at her.

She let out another mewl, her hands moving up his chest sensuously, before stopping on his upper chest, then she nudged him pushing him away softly, "Enma you know exactly how I feel, I will admit you've changed, but you have a long way to go," with that said she turned on her heel leaving behind a flabbergasted and hard Kami.

'_You give him a little dessert and he expects the whole meal,'_ sighing she continued on towards the ballroom. _'Great and now I'm all hot and bothered.'_

As she approached the door the fae man smiled opening the doors, one winking at her. She smirked straightening out her shoulders, walking forward winking at him as she passed by into the ballroom.

She smiled at the sight of all the faeries flying around putting everything in place. The ballroom It was one of the rooms she liked most. The ceiling and walls were made of see through blue crystals, formed in a dome shaped. From the outside it looked like a giant blue lotus.

The ballroom was decorated to the max. A fountain directly in the middle, a cherub statue with an arrow poised to shoot was situated on top of the fountain. The chandelier hanging from the center consisted of nearly twelve thousand blue rhinestones. Low-rising tables surrounded with different shades of blues cushions around it.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of light multi-colored wings fluttering about. She watched as long glossy blonde moved from side to side. She watched as fae twirled around, the fae was none other than Queen Naylith.

The Queen of the Fae smiled her bright blue eyes sparkling. "Oh my, well Lady Kagome, it nice that ye have chosen to grace us with ye presence, how does ye studies go child," as she spoke she flew in front of Kagome.

She took notice how Queen Naylith's feet never touched the ground. She smiled as the queen kissed both of her cheeks. Kagome returned the greeting to the queen. "Hello Naylith-sama, this Kagome's studies do well, your concerns are noted and graciously accepted." she answered, straightening her posture.

She merely squealed throwing her arms around my ecstatically, "Aww, so pretty and regal, much better from when ye first graced my presence." She pulled Kagome's head into her bosom, running her hands through her hair, going on and on about how soft it was.

'_Even though she talks about my mannerism, she acts like a child most of the time,'_ she smiled at the thought. The queen reminds her so much of her sweet Shippo, sweet and lovable, but knew how to act in certain situations.

"Naylith-sama this Kagome hopes that your stay has been most acceptable and that our accommodations are up to your standards," she merely squealed again going on and on in the fae language, which she knew very little of. She bowed to the queen who was murmuring on about something.

She sighed walking off towards her study. _'Best go consult the advisors on the matters of the treaties for once the dimensions are created.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V. (Two Hours Later) <strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>How will the lands be separated Kagome-sama, not to mention how many dimensions are we speaking of,"<strong> the council spoke as one. Spirit demons great advisors from time's past. All were wise and extremely old. Enma had summon them for me. I sat there on my golden throne, the council sat in floating chairs surrounding me, looking down on me, while I looked up at them with a blank look. My training wouldn't allow me to show my agitation.

However this had to be done. My naivety hadn't allowed me to think of the other supernatural races. "This Kagome has thought for quite a while, this one has come to a conclusion. The lands the yokai will most like settle amongst themselves once the time comes, however for the dimensions it's a different case altogether. I have trained with the spirit of Midoriko, consulted the all-seeing eye and have finally come to terms with time-spatial creation, however, in doing so comes a heavy price for many," I paused looking at them processing the information.

"**Interesting, but it might prove cumbersome, what will they endure because of this," **they sat there looking at me, thinking they had stumped me. _'Men, no matter what age they were all the same, chauvinist pigs, but wise pigs nonetheless.'_

"All yokai and the other supernatural's must make sacrifices. The one that we wont have much to do is the Clan of Darkness, the Vampyre. They survive only off of the blood of humans, animals can sate them for a time, but ultimately without blood they will die, however they are better at hiding themselves than most races. The Succubi have strong magic, while the Incubus's magic dwindles as does their kind. My thoughts on the matter have already to the some extent have already began preparations and this Kagome is only left to consult the Tree of Ages," I looked at them, daring them to find fault in my decisions.

"**Fine, what you have said is quite forthright, you have learned much in this past year,"** they bowed their heads in reverance and disappeared into thin air. _'_

_Most likely going back to Enma to report my decisions and progress,'_ just thinking about the perverted Kami made me shiver. At least he isn't as bad as Inari-sama, _'always touching me inappropriately.'_

I could understand why Sesshoumaru-sama loved being a lord and hated it. You felt a sense of pride in your work and kingdom, but you hated it when people tried to undermine you, which was basically the council's job.

I let out the sigh I had been holding in. _'Vampyre,'_ their queen was said to be quite a foe indeed best to go about consulting the Goshinboku now so I can get back in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reg. P.O.V. (One Week Later)<strong>

* * *

><p>A lone hooded figure walked through the deep forest, the figure walked down the well-worn path towards the tree that had seen it all. A tree that connected many dimensions, a tree that has lived through the ages. The tree that carried an ancient magic few could evr hope to even comprehend let alone wield.<p>

The leaves on the forest floor crunched under her feet, as tree roots moved to the side as to give reverence to her power. The woman hummed softly, but remained poised ready to defend herself if any dared to attack her.

She stopped at the sight of the tree, pulled down her hood to reveal glossy deep obsidian tresses with streaks of scarlet running through it.

The cloaked dropped to reveal the womanly curves of the woman as she ran towards a silver haired figure standing under the tree.

"Inuyasha," the woman ran straight into the man's arms as he swung her around in a circle, softy nuzzling her neck, breathing in her aroma, "Kagome," he said in a throaty groan.

They stayed like that just wrapped in each other's embrace, before Inuyasha spoke, "I have missed you," he said pressing his forehead into hers.

Kagome smiled at her best friend and ex-crush. He looked the same in her eyes, but she knew he had changed. His eyes held a wisdom, she had not seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>She has changed.'<em> Unlike many believed he never stopped loving her, Misaki understood and accepted. He wouldn't lie if anyone asked either. Misaki said she knew the second Kagome came to their wedding. She said it was the look in my eye, when she came. Unfortunately Kagome had moved on, so he locked away his love her.

He once asked Misaki why, she merely replied that this her duty to the Silver Inu clan. She said she did not love him either, but she was attracted to him, which work out just fine. Even now we have three pups. She had three male concubines, whom I allowed her to have. After all who was I to judge when my heart belonged to another.

He felt Kagome slightly push away from him. She smiled, bowing, "This Kagome has not see thy presence in nearly five years, you look well," she spoke softly, but with power. Her posture had straightened. In that moment she reminded me of a female version of Sesshoumaru, before she broke her straight face giggling at my facial expression probably.

"Kagome, so why are you here," I watched as she let out a gasp in mock offence, "Can't I visit my best friend, without having any ulterior motives," she spoke smiling at him. He sigh, "Feh," I watched her give me a cheesy grin, as her hands casual reached up to scratch my ears, I couldn't hold in the moan that passed my lips.

Then he felt her stop, he wanted to grab her hands and tell her to keep doing it, to ravage her sweet, plump lips, whisper sweet nothings in her ears, while hearing her cry out his name as he brought her into a world of ecstasy. She gave me a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V. <strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Dammit, how foolish can I be.'<em> She knew, she always knew. She tried to lie and tell herself that Inuyasha never felt the way she did. Inuyasha had fallen for her, but she had already moved on by the time he realized it. When he mated Misaki I thought he had moved on._'I was so stupid,'_ I swallowed down the guilt that had locked itself in my throat.

"Yash, where is Misaki and the pups?"

He smiled, "Misaki's busy and the pups are staying with Rin for the remainder of the week," he spoke softly, "Kag-"Yash lets not cut around it just say what your thinking," I have to be stern. We have to get this out in the open.

I watched as he shifted on his feet. He was squirming, before he spoke gruffly, "Fine, but will speak back at the hut, where there is more privacy." I sighed, before nodding, motioning for him to lead the way. He smiled grimly turning to lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued!<strong>

Ugh oh, Inuyasha's got hidden feelings. It seems Inuyasha and Kagome have switched roles. Review and tell me what you think!

**Fae- **Faerie people

**Nekomatta- **cat demon

**Vampyre- **original vampire


	14. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I decide to put in here.**

**Summary:** Kagome who has become an **Immortal**. Follow her on her journey as she goes to great lengths to save all of the supernatural race from sure destruction, while all the while be a mother to her children. Can she stay sane, or was she insane to begin with?

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. There will be a lemon in this chapter, I will give fair warning when its coming. Also I know that Shion is a guy, but I thought he would totally be better if he was a girl, because it's going go great for something bigger that will happen later on in the story ^^hint hint^^. I mean you got to admit he would make a perfect girl.

'_thinking'_

"**Inuyasha's** **Beast speaking"**

'_**dream state'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Confrontation <strong>

* * *

><p>"When," she asked me.<p>

'_I know what she wants to know.' _I sighed deeply, I had feared the day that this conversation would come for a long time. She merely looked at me waiting to explain. '_She looks so beautiful and so full of life. I had heard that she had a child, but the were no tellings of her getting married, how I wish it could have been my seed to fill her womb.' _Fiddling with my hands in my lap, _'breath and speak.'_

"They may have start when we first met, but I didn't realize my feelings till later on when I almost lost you inside the demons belly. That's when thoughts started floating through my head that I could not bear to go on if I lost this woman, who is constantly by my side no matter what dangers we may face, who accepts me for who I am, who takes all the shit I spout off. You don't know how much I cherish that kiss we shared in Kaguya's castle, or when I held you in my arms, albeit usually to save you, but even for a moment I took in a deep breath of that pure scent that you carry and thought to myself how I want to always be wrapped in this scent. However I was stubborn and didn't realize my feelings soon enough for you had fallen out of love with me. I willl admit I cried for weeks to myself that I had lost something greater than anything I could ever know, but I knew it was my fault. All those feeling for Kikyo that you thought I had and my running off to find her had cut deeply into your heart, so I dared not to cause you anymore heartache.

Then Sesshoumaru came and said that our lineage could not die out and despite that I was a half demon, that I was family. Then he brought Misaki along who was just like me, but had worked hard to stay with her noble family, so I mated her hoping to quell these feelings and it didn't work, but I thought maybe with time, when she gave birth to our children I had a brief moment of happiness. I care for her, but my heart just won't allow me to love her. Misaki actually doesn't love me either. She has a harem of men from her home to please her. I don't mind as long as it is done outside my house. I'm sorry Kagome, I hoped that I could keep these emotions to myself," I said. I looked up at her, but she seemed to be looking past me.

I followed her line of sight. The instant portraits that she had taken with that ca-mera, she had called them pictures.

Watching as she got up and walked over to them. _'So much for a heart-felt conversation, but I shouldn't have expected her to just jump in my arms at hearing I have love her over a decade later._

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V.<strong>

'_His house looks nice, but it lacks the warmth of love, the pictures on the wall the good ole days seemed to be the only well-loved thing in this house.'_ I can feel Inuyasha's eyes on me. All of this time, I had some inkling of as to the truth, though I myself had overlooked it in fear of having my heart broken again.

Rising I walked over to the wall decorated with hundreds of pictures I myself had taken over the years traveling with Inuyasha and the gang, my eyes resting on the picture Shippo had taken of Inuyasha and I, right next to it was the one I took before the final battle against Naraku.

Sango was dressed in her battle armor. Miroku stood by her for once keeping his hands to himself. Kirara stood on Sango's shoulder her two tails swishing behind her. Shippo was in my arms smiling brightly. Myouga sat on Totosai's shoulder though you could barely see him, who sat on his demon bull. Inuyasha stood next to me a look of annoyance on his face, you could tell he was saying '_feh'_ in his head. We all knew that that last battle we might not al make it back, but we would fight until the very end, well except Myouga, him being the coward he is would probably run if it got to dangerous. I loved this picture so much

Turning back only to see Inuyasha staring at me nervously. I felt a little twinge of guilt But it wasn't like I hadn't heard him, or that I was ignoring him, but worked so hard to close off that part of my life for the both of us. My feeling for him and his constant rejections back them had cut her deep, but maybe I was the selfish one for not taking his feelings, albeit late, but feelings nonetheless.

"Yash, I'm sorry, I knew about your feelings, or at least I had speculated. At the time I had finally managed to wean myself off of you and I was trying so hard to not fall back into that emotional storm of hurt and I was- I was scared Yash…I ..I didn't know if what I speculated was truth or if my lingering feelings were clouding my judgment, but most of all I was afraid," I couldn't speak anymore as my legs collapsed and I cried. All those painful memories came back into my mind, before darkness engulfed my mind.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

"_**Inuyasha come with me to hell, fulfill your promise"**_

"_Inuyasha don't go"_

"_**Kikyo I love you"**_

"_She's lying"_

"_**Feh, Kikyo would have been able to kill that demon easily"**_

"_You don't mean that"_

"_**Inuyasha will never love you like he loves me"**_

"_You're a liar"_

"_**Your just a shard detector"**_

"_I know, but maybe one day I'll mean more to you"_

"_**Inuyasha is mine"**_

"_He will never be yours"_

"_**You'll never be as good as Kikyo"**_

"_I know and I'm sorry"_

"_**He promised to go with me to hell"**_

"_He won't go through with it"_

"_**I love you Kikyo"**_

"_Why can't it be me?"_

"_**I love you Inuyasha"**_

"_Yash wait you can't go Inuyasha, Inuyasha come back, don't leave me alone, I love you too so please come back, please" tears fell as they both disappeared from sight._

**End of Dream**

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Waking to warmth, my eyes fluttered open. Squinting close from the bright rays of light. I was lying on a futon in a bleak room. I looked from side to side, I made to sit up, but something was on me. I looked to see Inuyasha's head nestled on my stomach. He hadn't left me, but that dream. Some memories, others though were my mind. I ran my hand through his silver locks, as my tears fell. <em>'Inuyasha, why do you always seem to hurt me,'<em> though I guess I only have myself to blame.

I guess it's just as the saying goes _'curiosity kill the cat and curiosity was a dog named Inuyasha,'_ I smiled solemnly at the thought. Though I didn't love him like that now those feelings of still lingered in the far excesses of my mind, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Thoughts that Naraku's incarnation Akago had locked onto festered deep in my heart, but I overcame them and gradually moved on. I watched as he woke slowly from his slumber. His eyes fluttering up open looking at me, "I'm sorry Kagome."

I sighed, "It's not your fault, but Inuyasha know that nothing shall ever be between us. My love for you is gone, the love I have for you now is more that of good friend. I know it may take awhile, but you will overcome this puppy love just as I have. As for Misaki, though she may not love you, don't give up. Because those feelings I saw in her eyes were the same feelings I once held. Inuyasha she loves you, unlike me though, she hasn't given up, she's just doing this to quell the hurt in her heart. Right now Inuyasha I know you may love me and it would be selfish of me to say stop, so I'm just going to say try, no not your version of try Yasha, because we both know your try is half-ass at best, but really try to love her. I wouldn't have sat by and watched you marry had I not known in my heart she would love you just as much as I did, if not more so. Okay."

I lifted his chin "Okay Yash," Instead of answering, however, he brought his face close and our lips met. The kiss was soft and quick. He pulled back, "Okay, I just had to kiss you at least once more," I could feel the prickling sensation in the back of my eyes, as the locked away memories threatened to tear down its caged. I gently brought my hand up to caress the face of the man whom I would have given everything to have his love.

I gently pulled him closer our lips touching once more as I let all of those memories that I had locked away surface and set them free. I felt him pull me closer as our tongues attentively touched and passion, sorrow, pain, heartache were filled into that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning Lemon!<strong>

His hands gently caressed her sides, he looked at her his eyes revealing he wanted more. She could feel his bulge pressed up against me with how close we were. Though she couldn't blame him for she had started this.

Inclining her head, "Only this once as I started this, but only this one time understand, " he nodded, happy just to feel, to touch, to have her. His hands moved to untie her obi, but she stopped him, placing her hand on top of his. Lightly pushing him onto the futon, standing up. He looked at her as if he were about to cry.

Smiling at how he looked like a puppy being taking away from his favorite bone. She slowly brought her hands to her obi, untying it, letting the kimono fall to the floor in a crisp pile. He moved untied his red kimono that she used to adore so much. Soon all of their clothes ended up in a pile, and she straddled his waist. Kissing him, this time their tongues battling for dominance. She let him win as he nipped softly at her tongue.

He rolled them over so he was on top, breaking the kiss.

He pulled back, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of her glorious body, before his head dipped down towards her neck.

He butterfly kisses all the way down her body, from her neck to her navel. Each kiss felt like fire against her skin. Looking back up at her with a cocky grin on his face, moved lower. Her hand clenched the sheets tightly in her hands and moaning softly, as he gently parted her legs. His massaged her thighs kissing each one, before he moved uoward towards her core.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth, giving a small lick to her moist cavern. She shuddered as his tongue teased her. Nipping at her clit softly being careful of his fangs, as she mewled in pleasure. Inuyasha smiled before flicking her labia and gave her pussy another long, wet lick, this time taking it slower as his tongue dipped in tasting as delectable treat. He growled at the taste. _'This taste so sweet and glorious.' _He wanted to taste more. Her body loved the feel of his tongue inside of her.

"Ya-sha," she nearly died when he slowly pushed in a finger, all the while never stopping tasting her. He moved his finger inside of her experimentally, noting how wet she was.

"Mmm, so wet," his voice muffled against her pussy, created soft vibrations that made want her to laugh and writhe in pleasure. Pumping his digit faster adding in a second one, as his lick became longer and harder. His tongue stilled pulling back only to suck on her clit with much needed urgency still pumping his digit inside of her. Kagome squirmed beneath him and bucked her hips against his fingers

"Aaaahhhh, Inuyasha," she screamed as she came.

He greedily leapt up her juices. Kagome watched as licked his fingers feeling herself get hotter.

"Yummy," he whispered and Kagome couldn't help but blush. He traveled up her body kissing her. Kagome could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on.

Kagome wanted to return the pleasure he had bestowed upon her and flipped them. She kissed him fiercely. Their tongues waging a tongue war, before she pulled back. He groaned at the loss. "Don't worry Yasha I'm gonna make you feel good, be patient." He nodded just wanting him. She smiled leaning back to move down his body towards his pulsing dick. His large manhood was a sight to behold, the veins were thrumming with life. She licked her lips liking the sight.

Inuyasha felt proud of his manhood and liked that it pleased her. She head came down upon his phallus licking the pre-cum, before she took him into her mouth fully. Bobbing up and down taking as much as she could into her mouth, the rest she stroked with her hands.

She swirled her tongue around the head, sucking him off, while lightly running her teeth down his dick. Her hands cupped his balls massaging them in her hands.

Her head kept bobbing up and down, hearing Inuyasha panting and moaning, his hands weaving through her hair. She moved faster softy humming as the vibrations traveled through his dick. Sucking hard like she was trying to get the last bit of juice at the bottom of the cup, "Kag-kagome, I'm about to-" He grunted out as he came, shooting his fill into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed as his hot sperm filled my mouth. Releasing his dick with a 'pop' noise, she licked her lips to make sure she hadn't missed a drop.

Looking at his flaccid cock, she watched as it slowly, twitched getting hard again. He kissed her hard, growling into my mouth. She moaned not sure what to expect from this sudden roughness. Only for him to lift her turning her on her stomach and raising her up onto her knees. She looked back only to see his eyes had bled red. His inner demon had surfaced. She mentally cursed not thinking his beast would come out. She felt him position his cock at her entrance, but his inner demon seemed to be waiting.

'_Was he waiting for my permission,'_ Looking back at him, not flinching at his deep red pupils. She had seen them several times before, but never with such lust and consciousness before. She had always seen Inuyasha's other half as a mindless beast that desired blood. Kagome nodded slowly for him to proceed, he grinned showing of his elongated canines pulling back only to surged forward ramming straight into her pussy. She bit her tongue not expecting such force.

"Oh Kami," she moaned out. His beast coming out seemed to have increased the size of his girth. He stopped obviously waiting for her to adjust. When she adjusted she gently moved her hips motioning for him to continue. He began to move at a gentle place, but she wasn't the same girl as before, who wanted it soft and easy.

"Harder, faster" she shouted at him. He seemed wary before giving in. His hands moved to her hips gripping them, raising them higher before he moved pumping into her faster and harder.

"Oh, ooohhh! Yes more, more," she started to beg like a bitch in heat. He pulled her hips closer, her head pressing into the futon as he went deeper and moved faster and faster. His hands moved to play with her breast gently caressing them, before pinching her nipples causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

Before long she could feel that tell tale knot forming in her stomach. The coiling up in her womb and felt a euphoric sensation before it all exploded and they both came.

**"Aaaaahhhh,"** hearing him let out a thunderous growl as he came in her his hot sperm filling her to the brim. Her mind only registered the untold euphoria. He collapsed to the side taking her with him, they laid there still conjoined. She stayed like that for a few second before she made to move, but he held her in place.

Kagome's eyes widened realizing something she should have earlier. Dog-demon, which meant..

_'Dammit how could I be so stupid he knotted himself in me.'_ She cursed at her dumb self. They would undoubtedly be stuck like this for a while.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>End of Lemon.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Sighing, since I couldn't move I opted instead for twisting around which was a little hard but I managed to achieve a better position. In the end I ended up on top of Inuyasha since we were still connected. Looking at Inuyasha's his inner demon as he too stared at me.<p>

He took a lock of my hair into his hands. For a moment I assumed he like the texture instead however he gave it a soft tug, pulling me down to him. He kissed me softly and much gentler than I would have expected.

I pulled back our noses barely touching. "Why," I questioned softly, wondering why had he come out, but not really expecting an answer. I sat up still looking down at him, as his gaze traveled the length of my body, his hand coming up to caress my breast before moving up to the back of my neck as he pulled me gently closer to him.

"**I have waited since the day I met you to experience this. Inuyasha was not aware, but I was always aware. How I wished to come out and be rid of that dead miko. I longed to take you into my arms and make sweet love to you, while whispering sweet nothings in your ear. You were the only one who was not afraid, the only one who did not wish for us to change, that loved us as we were. ****I was always aware and when we shared that kissed in Kaguya's castle even though it was brief for me I felt that finally Inuyasha would make a move, but he was afraid, and then she came back again and ruined everything. ****When you were under Menomaru's control I couldn't even be mad when you shot me, because the only thing I could think of, is if I had to die let it be by this woman that I cherished more than anything in this world. ****You don't know how much I love you,"** he paused briefly to caress my face once more.

**"And your wrong if you think he will move on, I won't allow it. Your also wrong about him. He did try very hard to move on, but the great thing about being his inner demon is I have a big influence over his mind. ****I won't allow him to forget you. You are the only one I will allow into my heart. I love my children, but when I look at them I don't want them to carry Misaki's scent, but yours."**

I looked at him. I hadn't thought about Inuyasha's inner demon. Heck I should have known, after all Hime tended to affect my thoughts sometimes as well. "I'm sorry, but you have to let him love again. You see the real reason I came here to today was to tell him that I have a child, a son in fact-" I couldn't finish my words as I was suddenly lying on my back with Inuyasha's inner demon growling menacingly his eyes a deeper red almost black even.

"**Who touched you, who,"** he growled out angrily.

I merely whimpered, showing my neck in submission as his claws dug into my hips. At the sound of my whimpers he immediately released his hold on my hips. He began to growl softly, nipping my neck. I could feel Hime commanding me to let her out, but I refused. She might shred him to pieces.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please continue,"** he said softly.

"I have a son, named Koenma. His father is Enma, Kami and ruler of the Spirit World," I looked at him as he suddenly moved to lay back putting me back on top. My breast pressed into his chest as his arms came to wrap around me as if refusing to give me up. I sighed I knew this would be a bad day.

I gently hugged him back. He probably was thinking how he could compete with a Kami. I best set him straight. "We aren't married, or mated," he looked up, but instead of relieve he looked angry.

**"Did he rape you,"** he asked, his arms wrapping around me tighter as if to protect me from harm.

"No, I was with him willingly. Its another one of the things I came to talk about with Inuyasha. Inuyasha knows that in the future demons were non-existent, but I could always feel as if they were closer than that, as if they were in a separate dimension floating above the humans. That's when I realized that maybe they were. The Shikon no Tama and Midoriko only served to help in my theory. The dimension felt like my energy source, but it was intertwined with another. Of course I had thought that was ridiculous back then, but I know now that it may hold some truth. It was Enma's power that I felt intertwined with mine. The Enma of this time was searching for a male heir one that I gave birth to in exchange for him help in creating the dimension. So you see it was all done willingly and I was not raped in anyway."

I watched as he seemed to be digesting the information, or sharing it with someone. _'Was he telling Inuyasha,'_ I kept looking at him waiting for him to respond.

**"I've shared the information with Inuyasha, he is not happy about this either, but he understands. ****I understand as well, however, I do wish I could hurt him for daring to touch you, however, Inuyasha speculates that you probably made the first move, so I guess I to must accept what is. ****I also have thought about what you said earlier pertaining to Misaki. I shall allow him to move on, but rest assured I shall never waver in my feelings for you ever and that should you need me I am always there,"** he said as one of his hands lightly caressed my ass.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that since you've probably impregnated me by now," I said matter-of-factly as he grinned wickedly, while moving his hands towards my hips to finally began lift me up off of his cock. 'Thank goodness', I was ready to move, however my relief was short lived as he let go right before he was fully out of me sending me back down on him. I groaned at the feel of him filling me again.

He laughed as I lightly his chest moving to get myself up.

He merely wrapped his arms around me kissing me once more, before standing up taking me with him.

I wrapped my legs and arms around him to keep from falling. He smirked and began walking, one hand under my ass to keep me up as he slid the shoji door to the side heading somewhere.

"Where are we going," instead of answering me he headed towards another door. I could smell the room, it smelt like that of the earth and sulfur. He slid the door open and I couldn't help but squeal like a little girl. It was huge, steamy hot springs.

He walked forward tentatively stepping in. I shuddered as the hot water surrounded us as he seemed sit to on some invisible chair, before his hands gripped my waist once more. Setting me off to the side. I could have moaned out in ecstasy as the hot water attempted to fill my now empty and tender cavern. He merely laughed at the expression on my face, before turning to go pick up something, wading over to me. I sniffed the air, it was a fresh flowery scent, and when he revealed what was in his hand it was soap and bath oils.

He motioned for me to come closer as he began to wash me, but not in a sexual way. When he was done, I took the stuff from his hands proceeding to wash him. Though I won't say I didn't get a couple of sly touches here and there, so much for loving him like a good friend, _though I guess this could be seen as friends with benefits._

I looked at him as he laid against the edge of the springs looking at me lustfully. Hime was busy making more cynical comments on how he couldn't handle the real her. Which made her think about that too.

"Oh also there is something else that I had wanted to tell Inuyasha about, something that he actually partially knew about. You see I've become a demon because of the blood bond I did with Shippo a while back, well sorta anyways," I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, wondering how he would take it.

His eyebrows rose in disbelief.

I sighed decided to release the spell I had place on my looks before coming here.

I closed my eyes and sure enough I felt my body shifting and changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast's P.O.V. (After Bath)<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>I've waited so long to have her, yet it still feels fake since as I still cannot have her love. Inuyasha foolishly believes that I am only interested in her body, but it's more than that. <em>_The day she stood against us, challenge us something in me wanted to claim her and make her submit, then over time she continued to baffle me. __Even now after we have made love, she still holds that purity, though more perverted. It's probably that Kami's fault'_ The very thought of her with another made my hands clench.

When she showed me her new form I had to admit it was quite shocking, but the change only brought out even more of her beautiful essence, which made me claim her again in that very spot in the hot springs and again when we went back to the guest room.

To me she is like a goddess who must be worshiped constantly mind, body, and soul. How it pained me to watch her use a spell to rid the scent of our activities from my home, making me burn the futon outside in which we had lain upon.

Even now watching as she cupped her womb, where our child lay. I would not be able to smell the pup for about a week if it was a boy, or till birth if it was a girl, but she said she could feel the child within her already.

I watched as she approached me, wrapping her arms around my neck, standing on her tip toes. I leaned in as our forehead rested against each other, before she released me. "You should let Inuyasha out and tell him everything," she said her hand reaching up to caress my face, as I leaned into her warm hand.

"**I will, though most he already knows. Kagome the child that we have created-** " Kagome however cut him off.

"In less than two moon cycles all of the rulers of the different land shall be in attendance at my palace. I expect you and your family to be in attendance as you are still prince of the Western lands. Sesshoumaru told me to tell you to come and be on your best behavior, though I would have invited you had he not. Also if you might tell Shippo to bring him and his family."

I looked away still miffed that she had cut me off.

Kagome lips pursed when he did so. Rolling her eyes. _'Even his inner self is childish at times.'_

"The pup that we have created today will be loved and cherished. We will discuss where the child shall live when the time comes, but right now you need to talk to Misaki and your pups about this development. I will inform my council, though I already have an inkling that they will make it to where you are my concubine to sanction the birth of our child," she finished speaking, looking at me with a knowing smile, daring me to find fault in her words.

"**Fine, but what if Misaki does not take it well, what if she attempts to kill you. I don't believe I could hold back from killing her,"** Kagome immediately frowned at my words, but she had to know that she was more important than that woman.

"I highly doubt it as I am immortal. As well as I know for a fact she loves you, so just tell her. Although you should have her sit down when tell her. And explain that you're going to try and make this work, not just Inuyasha, but you too, got it."

I couldn't help, but want to pull my hair out. I just told her I would love no other like her and here she was wanting me to try and love someone else. _'This woman, there really is no other like her.' _I sighed however knowing the logic to her words. If Misaki and his relationship didn't improve their pups may suffer and his future pup as well.

**"Fine, then I shall see you in less than two moon cycles and bring your kit along,"** I said, but she kept staring at me, I sighed. "**And I will sit down with Misaki and try to work out this relationship,"** I said exasperatedly to which she smiled, giving me a soft peck on the cheek. "Good now be a good doggy and let out Inuyasha." I couldn't help but growl at being compared to a simple dog.

She just laughed, while she reached up to scratch my ears, _Oh Kami, this woman,'_ I let out a pleased growl, letting my self go back into my cage for now, but not before I pulled her in for one last kiss.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V.<strong>

I pulled back from our heated kiss, as I felt his beast's youki drop dramatically.

His headed lifted up to reveal his golden amber color pupils. "Kagome, he informed me of everything, even the graphic details," I almost giggled at the pink going across the bridge of his nose.

"Hn, yeah I know," I looked at him only he was looking at my womb, "Yash are you okay, you know with our child," my hands automatically going to my womb where my child was already starting to grow.

He looked up at me, "Of course, I just-well I wish I had been the one and not him**,"** this time I did laugh.

"Haha, but Yasha your both share the same body. I am sure you beast has already informed you of everything else, so when you come to the meeting I expect that you and Misaki will have sorted this all out, so I believe I shall be taking my leave 'kay Yash," I winked at him, adjusting my pack, before setting off.

As I headed through the forest I paused in my walk to look at the Goshinboku my intended direction to begin with, though this time there was someone there.

Silver and black hair, with small triangular shaped ears that twitched at ever single noise.

I sighed it seemed that conversation would be sooner than I thought.

I knew today was going to be a bad day, but then again it did bring something good, as I headed toward the tree and female figure that stood by the Goshinboku.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC-<strong> next _Chapter 14: A Bad Day to be the Immortal Miko._

Again sorry it took so long, tried to make this chapter longer, so please don't flame me. Also above in the story there were mentions of Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss, as well as Menomaru. These take place in Inuyasha Movie 1 & 2. Review and tell me what you think!.


	15. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I decide to put in here.**

**Summary:** Kagome who has become an **Immortal**. Follow her on her journey as she goes to great lengths to save all of the supernatural race from sure destruction, while all the while be a mother to her children. Can she stay sane, or was she insane to begin with?

'_Thinking'_ later_ "Goshinboku speaking"_

"_**Misaki speaking"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

_As I headed through the forest I paused in my walk to look at the Goshinboku my intended direction to begin with, though this time there was someone there._

_Silver and black hair, with small triangular shaped ears that twitched at ever single noise. I sighed it seemed that conversation would be sooner than I thought._

_I knew today was going to be a bad day, but then again it did bring something good, as I headed toward the tree and female figure that stood by the Goshinboku._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: A Bad Day to be the Immortal Miko<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hello Lady Kagome,"<strong>_ Misaki greeted Kagome with a smile on her face, but Kagome could feel her anger and sorrow in her aura.

Kagome inclined her head, "It's been a long time Misaki, how are you and the pups doing," she asked.

The air around them was filled with tension as their aura's silently rose to the surface. The air might suffocate any innocent bystander. To one it may look like they were equals, but how wrong they would be.

Kagome's rieshi soon spiked instantly overpowering and consuming the female hanyou's youki, before Kagome called it back calming Hime who was seething within her mental cage wanting nothing more than to teach Misaki a lesson for going against her betters as she put it.

Misaki dropped to her knees when her opponent overpowered her. Sweating slid down her face at the immense power that this woman had unleashed.

She narrowed her eyes at the woman who held her mates heart.

The one who dared to seduce him in _**their**_ home, then had the nerve to try and cover it up.

_'He may punish me later, but as his mate it is my right to see this through,'_ she thought. Though her eyes widened in surprise when her rival dropped to her knees, showing her neck in submission.

"Forgive this lowly human for what the act that this Kagome has done within your home, as is your right to punish this Kagome. This lowly human asks of thee to still thy hand so that this one may speak explain ones' actions if but briefly," she said, keeping her head bowed low, her nose almost touching the ground, her neck still showing in submission.

_'Even if this went against what Hime wanted this was necessary if there was to be peace, especially with a child on the way.'_

Misaki rose to her full height, looking down at her opponent, who _**"Raise your head, this Misaki recognizes your submission and grants you permission, but be quick about it, lest this one take your head,"**_ She said haughtily.

Inside though she was practically volatile, _'how dare she, it was obvious she was stronger than me, yet here she was bowing before me. Did she pity me?'_ She mentally seethed at the thought. She would not take anyone's pity. She had worked hard to achieve the position she held to this day. All the years she spent trying so hard to get somewhere stable and here this woman stood threatening to tear it all apart. She should have known the day Inuyasha had introduced them that this day would come.

Yet she thought she could erase those feelings from her mates heart. She thought she had succeeded when she gave birth to their first pup, but he never got rid of the stupid shrine he kept of that woman. Oh sure there were pictures of the Inu-tachi, but most of them were focused on her and him. For a while she thought it was because she had gave him a daughter and that maybe if she gave him a son his heart would belong to her, but two sons later nothing.

Her heart hurt, even once she heard him moan out her name once when they were together. Though he covered it up, she had heard it. She knew that day she would never hold a place in her heart like her. She looked at the woman once more, her head was still held low.

Slowly Kagome raised her head looking at the woman who was mate to her best friend.

She could understand this woman's anger. Which was probably not even directed towards the actual act, but more so that it took place within her home, while she was made to consort away from her home.

"Of course, this Kagome wishes to explain what has transpired fully and tell you what shall come to pass whether ye want it, or not," she said.

Misaki nodded and motioned for her to continue. With that said Kagome took a deep breath before she went in depth about everything that had occurred since first seeing Inuyasha today, once she finished she also explained about the meeting that would take place in less than two moon cycles. That it was necessary for them to take place and how it was best to get this out of the way now instead of later.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's waiting to speak to you," Kagome whispered softly, however Misaki's eyes were on Kagome's womb, where her mates seed was growing.<p>

Her eyes narrowed looking her in the eyes, before her eyes softened as she let out a choked sob realizing she had lost again to this woman.

_'Why, why why? Why did her mate love this woman so much? Why couldn't he realize she loved him? Why could she not hate this woman?'_ So may thoughts whirled through Misaki's mind as she shut down emotional.

She was surprised when her love rival gathered her into her arms whispering words of comfort. This only seemed made her cry even more.

_'Was this why? She had made this woman who was obviously of higher station than her bow in submission to her. Someone who was obviously her better, yet she is being so kind to me her rival. Maybe she was better for her mate, or maybe she must know my pain.'_

Kagome merely pulled her closer, rubbing slow circles in her back, leaning back against the Goshinboku. She began to hum a song in the ancient Kitsune tongue that she had learned from Inari.

To anyone who might come across them might think it was a mother comforting her child, but they would be only half correct. Misaki was like an innocent pup who heart was hurting and yearning for the one that she loved, while Kagome was like a motherly figure comforting one's pup.

Yet this was not that at the same time this was two woman who knew true heartache of being second best. Neither's suffering was greater than the other, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Forgive me for making such a woman of high standard submit to-"<strong>_ Kagome quieted her putting her finger to her lips. "No it was necessary, but now you must go and speak with Inuyasha he is awaiting your presence," Kagome spoke. Misaki nodded bowing quickly before taking off towards her home.

As she headed off towards her home, she thought of the woman who held her mates heart. He could understand now his reasons for loving such a woman and in truth she could think of now other love rival. Then again she still felt angry about what had occurred in her home she could not be angry.

It was the nature of all creatures, love and lust, moments of weakness and passion. She shook her head of these thoughts ass her home came in sight,

Kagome sighed looking up at the Goshinboku. She placed her hand upon the mark where Inuyasha had been sealed. The Tree of Ages, one who like the Tree of Time had seen much.

She rubbed the tree lovingly, _'It's thanks to you that I have come so far, arigato Goshinboku,'_ with this in mind she closed her eyes and called upon her power. Her cloak and pack fell off her shoulder.

Her true form began to appear once more. Only this time her hair turn completely white, her kimono turning white. As her and the Goshinboku began to glow. Then with a flash Kagome disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome child, you've grown much since we last spoke,'<em> Kagome opened her eyes. She stood in a field of flowers. This was the Realm of the Tree of Ages.

"Goshinboku I'm sorry it took so long for me to return," she said looking at the vast land that went beyond the field of flowers towards the sunny skies and beautiful scenery.

"Goshinboku I know you know what shall come to pass, but I have to ask that you may allow creatures to once again roam your realms."

"_Allow creatures to roam my realm once again you say. It has been nearly two millennia since any creature has roam my realm, after the last creature brought was and destruction. I cast them out to save this world, yet ye wish for me to allow more them back. They who know of war, you would stand there and ask this off me,"_ Kagome listened as he spoke as if admonishing as child who is still ignorant of the world.

"I realize this. I know that I still naïve to the world, to true despair. Though I realize the true peace can never be achieved as there must always be a balance between good and evil, but that is why I am asking you. You who have seen war and peace, who would be better to watch over these creature that walk this realm wishing only to survive the ages. If it becomes to much then do as you wish, but there are innocent people that I just can't bare to see die. Onegai, Goshinboku allow creature to roam your realm once more, onegai," she pleaded with the ancient Tree of Ages.

The wind began to pick up as her hair began to fly in the wind. She watched as Goshinoku's branches began to sway with the wind. The rustle of its leaves, the harsh whispers on the wind for revenge. The air around them grew thick and turbulent, her hair now slapping her in the face.

She looked as the scenery around her changed and meteors appeared to fall from the sky. The sky darkened going pitch black, the field of flowers withered and turned black. She watched as towns appeared ablaze.

She looked around as screams of agony were heard. The townspeople were running in fear and panic. Creatures were there killing and pillaging the townspeople. She watched as a little girl's mother was cut down, her life blood splashing all over the little girl.

As the lifeless body of the mother was violated over and over as the little girl screamed only to be backhanded and cut down.

She could feel the intense and painful heat of the flames, but they did not burn her. She turned to Goshinboku to ask what this was, but instead of seeing the tree she had come to love and respect since she was young was set aflame. The flames ate away at its bark. Tears pricked at the sight of it all, so much devastation and chaos.

The leaves and branches were cracking and splitting, all the while the Tree of Ages began to glow white all the way down to its roots, she lifted her hands to shield them from the bright rays of light.

When hers open she saw nothing only the Goshinboku surrounded by scarred lands. She could feel the lands cries of pain. Some at the loss of fellow plant life, other parts of the land grateful to be freed from the horrors of war.

Her eyes widened, tears still falling only now in realization. This was Goshiboku's memories. This was the war in which he had lived and suffered. This was what he had used his energy to rid his realm of and here she was trying to bring back creatures and people who many only knew of war. Her fist tightened, her knuckles going white.

She hung he head low, "Forgive this ones ignorance Goshinboku I understand now. This is something I must do on my own," she apologized. She watched as the scenery changed, as the peaceful flower fields returned.

"_I will permit them to stay here," _her head shot up at the Goshinboku's words.

_"I just needed you to realize what may come to pass, I will allow them entrance, though I must know who you plan to let stay here."_

"Of course, Queen Neith of the Succubi, King Rashidi of the Incubi, and a few other races of the supernatural," she said nonchalantly, though inside she was nervous hoping that Goshinboku decided to take back his permission.

Instead she heard the groaning as the Tree of Ages seemed to grow out taking on a new form looking totally different. Now instead of green it had yellow leaves that resemble clovers.

"_Queen Neith you say, her ancestors powers were great, as I am sure hers are. Bring her and the others when you are ready, I shall be waiting."_ Kagome bowed, as the field of flowers disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she stepped back. She had newfound respect for the Goshinboku. To see so much suffering and despair and still stand strong was something else.<p>

She looked up at the Goshinboku running her hands over its bark once more, before bending down to pick up her things, as her form returned to normal. She sighed before pulling her cloak over her head.

She looked up at the darkening sky. Soon, very soon the world was going to change, yet there was so much still left to do. She slung her black bag onto her back, making sure her weapons were strapped in place, before she set off.

_'Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.'_

_**To Be Continued**_

**Stay tuned for: **_Chapter 15: The Great Meeting of Salvation._

Another chapter done. Review tell me what you think! Heads up though I'm not sure when I'll be able to update as I'm going to be starting a new semester at school, but I'll try my hardest to update when I can. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **Also want to give a shout out to all my reviewers, especially my loyal reviewer Akuma-Chibi and Wicken25!**

**Onegai-** please


	16. GMS: First Guests Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes included **

**Summary:** Kagome is an immortal. Follow her on her journey as she goes to great lengths to save the entire supernatural race from sure destruction, while all the while being a mother to her children. Can she stay sane, or was she insane to begin with?

'_Thinking'_

"Kagome speaking"

**_"Speaking Arabic"_**

**A/N:** **Sorry it took so long!** Okay the conversations might be hard to track since so many will be speaking, but I will have who is speaking labeled. I know it will be confusing, because they will be talking in third person the majority of this chapter. Also I know some found the lemon between Inu & Kags kind of yucky, but it wasn't actually Inuyasha it was his beast, however this won't really have any effect on their relationship as I plan on keeping him with Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:The Great Meeting of Salvation (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Day- Noon (Before Meeting)<strong>

Short, tall, stocky, well-built, busty, some demon, some faeries, both old and young servants stood before the Lady of the Palace of Time. They all stood with their backs straight, shoulders squared, and their heads held high, though refrained from looking their mistress in the eye.

Kagome sat upon a golden throne, with a statue of a dragon on her left and statue of a horned creature on her right. Incense was lit on either side of her. A henna tattoo adorned her forehead, while her hair was coiled up into a bun with a large headdress covering it, weighing what she felt was like a ton. She wore a golden kimono with slits up to her hips. A chain-like anklet, that went from her mid-thigh to her ankle. Her feet were bare and her she wore gold and black jeweled nails.

"Well done everyone. This Kagome is sure that you all are aware of the meeting for the salvation of the supernatural world shall soon take place," she paused as everyone applauded.

She smiled, "This Kagome wishes to thanks you all and hopes that you all will stay in great spirits for soon we our guest shall arrive. We must do our very best to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. Remember what you are supposed to do and should **any** problems occur, please know that this Kagome listens with her ears open," she spoke as the people listened to their mistress's words.

"Remember what this one had informed you of and serve this Kagome well, that she may reward you in return, that is all for now, go forth to your positions for the royals shall soon be arriving within the next three moons," she finished speaking.

She watched as the servants all bowed, before leaving. As soon as her servants left the room Kagome sagged down into her throne, crossing her legs. Her head felt heavy from the intricate and large hair pieces. She should have known Queen Naylith would go overboard, but she also knew that the hair piece would go best with her outfit.

She didn't really mind the outfit as much. Hime loved it more than she did, going on and on about how sexy they looked.

"Kagome-sama," a wheezy voice interrupted her reverie.

Looking up she saw a portly man dressed to impress. Scoffing at the way the man eyed her, before bowing. Uncrossing her legs and moving to stand, easily recognizing the man from Hachi's in depth description. "Ah, so have you brought this one, what it is this one requested," she asked him.

"Yes Milady," he gestured behind him, to about twenty veiled woman, all wearing intricately designed kimonos.

Looking at them with a critical eye, their veils were partially see-through, their faces were pretty. Their figures were sufficient, she moved with grace making it seem as if she were floating as she made her way to the closest one. Watching as each woman bowed, keeping their eyes downcast.

"Milady it is an honor to be in your presence," she said.

Kagome smiled at the little woman whom she towered over now because of her new height. She could smell this woman's innocence. She had requested five virgins and fifteen experienced ones. She gently lifted the girl's chin, careful of her sharp jeweled nails. She caressed her cheek beneath the veil, leaning forward to take in the girl's scent once more. She observed each one in the same manner. In the end she was pleased with what she saw.

"How much," she barked out, watching the portly man hastily pull out an abacus. She looked as he began to move the beads indicating the price.

"Well Milady, to borrow them-" A scoff was heard from Kagome. Insulted "Borrow, this Kagome, does not borrow I mean to keep, so again merchant how much," she said.

_'This man was beginning to annoy me.'_ Her eyes narrowed as his plump fingers moving faster before settling on a price. She smiled inwardly as he shivered. She could see the sweat glistening on his brow. Hime was giggling at how pathetic he looked standing there. The scent of his fear permeated the air.

"O-of course Milady forgive my insolence," she watched as he held up the abacus with a new set figure. "Hnn," she said moving around him back to her throne.

Sitting back down on her throne Kagome picked up a small bell near her. She shook it lightly; waiting as two servants appeared holding a chest. She lifted a hand motioning towards the chest, "Your payment," she said quite unimpressed with the man's greed, but he had served his purpose.

Hachi had done well in finding this man. She remembered Miroku saying he was great at finding certain things and he hadn't failed her. Next time she saw him she would have to reward him well.

Watching as the man took his payment, she inclined her head motioning for the servant to lead him back to the mainland. The servant nodded and proceeded to do so, on the command of his lady.

She looked back over towards the woman for a final overview, before sending them a reassuring smiling. "Women no longer shall ye be common whores, but defined ones. Ye shall be royal concubines," she said. Normally this went against her views, but this is the way these women were brought up. They were comfortable and wanted to do what was necessary to live.

"This Kagome does not fault ye if thy wish to not be one and will place you as a servant until ye pay back the money spent, if ye so wish," she said. Sure enough she saw them grimace at the thought of work. "However if ye wish to take this position this Kagome has so graciously offered, then please follow this servant to where you will be residing and she will inform ye on all that ye need to know," she said motioning to the servant still present.

She had male concubines sent in the other day. Some she had decided to put aside for herself, her vixen side coming out. Not to mention it was the only way Hime was going to forgive her for the incident with Inuyasha's beast. Sure enough all of them followed after the servant. The concubines would need to be briefed on the guests, what to do and not to do. Kagome sighed; everything had been utter chaos since her return from conversing with the Goshinboku. The council was not pleased to hear about the pregnancy at such a crucial time; however they said just what she thought they would. They would inform everyone that Inuyasha is her concubine.

Misaki was laughing it up when she heard that. However it couldn't be any other way since as a celestial immortal, _'not to mention this was her own palace,' _her social standing was greater than Inuyasha's. Misaki and Inuyasha seemed to have worked out their issues and arrived here the day before with their whole family. Shippo came as well, however, Rin was heavily pregnant and he wouldn't allow her to come. Although Rin and Kohaku hadn't come, Shippo had the decency to bring his children with him to visit her.

Koenma was taking his nap right now, but he had been so excited to see so many new faces when they came.

When Inu and Shippo first met him they were afraid that Koenma had taken on the "Higuirashi Fetish" as he called it. All because her whole family was a little too fond of his fluffy ears. Fortunately he only flicked them once before he dismissed Inuyasha's presence altogether, but Shippo's that were twitching all over the place he loved. She smiled at the memory, raising her hand up to her own ears, remembering the little disappointment that she had when she didn't get fluffy ears after her change. She sighed, closing her eyes feeling a mass of youki approaching; she smirked knowing all too well whose youki this was.

_He always had to be first._ She sighed once more before reaching up to make sure her hair piece was straight, assuming the position she held before when she was speaking with her servant. She crossed her legs, her kimono showing of her long legs.

Her body perked up when the gong's clang echoed throughout her throne room. She almost snickered remembering what had compelled her to have a gong brought in. _Watching ancient Chinese movies really had a big toll on her when it came to a lot of designs in her palace._ She wiped her face of any emotion as the curtains at the entrance of the throne room were pulled aside by two servants.

She smiled inwardly at the annoyed look in his eye. _'Guess he's not a fan of the gong.'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this Kagome is pleased that ye could make it and hopes that your journey was most well," she said. It wasn't hard to notice his entourage with him, most likely his council members and of course his mother.

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru sees you have changed much. This one is here at the request of a summons for a grand council meeting, however until this takes place this one and his company shall retire for the night, you do have accommodations set aside," he said smartly.

He really did irk her sometimes. Her whole face lit up at the sight of his mother, who stood a respectable distance behind him to his right. "It is good to see you once more Lady Inukimi, I hope you will have a pleasant stay here," she said. Inukimi smiled her unique smile that promised mischief and fun talk for later. With that said she turned back to address Sesshoumaru, reveling in the sour look in his eyes at being ignored, even if but for a moment.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama; if you would please follow this Kagome, this one be honored to show ye your quarters for this stay personally," she said.

"Hn,' he said once more, which was slang for, _"As you wish, lead the way."_

When she rose from her throne this time a servant came forward offering his hand to help her down, however, the servant was interceded by Sesshoumaru. He offered her his hand. She smiled, graciously taking it the offered appendage, moving down before she released him. She moved towards the front of the group.

She looked back at him. "This way, Milord," she said. Turning back around, knowing that he and his entourage would follow. She casually let he hips sway smell the spike in his councilmen scent. She smiled inwardly; this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Day- Midnight (Before Meeting)<strong>

"**_What a nice and beautiful looking room, the design is so much like my home," _**said a woman with long blonde hair, skin a milky white; as if kissed by the moon. Her eyes were a vibrant red and her lips a deep scarlet. She wore a red dress accentuated with the royal family flower placed at the side of her hair. The woman twirled in a very child-like manner around the room. The room itself was a picturesque place for the Queen of Darkness, Mother of the Vampyre, Queen Lucretia.

The queen was nothing like Kagome had imagined. She had imagined a strong aristocratic female, but the vampire in front of her looked like a teenager that was lost in the world.

The room itself was covered in a dark array colors, with flower designs of cleome all over the room. The flower held great symbolism to the royal family Kagome had heard, so she ordered that the room be designed with them. The bed was surrounded by a silk black canopy parted down the middle revealing the circular bed that was donned with an armload of soft silk pillows, and deep scarlet covers.

"This Kagome hopes everything is to your liking, Lucretia-sama," Kagome spoke, already telling she was going to like this woman. She seemed like the type that loved life, but knew that with life came sacrifices.

Lucretia turned towards Kagome. _'This woman is the one who is said to be favored by the gods._' This woman knew of something great that was to come to pass. When the noble clans found out they urged her to go, not that she had gone alone. The most elite of the Earth Clan had come with her. "It is very beautiful, thank you Lady Kagome," she said remembering her manners, before bowing. She hoped she bowed low enough. She hadn't had long to learn the culture of this country.

"Ha, ha, ha," Lucretia looked up surprised.

_'Oh no, I did mess up, Lulu you're a klutz, a dummy, a-'_

Her train of thought stopped as a hand touched her shoulder softly. She looked at the Lady Kagome.

Her smile was so bright. Lucretia felt warmth in her heart. "Please enjoy yourself, there is no need to be so serious," Kagome said.

Lucretia's eyes widened as Kagome bowed back at her the same exact way she did, before leaving with a swish of her dress. Lucretia's only thought was '_She will be my friend' _She looked back at her loyal Beowulf's who smiled going about unpacking her things for her stay.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Day Mid-Morning (Before the Meeting)<strong>

"Queen Neith and King Rashidi, this Kagome welcomes both of you to her humble abode," Kagome spoke giving a formal bow to both royals.

She was wearing an outfit similar to the one from yesterday only this one depicted a yin and yang symbol etched into the back.

Kagome felt like covering up when King Rashidi's eyes surveyed her like a piece of meat. She could only thank the Kamis she had brought along those concubines.

Kagome waved her hand toward the concubines in a graceful sweeping motion, ten men and ten women.

"These select few shall be here to service you for your stay," she said.

She hoped that they were satisfactory. She surveyed the two royals as their eyes perused over the selection of concubines.

Queen Neith had long blonde hair and had lightly tanned skin despite the harsh sun in Egypt, where as King Rashidi was quite tan, but not overly so. His body was lightly muscled. The queen seemed like the perfect lady, but the council and Enma said she has a harem of over two thousand men.

"**_That will not be necessary, I have brought along my own harem. I hope you do not mind this, but I have certain tastes_**," She spoke in her native language. Kagome's translator quickly told her what she said.

She smiled at me, before gesturing towards the men that followed behind her. She almost fell over at the sight of how many concubines she had. I mean she thought they were there for her protection. She could hear Hime shouting in her head that they would have to step it up if they wanted to have big harem like that.

_'I definitely do not need that many—oh my do you see that man.'_ Kagome stepped away from those thoughts and the male concubine whose robes couldn't hide his ahem well endowed lower half.

"Of course, I don't feel offended at all, my servant will show you all to your accommodations." A servant stepped forward leading them away. The queen's translator quickly explained what Kagome said.

She looked towards King Rashidi who stood there looking over the concubines before looking back at Kagome. All she could think was, _'hentai'_, while Hime kept sending images on how incubus were said to be great lovers.

**_"Well I believe I will make do, though I have not brought as many as my dear ally has_**."" King Rashidi spoke finally.

His concubine appeared out of nowhere. She looked quite... well...let's just say she had an impressive rack. She could only look at her own breasts, she had DDs since carrying Koenma, but that woman she might hold the world record for largest breast.

"**_Unless you are interested, my lady. _**" he said in Arabic.

The king smiled winking at her and for some reason or another she blushed. All those images of the incubus' rumored tales flitting into my mind all at once.

_'Damn that Hime for putting these thoughts in my head,'_ she thought, as she smiled at him. Though she was using a translator that did not mean she was incapable of learning anything, after all, she had been prepping herself these past months.

"**_This one must decline your most gracious offer unfortunately_**." she said. Smiling, the translator nodded, commending her on her perfect Arabic. The King laughed and kept on walking away after the servant his concubine following behind.

She looked back at the men and woman whom she had paid good money for. The women were doing as she had done mere seconds ago, comparing themselves to the woman. The men were probably envious to not be a part of Queen Neith's harem. Honestly she needed a break from all of this. Trying to save the supernatural race was tiring.

She sighed, _'two more days,'_ she rubbed her head. Hopefully the other Lords and Ladies of the land would be less difficult to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC-<strong> _Chapter 16: the Great Meeting of Salvation, part 2_

**End. Okay so I put a couple of animes in here. Lucretia from Dance in the Vampire Bund. Queen Neith I made up, but she will be the great-grandmother of Princess Astarotte from Lotte no Omocha!** I might add some Hellsing review and tell me what you think!


	17. GMS 2: Second Guests Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I decide to put in here.**

**Summary:** Kagome who has become an **Immortal**. Follow her on her journey as she goes to great lengths to save the entire supernatural race from sure destruction; while all the while be a mother to her children. Can she stay sane, or was she insane to begin with?

'_Thinking' __**'Hime speaking in her mind'**_

"Kagome speaking"

(#) Translated at the end

**A/N:** **Revised!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previous chapter: <em>**

_She sighed, 'two more days,' she rubbed her head. Hopefully the other Lords and Ladies of the land would be less difficult to understand._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 16: The Great Meeting of Salvation: part 2<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Day- Mid-day (Before the Meeting)<strong>

The sound of the waves hitting the shore was a calming sound, above seagulls caws could be heard, before swooping down towards the glistening surface of the water to scoop up their prey. Pretty seashells and conches littered the beach floor. Hermit crabs faced towards the sea as if awaiting someone great.

The sea seemed to thrum with life, as if music was being played underneath

Kagome to in a deep breath, sitting on a throne carried by six strong demons awaiting the arrival of King Triton and his seven daughters. She knew this matter would be solved the quickest as she knew he had lost his wife, Queen Athena just a few years back.

From what she was able to find out from a koi yokai, humans aboard ships killed her in the west. She sighed knowing it was possible considering what she remembered from her studies that during that time many sailors were interested in hunting down the fable mermaids.

She adjusted herself on her pillows. She hoped she wouldn't have to sit there for long. She disliked when her butt decided to go numb from sitting on it for too long.

Kagome pulled out her fan to lightly fan herself. She had chosen to wear a large clam shells over her breast, with a fashioned skirt of sorts featuring blues and greens, with small blossoms designs all over. Her hair had been washed in the finest oils, and then put into a large coiled bun with a few hairs coming down in the front to frame her face, with little seashells intricately woven in by her handmaidens. They had applied some light lipstick and with a dab of rainbow eye shadow applied lightly.

She again wore jeweled nails only they were blue and green this time, featuring small emeralds and sapphires, as well as the were much shorter than the other ones. She wore a small anklet and yet again wore no shoes. She honestly felt like a china doll when they were doing her makeup.

Earlier this morning after she had greeted King Rashidi and Queen Neith, smaller races lords and ladies had come. Many were small races now after being hunted down for years by humans, such as the Kelpie, the Selkie, the Centaur; whose manners were quite well, and to her utter dismay the Minatours who ate a lot and lacked many table manners.

Then she decided to have a talk with Sesshoumaru, before getting ready for her next meeting. He agreed with her plan for the barrier and gave his full backing, and considering the Western Lands are the largest territory in Nippon this would be a major stepping stone at least where demons were concerned. Though Sesshoumaru had good standing with the Chinese when it came to trade. The only thing that worried her was that the other lords of Nippon had not arrived yet, but the foreign lords and ladies were piling in.

She hoped the cardinal lords of Nippon decided to come.

The clouds moved by slowly, allowing the sun to shine down on them.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved the sun, but this is when sunscreen could be a great invention. Not that the servant who stood off to the side with a parasol was not graciously appreciated.

Kagome looked up as mermen began to rise out of the water with swords raised in allegiance in two opposite rows. The mermen swords made a tunnel of sorts, like the kind that she used to see when royalty in the west were coming forth in the future, they saluted their king with honor. She watched as a golden crown rose before a brown bearded merman rose out of the sea as if floating in between the two rows, six mermaids behind him, though she knew none were his daughters for the koi youkai said they were much younger still.

They must be his other wives, she gave slight incline to her servant, and seconds later the demons were lowering her throne down. She took the hand of her manservant at her right, standing and moving forward being lowered to the ground. **(A/N: Don't know if he had other wives, but since the kids don't look alike it fits.)**

She looked at him; she saw his triton it looked deadly. King Triton himself looks sad when she looked into his eyes.

**_'He probably only came because the Kamis delivered the message personally, I feel sad for him. Humans can cause so much destruction with their greed for the unknown,'_** Hime spoke within Kagome's head her voice stating in quiet observance.

She felt bad considering she was once human.

It was times like these she forgot that Hime was much older than her and that she was originally Shippo's real mother's inner youkai. She had seen much more suffering than she had. She had lived for centuries before she died giving birth to Shippo.

Kagome cleared her thoughts as a white light passed from King Triton's trident. All of her servants closed their eyes to the blinding light, but Kagome merely looked on. When the light dispersed there stood the King and his wives with legs. She watched as they adjusted to their landlegs, before she came forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Triton. I hope you will enjoy your stay," she said recollecting the English she had learned in elementary and middle school, all the while bowing. As she rose she was greeted with a bright smile.

"It is a pleasure, though you are not at all what I expected," he said.

A pink hue rose into her cheeks bridging across her nose knowing he was probably talking about her outfit. He merely laughed at the sight of Kagome blushing, taking her hand into his to kiss it, which only made her blush more. His wives were giggling as well.

"I am deeply sorry, but my children will not be in attendance for they still have their lessons to adhere to," he said. She nodded her head in understanding. She had a whole dozen of tutors here to teach Ai, so she wouldn't feel out of place.

Though this still was not what Kagome had been expecting, but then again it had been five years since the death of his queen. _'His hands were really warm despite coming out of the sea'_ she thought.

"Oh well, it was quite…. Yeah well umm, if you'll follow me I will lead you to where you will be staying personally," she spoke softly, her servants already halfway across the beach heading towards the dragon demon to fly them back up to the palace floating high above the island off somewhat to the side, as to not shadow the kingdom totally..

He smiled letting go of her hand, she took that as a sign to go. She turned and began to lead them towards a small alcove. There was a portal that led to a spacious beach house she had constructed on the island that connected to the palace above through a portal at the back of the room, so that her guests could be closer to the sea. She hoped they like it.

She opened motioned for the guards to open the double doors. She glanced back at King Triton motioning them forward. She watched as he looked around with a critical eye. Kagome had to keep herself from fidgeting hoping he had liked it. This was after all one of the few rooms she had designed personally.

"There is a village on this island as well, but you need not worry they are all loyal citizens under my rule and have been forewarned to give you privacy. There is also a marketplace there if you wish to buy something, you need only say so, and I shall pay for it. As well as there is an aquarium within the palace featuring different sea creatures from the north, some you may not have see, as well as some of our guests such as the Kelpie, the Queen of the Sirens Umi, and the Selkie, whom you may be familiar with, you need only use the portal" she said motioning towards the portal they could use.

King Triton nodded knowing whom she spoke of having met them once. "Yes I know of whom you speak, it will be nice to see them once more," he said before surveying the room, watching his wives move about adjusting to their legs as well. He was happy that his wives loved the place, though his face lost all of its mirth at the sight of something in the center of the room, situated on a small table as a centerpiece.

Kagome smiled when the wives showed there appreciation, going on about how beautiful it was. "It is so beautiful and reminds me so much of our home," one of his wives said, moving to sit on a chair in the shape of a clam. She noticed King Triton looking at something in the center of the room. Kagome looked at the flowers. She had received them from Inari when he went to inform King Triton of the meeting.

She mentally face palmed remembering how made Enma got when she received them that she naturally placed them down here, because she thought they were too beautiful to be destroyed by his jealous rage. Plus they looked so perfect with the room considering they came from the sea.

She stepped forward looking at him, even his wives had quieted at the sight of the flower. "A dear friend of this one traveled far into the deep ocean to gift this one, but I felt it would be best placed here," she spoke softly running her hand over one of the petals softly before moving back to face him.

Inari had said they were rare only growing in those depths, but since he was a kami that erecting a barrier around him was no problem. He said that the flower would live because of a spell he placed around it.

In a shaky voice he spoke, "They used to be my wife's, Queen Athena's favorite," he softly ran a finger over the flower. His eyes holding a soft look to them.

"Forgive this one for her ignorance I can have them removed if you wish," she said feeling bad.

He merely shook his head, "No they are fine," he said smiling at me sadly. The wives merely looked at her sadly, before motioning with their hands to give them some time.

She nodded before bowing and left understanding the situation better, as they gathered around him to comfort him. She closed the door softly, motioning for the invisible guards to be on watch, and remember to have handmaidens sent to help attend to the wives later.

She sighed hoping that he felt better. She felt kind of idiotic for leaving the flower there to begin with. She sighed, heading towards the dragon demon that had returned to lift her up to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Day- Two Hours Later <strong>

She had changed out of her beach outfit, now dressed in an outfit similar to her kimono from yesterday except it dipped lower around her chest and was red and black. She was barefoot yet again, though small bells attached to her anklets were on her ankles.

She had an even more regal looking and heavy hair ornaments in place. A pure gold circlet held it all in place, with little rubies hanging down from her forehead, acting as a veil.

On the wall to her right there was a huge painting done by several painters of her, Koenma, Enma, and Ai. Other paintings of her family were hanging in various places around the palace.

She smiled feeling Kouga's youki approaching. She could also feel Ayame and some lesser youki signals, most likely his pups and advisors. She was all giddy inside at the prospect of seeing Kouga and his family.

She sat in her throne room once more with incense burning, a sweet smell wafting from it.

Her throne now surrounded with a canopy of silk curtains. She would be able to see them, but they would only see her shadow. Two handmaidens sat on opposite sides of her throne seated on small cushions. Two ropes hanging beside them to lift her curtain when necessary. Their faces covered with veils.

They also acted as body guards, though her sword and wakizashi were behind her if she needed them.

She was surrounded by silk cushions and her most elite guards, aka Enma's most elite, stood in on both side of the aisle leading towards scarlet colored silk curtains on the wall.

They were dressed like true samurai ready to die for their lord's lady. They were a range of different demons whom Enma had serving him for centuries.

She watched as the curtains rose to reveal a set of more curtains, those rising to reveal at set of shoji doors opening. She smirked on the inside knowing Kouga was probably irked at the twelve different shoji doors and guards he would have to pass through before coming to the throne room.

Sure enough when the door open she could see the annoyance in his eyes, but he hid it well. Kagome had made sure to hide her scent and presence well. She knew the letter the Enma's servants had sent out didn't hold any information about her, except the one sent to Sesshoumaru.

This way they would not be able to develop any prejudice about her. They would only know that she was favored by the kamis. This might have backfired, but it was going well for now at least she thought.

She watched as one of her announcers came forward.

"May I present to you, Kouga-dono and Ayame-dono, Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, and their pack and council," he said bowing before moving aside, as they moved forward. They walked down the aisle stopping a good seven feet away from her throne.

She cleared her throat knowing they would now the instant they heard her voice. She motioned for the curtains to rise. Her handmaidens did so obediently.

"Welcome, Kouga-dono and Ayame-dono, Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, this Kagome, consort of Enma; ruler of Jikan Palace and Shikon no Miko, is very pleased that you made it here safely," she said with a bright smile on her face.

She got up walking down the steps slowly, conscientious of her heavy headdress. **_'What made your attendants think it wise to have such a ridiculously heavy headdress,'_** Hime complained, as she has earlier when she was getting ready.

Once she reached an appropriate distance she gave a small bow to her guests and friends, remembering to keep her head balanced because of the headdress.

She could help but giggle as she rose to see the look of shock and surprise on their faces. She was surprised though to see them not in furs, but in kimonos, and the men with expensive looking hakamas and haoris, but then again with so many different lords and ladies coming they had to look presentable and not look like wild barbarians

Her smile widened at the sight of Ginta and Hakkaku, glad that they had come. She remembered when they split from Kouga to take over another one of the smaller clans when Kouga, became Lord of the Northern Lands.

Though she was quite surprised at the sight of twelve pups and her eyes widened- Lord Kouga- The previous Lord of the Northern Lands and Kouga's father.

"Forgive this one for not noticing you sooner, Kouga-sama, it has been a while," she said remembering meeting him at Ginta and Hakkaku's celebration.

He smiled, his bright blue twinkling, a trait that Kouga had received from him. "It is an honor as well to meet you once more, Kagome-dono," he said bowing in custom.

Kouga and Ayame were smiling, before Naoki, Kouga's third oldest, one she had seen last, decided to forget about all of this and adults stupid customs.

"Auntie," he said running up and hugging her.

Kouga was about to pull him back, but Kagome merely waved her hand deterring him, as she bent down, bringing Naoki into her arms. She pulled him close.

"Hello little one, this one has not seen you in a while. This Kagome has missed you so and sees new faces as well. This Kagome hopes that you will be so kind as to introduce me to them and maybe you all can come and play with my son later," she said.

He smiled nodding his head excited. She let him down, he nodded at his siblings, the other pups took this as the okay and ran forward with shouts of auntie, and wanting to play with her son later as well. They introduced themselves, and then started shouting out questions, how old was he, was he strong, when they could see him?

She laughed trying to answer each question slowly. Ayame came forward "Now pups you should know better than to do that, your auntie is an esteem lady now and you cannot go doing that in public," she said admonishing them.

They answered back with a round of "yes ma'am's."

She smiled looking at Kouga, "This one hopes that you enjoy your stay and if you'll follow the servants they will escort you to your quarters for the time being until the meeting," she said motioning forward two fae servants.

They were small and had wings flapping away softly, they both smiled but kept their heads low, motioning for Kouga and his pack to follow.

Kouga nodded his head towards Kagome and gave her the look.

'_You have some explaining to do'_

She smiled, feeling bad for leaving him out, but she couldn't take any chances. This had to according to plan or else she was in for a whirlwind of trouble. She watched as the door closed behind them.

Moments later Kagome's eyes widen when she felt an immense youki suddenly arrive. She stilled her facial expressions though her eyes narrowed slightly with a swish of her kimono, she headed back towards her throne. She motioned for her handmaidens to close the curtains back around her.

She closed her eyes, two lords at the same time. She hoped this wouldn't get ugly since Kouga's scent was present as she sensed the presence of Lord Tori and Lord Yomi. She concentrated her reishi making it spread make Kouga's scent disappear as far as the twelve doors.

She breathed out slowly mentally strengthening the barrier around Hime, so she didn't lose it if something was said. Hime-chan tended to act like a loose cannon, when it came to men sometimes. It was either she wanted to fight them, or fuck them.

Lord Tori and Kouga were not on the best of terms since the Birds of Paradise were defeated.

'_Lord Tori, ruler of the Northern Skies. An eagle demon that was among the fastest in the sky. He is said to be a master of the bow and looks to die for,'_ she made a mental note to really keep Hime-chan in check, because if what rumors say about his looks she will be there trying to send dirty thoughts into my head.

She waited silently, though she could hear them well coming through the fifth door. She reigned in her reishi, no need to create a hostile situation. She allowed her youki to come forth and lurk on the surface of her skin.

Both handmaidens by her sides ready themselves for anything, willing to lay down their life for their lady. Both of them had lived in a poverty-stricken village, their mother who had accumulated a debt with another youkai clan attempted to sell them in the demon market as sex slaves, but then Lady Kagome came along.

She paid off their mother's debt and took them away from poverty. She gave them food and clothes. She didn't demand much, only that we work till we paid back the money. She had even given them a home in the village on the island below the palace.

Kagome sat there regally as the doors opened revealing two youkai, and several other youkai, she surmised were their advisors and what not.

Once more her announcer came forth, "May I present to you, Yomi-dono, Lord of the Eastern Lands and Tori-dono and his council; Lord of the Northern Skies, his son ," he said, backing away quickly as they came forward, this time more in fear than courtesy.

She motioned to her handmaidens once more the veil of curtains surrounding her rising slowly.

"Welcome, Lord Yomi ruler of the Eastern Lands and Lord Tori ruler of the Northern Skies, this Kagome, ruler of Jikan Palace, hopes that you have made it here in good health," she said rising slowly to bow slightly.

Lord Yomi bowed back in accordance, before Lord Tori stepped forward, "In the letter we received we assumed we were being summoned by the Kamis themselves, not a woman," he said haughtily, though his eyes running over the length of her outfit.

Kagome increase her control of Hime-chan's barrier feeling her rise on her hackles. She did not attempt to leave her pedestal; though her samurai body guards stood at the ready just in case.

She sat down, crossing her legs at the knees causing her split to show a lot more skin than necessary. She could have double over in amusement at the scent of his arousal, to which he made to cover up, but she smelt it before he could.

"That is correct, but this Kagome shall be the one adhering to the problem that has come to pass and will be in charge of the meeting, but if you wish to leave then this one has no right to stop you, but know that Sesshoumaru-dono himself, as well as most of the other lords and ladies of other lands are already arrived, it would be a shame if you were the only lord not present," she said coolly.

He face lost its cheeky grin, while inside her head behind the mental barrier Hime-chan was cheering her on. **'Yeah you show him who the top vixen is!' **

She almost deadpanned at Hime-chan's excitement. She ignored Hime-chan's cheering opting to instead focus on the situation at hand. She raised her knee a little higher, watching a rosy hue bridge across the impudent lord's nose.

"This one shall remain to show respect to the Kamis, but I will not bow before someone of lower standing than myself," he said with a turn of his head, though she had already seen his blush. She could sense her guards' amusement as well. They all knew how much she loved to tease people.

She looked towards the Eastern lord as he spoke, "This Yomi cares not for who is in control of the meeting, but wishes to know when it will take place," his face holding no emotion, his eyes permanently closed though she could sense the impatience in his voice. She looked at him critically accessing him silently.

From what she had heard he had lost his sight, that he had at one time had been a bandit who had a bad temper and acted very brash. He had to adapt and now had six ears that gave him superior hearing to combat his lack of sight.

She remembered council saying that his partner Youko, the King of Thieves had him set up; because of the danger he brought to all of his teammates; though in recent years he had been quite calm raising through the ranks, not a demon lord. She could understand where the silver Kitsune if some of the stories she heard about Yomi was true.

Not that she liked Youko. She still dislikes the flirt and thief, though she was proud to say she could stand on level ground against him. Though from her assessment she could definitely sense that fiery spirit lurking beneath the surface, apart of her kitsune nature wanted to explore what it would take to break his facade, a matter Hime agreed with wholeheartedly, though her thoughts were more perverse, while hers were more just out of curiosity

"Of course, the meeting will take place in the day after tomorrow, there are still a few other lords and ladies coming, so we shall wait till then, if you are satisfied my servants will guide you and your party to your sleeping quarters," she said motioning forward two male servants.

He nodded following after them quite easily, despite not having sight. She wondered about that one. She turned back to look at Lord Tori.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he followed after another set of servants, his group following behind him, as the servants led him to his assigned quarters. She sighed closing her eyes, rubbing her head.

'_What did you think of them Hime-chan?'_

_'__**This Yomi character is most interesting, though that Tori dude needs to have his pretty face rearranged and a definite personality change,'**_she huffed.

'_Come now Hime don't go letting his attitude blind you to what is obvious. Their powers are great and we cannot afford to make any enemies' _she chided Hime, despite her own annoyance of the Lord of the Northern Skies.

_'__**Fine, but I still don't like him, no matter his looks,**_**'** she said. Kagome giggled at Hime's childish ways at times.

"My lady, are you alright," her handmaidens asked worriedly.

Kagome looked up, her eyes softening at her handmaidens. She had felt there youki spike at Tori-dono's words. She motioned them forward, they complied easily.

She patted their heads softly, "This one is quite fine; for now this one believes that we should relax and retire for the night. There are other guest coming, but they shall not arrive till the 'morrow and if any arrive in the night then this one's eunuch will handle it," she assured them. She stood up gracefuly, her handmaidens helping her, so as to not lose her balance with her heavy head dress.

The rest of the day had passed by so quickly, yet her head still hurt all the same.

She was already grimacing thinking about the outfit that was prepped for the actual meeting. The headdress would weigh about fifty pounds and featured dozens of different jewels. She shook her head lightly not wanting to think about such things.

She walked down the steps of her throne; she motioned for the curtains around the door to be let down, as she left through her private door her handmaidens right behind her. She walked down the hall towards her room, passing many portraits that she had commissioned, some done by Ai and Koenma featuring his handprints.

She smiled stopping to touch it softly, remembering his goofy smile when he called her mamma, happy to play with all of the colorful paints.

She nodded as she passed by two guards, who entered the doors. She entered silently her handmaidens coming in, as the door was closed. She let out a tired sigh, raising her arms as her handmaidens came forth.

One began to work in taking off the headdress while the other began working on the ties keeping her kimono closed.

She let out sigh of relief when the headdress was taking off her head. She shivered as the kimono dropped to the floor, goose bumps appearing on her delicate skin. She stepped out of it, as one bent down to pick it up. She moved over to her balcony, featuring her private gardens that only those given her permission could enter.

She walked out into the moonlight, the cold nipping at her soft, smooth skin. She breathed in the night air letting the soft breeze caress her body, as she stood there bare to the world. She felt proud of her body, a Kitsune trait if you will. She just felt so in tune with her body.

She could only hope tomorrow came by quicker knowing the rest of her children would be coming soon.

She sighed softly hearing the definite sliding of doors, her handmaidens knew to give her privacy as she did this regularly it seemed like. She stood there for what felt like hours enthralled by the beauty of the moon, seeing it more clearly than she had ever seen it with her human eyes. She could understand why canines were fascinated with it.

She didn't even flicker in thought when she felt to warm bands wrap around her knowing exactly who it was. She merely leaned back feeling the definite muscles of a man and his warm skin against her own cold one.

**Lemon! **

She turned around smiling to face the man, slowly rising on her tip toes to kiss him softly, his lips met hers halfway, as he kissed her with a fire kindling in her womb. She smiled as he stood there tall and stark naked just as she was. Her nipples brushed against his warm skin chest he let out a soft growl, his chest rumbling sent vibrations through her nipples, pulling her closer to him, she mewled feeling his manhood hard pressed up against her pelvis.

She pulled back from his warm, soft lip, letting out a throaty sigh, "Enma, I thought we agreed to take a break," she spoke softly, but let out a soft moan all the same, as his hands cupped her ass, kneading it softly with warm hands.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as her picked her up, her long legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he carried her inside her room. He carried her over to her four poster bed, gently laying her down, before climbing on top of her.

He looked down at her giving her a lustful heated look, she felt butterflies developing in her stomach; his passion and lust for her making her body grow hot with lust.

"Consort of Enma," he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Her eyes widened remembering when she said that. Her eyes narrowed he had been spying on her; she crossed her arms over her chest pursing her lips at the one guilty as charged.

She disliked when he spied on her, especially since he tended to do it whenever she was bathing. He laughed at her face, bending down to steal another kiss from her sweet lips. She tasted like sweet honey and juicy pomegranate.

"Don't be like that my sweet, sexy vixen. I was filled with so much pride to hear such words from your lips Ka-go-me," he whispered against her lips. She shivered at the way he said he name, pronouncing each syllable with an accent uniquely his.

"This Kagome, consort of Enma," she said smoothly.

"Say it again," he said kissing her softly. She gave in, looping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Whispering it again against his soft lips, kissing him harder; he nipped at her lips eliciting a gasp as his tongue massage hers. Their tongues battled for dominance, Enma coming out on top eventually.

They broke apart for air. Kagome's chest rising and falling drawing Enma's attention to her beautiful, full mounds that one nursed his child. He moved drawing one of her pert nipples into his mouth suckling on it like a newborn babe.

His tongue licked it slowly, flicking back and forth nibbling on it softly, before releasing it only to blow air on it watching her breast harden before his eyes. He smiled did the same to the other breast carresing her other breast, all the while looking deep into the eye of the woman he had come to care for deeply and was the mother of his child.

He released her breast moving back up to kiss her with all of his pent up passion and lust. She eagerly responded to him. His hand moved lower caressing her stomach which once held his child within and now held the hanyou's seed.

He felt fire burn within him, but she was not his to claim as his woman, despite how much he wanted to. He placed feather light kiss along her jaw, reach in between her legs to feel her already wet for him. He inserted to digits wiggling them inside of her, pulling them out, licking her juices off his fingers.

He positioning himself at her nether lips; gripping her thighs he slid in with one swift thrust. Kagome cried out in pleasure at the feel of him within her. Her legs wrapped around him, as her tight cavern hugged his manhood despite having giving birth to his child. She had never ceased to amaze him.

He began a slow pace pushing in and out. Her hands locked in his hair, as she let out little sounds of pleasure. Her body felt so good her body, her personality, her very being attracted him, even the moans that she tried to hold back at times never ceased to amaze him. She went from shy to a seductive temptress.

He began to pick up his pace moving faster in and out of her; he sound of their slapping skin only heightening their pleasure.

Kagome moaned softly urging Enma on.

"Ye-ess, harder, faster," she begged Enma, her inner Kitsune coming out, as he gave it to her harder and faster.

He pulled almost all the way out before surging back in. She let out little mewls, releasing her hold around his neck. The air around them was filled with passion, her reishi rose to the surface, Hime was purring at the feel of Enma dominating them. His energy rose to the surface fighting with hers for dominance. He groaned at her fiery spirit which he loved so much fighting against his own, only surrendering when he released more energy. She mewl in pleasure loving how he dominated her.

Her demonic markings turned darker, her fangs were elongating. She could feel her senses opening up more taking in all of of Enma's scent and her own intermingled. Her eyes took a pink shade, Hime was mewling feeling everything through their mental link. Her mental barriers broke, everything thrown to the wind, only feeling him and his essence.

He took one of her breast between his fingers, pinching and twisting it this way and that. Kagome hissed at the pain, mixed with pleasure. She reached up only to bite him; not where she would her mate but higher up on his neck, her nails biting into his skin drawing little pinpricks of blood. Enma hissed loving how his woman knew how he liked it.

He kept upping the pace, sweat accumulating on their skin, Kagome's juices running down her leg as she came, but still desired more. He began to move even faster showing off his true strength when he felt her cum. He kept going moving faster and harder wanting her to cum once more with him this time.

"Oh kami, E-eenmmaa," Kagome's head turned this way and that way. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She wanted him all.

_'Her pussy felt so good'_, was Enma's only thought continued to fill her. She let out a throaty moan; Enma's gripping her hips, as he let loose a roar thrusting a few more times before they came together, his seed spurting out in large bursts filling her. He hissed in pleasure as she milked him for all he was worth. Kagome fell back onto the bed, Enma rolled off to the side pulling her close.

**End of Lemon**

Her chest was heaving up and down, his life running down the side of her leg. He pulled the silk sheets around them. Enma's hands cupped her stomach once, thinking about how that could be his second child be made in her womb right now, but it wasn't.

Kagome's hand covered his sensing his ire, knowing where it was directed. She rubbed slow circles, feeling his angry recede. She felt him felt him kiss her, before he moved to get up, she didn't let a flicker of emotion show as she heard the shuffling of fabric. She rose up the sheet falling to rest at her waist.

Her long black locks shadowed her face like a veil of sorrow. Enma paused in his actions, he sighed dropping his clothes back onto the ground. He moved sitting by her side. She leaned into him, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

He pulled back, but her head did not rise. He let out a wistful sigh, his finger hooking under chin, raising her head to look her in the eye. She smiled at him, as he closed the distance between them. He pulled back, smiling at her, his thumb running across her swollen lips.

"Gomen, I should have not been so rough. I have to leave now, but I shall return. I need to round up some of the spirit council," he said softly. He sat there with her a for a few more minutes before moving off the bed, snapping his fingers his clothes disappeared and reappeared on him. He moved back over to the bed, caressing her face running down her neck to her breast that were still hard from his earlier ministrations down to he belly that would soon swell with the growing life of the Inu-hanyou's seed.

He walked out the balcony doors, a portal opening in a burst of flames, before turning; he winked at her.

"I haven't forgotten my promise Kagome, I will change and one day I will make you mine," he said turning to leave once more.

Kagome smiled, "I shall hold you to that promise Enma," she whispered, knowing he had heard as he gave a soft laugh disappearing into the portal. She got up slowly her legs feeling like jelly. She rubbed her belly softly, moving over to shut the balcony doors, shuffling back over to her bed.

She smiled climbing into bed, lying back onto her pillows. Hime already conked out within her mind. She pulled the blanket tightly around her, moving one or two pillows here and there, before falling into the land of dreams. She would need her rest for tomorrow and she could only hope tomorrow was less tiring.

_TBC- Great Meeting of Salvation pt. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>End. Whew, so tired! Hope you liked it; review tell me what you think. Yeah so there are a few more lords and ladies coming in the next chapter, might not update for a little while though!<strong>

**Translations**

**Kami-** god

**Gomen-** Sorry

**Umi-** sea


	18. GMS 3: Two Cardinal Lords Arrive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes I decide to put in here.**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Harem **(There will be some Yuri)**

'_Thinking' __**'Hime speaking in her mind'**_

"Kagome speaking"

"**Ryūjin-dono speaking"**

"Queen Naylith speaking"

**!Translations inside the story and at the end!**

**A/N: **I tried to show a little bit of some of the servants' history and how Kagome deals with each of them as separate beings instead as a whole like the other lords and ladies during that time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Great Meeting of Salvation: part 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 Day left- Early Morning (Before the Meeting)<strong>

_'So borrrrreeeddd."_

_'_**_Let's take a little time to see the preparations Kagome endures to get ready for her meetings_' **Hime said in a false tone of excitement.

Kagome sat bored as ever; her hair being pulled this way and that by her attendant. She didn't even flinch at the hissing of the oil as the hot comb colliding with her hair as it was flattening by Mikihisa. She had become so used to the sound, though she longed for her simple modern day flat-iron that could have got the job done sooner, she was grateful for her attendants.

Suppressing another sigh she sat a little straighter to get the hunch out of her back.

"Ah please don't move milady this is a delicate process!"

Several attendants surrounded her, Kiko kneeling at her feet scrubbing one foot, Tsukiko attending to her other foot painting her toenails. Her two handmaidens Kimi and SunSun; actual names Kimiko and Sansui', came forward **(A/N: I felt that they have gone without names long enough).**

On Kimi's arms was a beautifully decorated and elaborate kimono; while on SunSun's arms was a box, which she laid out revealing a multitude of jewelry pieces for her hair and body. Mien and Chen; actual name Yuzuki, she goes by Chen so that her name would rhyme with her sister's; stood at Mikahisa-san's side helping their superior to prep Kagome's hair.

She had many more attendants, but she had them attending to the other visiting ladies needs and whatnots.

Kagome merely sat there half listening to their chatter as they got her ready for the day's events to come.

"Kagome-dono's hair is so pretty," Mien said in awe, passing Mikihisa-san another comb dipped in hot oil.

"And really shiny," Chen said finishing her twin's sentence. They were identically in every way, even down to the part in their hair. Both had lived for nearly three centuries, born in on the mainland in China, immigrating with their mother who was out casted for extramarital sex with a youkai.

They were half-demons, half panda demons to be exact, though their features were more human like a human, so they had blended in well serving human nobility. They both served as handmaidens to 3rd shogun of the Ashikaga shogunate, Ashikaga Yoshimitsu's wife. They were both present Yoshimitsu was crowned _Nippon Koku-Ō_ by Emperor Yongle of China. They were able to work and see first-hand _Hana no Gosho_, Yoshimitsu-dono's residence.

They had declined to serve the 4th shogun's wife, disliking her snippy attitude very much. They left Kyoto traveling all over to different places around Nippon, serving minor noble ladies here and there, till they found Kagome. She had saved them from a band of lizard youkai who were going to rape them. She came like a fiery war tensho purify her enemies to ash. She impressed them with her powers, when they found out she was in need of attendants they leaped at the chance.

"Kimi-chan don't forget to let me tie you kimono for you before we leave, remember we represent Kagome-sama when were out there," SunSun said fiddling with the jewelry, holding up different pieces to inspect them, shining a few gems here and there.

"Of course imōto, I know," she said laying out her lady's clothes on the bed, moving lightly to organize the different fabrics, letting her sister's words register in her mind.

"SunSun, I'm so jealous of you and Kimi-chan, both of you get to stay by Kagome-dono's side throughout the whole day, while we only get to attended to her in the morning," Kiko said pouting all the while lathering smooth lotions over her lady's feet. Kiko was always trying to convince her lady not to go walking everywhere without shoes, but her lady said she felt closer to nature, when her bare feet were touching the ground, so she respected her lady's wishes. Though now that she thought about it, she wouldn't have much to do if her lady did not walk around without her geta; she smiled massaging in the lotion.

"Yeah, well if you spent half of your time training with the guards instead of flirting with them, then maybe you could be promoted to be a personal bodyguard and handmaiden," SunSun commented dryly, lifting up to jewelry pieces comparing them before moving to another sparkling gem to add to her lady's head dress.

However, Kiko's mind was reiterating SunSun's words.

Kiko wanted to be of real help to Kagome-sama, like Kimi and SunSun she had been sold by her parents but was instead made to become a maiko—a geisha in training. Kagome took her away from Mistress Mein's House and brought her here.

"She's right you know Kiko, I have been training hard with the master of arms, so that I can one day be Kagome-dono's personal handmaiden," Tsukiko said applying harden to her lady's nails to make sure they great nice and kept beautiful; the youngest out of all her attendants. She was in debt to Kagome-dono for all that she done for her. She had grown up in Hokkaidō, war between the Ainu and the mainland people of Nippon had caused much warfare and strife, causing many to be poverty-stricken and left to die from disease and starvation. The violent shakes from the earth didn't help either and led to many uprisings from the farmers because there fields were pillaged by the rouges and bandits.

When she had been living in the shadows of shipping markets, stealing food to fill her empty and starving belly, she learned to trust no one, that no one was truly good in this world till she came. Then Kagome-dono came eight months ago when she had been caught by the fisherman, who held her by the scruff of her neck, about to have her fingers cut off for stealing as a lesson, but she stopped him and pleaded for her, even paying for the food stolen going so far as to reimburse him for taking up his time, going on how she rarely left the palace and she let her servant have the day. That her husband a powerful daimyo would take retribution if he found his lady in tears because one of her favorite attendant without her hands. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground apologizing profusely, taking the money held out to him forgetting all about the child, his eyes filled with greed for the gold coins in her hand.

She could only stare at the woman's back, from the ground a symbol of a shining gem sewed into the back, surrounded by gold embroidery. Her glossy black locks like midnight were coiled up into an intricate bun, she was the very image of a true royal, and even the air around her smelled of expensive incense the kind she would smell when she passed by the old temples. She watched as the fisherman began making apologies. She could only look on in awe as she handled the fishermen, before she turned to face her offering her hand. This woman had lied for her, because she had never served anyone, let alone would be capable of being any royal's attendant. She reached up cautiously taking her hand. As we walked away from the market she smiled at me. She gave me a choice to suffer here in this death-filled land or come with her to serve as her attendant in her palace.

She had lied to the fisherman she had no husband, but many suitors who wished for her lady's hands and she did live in a palace. When she looked at her lady, she knew in her heart she wanted to help her in any way possible. When she got there she worked hard learning how to paint nails, do hair, and many other things from the head attendant, Mikihisa-san. She taught her all that she needed to know showing her the ropes, though she would have a few more years before she would ever be ready to reach her goal she was willing to work hard and do her best. She was determined to be her lady's personal head handmaiden and always be by her lady's side till death.

"Hush now ye young'uns let us be quick so that Milady may attend to important matters," Mikihisa spoke with a voice ripened with age and wisdom, but held a musical tune to it.

There was a round of "yes ma'am's," as they picked up the pace stopping their chitter chatter altogether.

Mikihisa's hands worked quickly winding and coiling her lady's hair, finished with flattening it, though there was not much flattening to be done, as her lady's hair was naturally smooth and easy enough to do. She was not old compared to most, but she was the oldest out of all of her lady's attendants and probably most of the palace was the head attendant serving her lady, long before the palace was built, but when she lived with Enma-dono.

"Remember ladies that our lady must look her best and we as her attendants and handmaidens must do our best to help bring out her beauty," she said, they are puffed their chests out proudly.

She who had served Enma-dono for nearly six centuries, she was a shadow demon of high standards, coming from a very well-off clan back when she was only capable of summoning a small astral creature. She had special abilities that made Enma-dono call upon her to attend to and protect his first concubine when she was with child.

When she first met her lady she was very surprised to see a human, or so she thought, but then as time passed she came to see her for what she really was a _Jikan Miko_, not that she would inform anyone of this. She was the very embodiment of the Shikon and a force to be reckoned with.

_Jikan Miko._

The name once struck fear into the hearts of many demons alike, though one had not been seen in nearly millennia.

They were beings of pure celestial energy, capable of turn the hands of time itself backwards. Mikihisa knew of only one other like her, the time dimensional witch and not even her power could compare to that of her lady. The only difference being something was holding back her power, she would bide her time and find out what was necessary. Her lady had earned her respect and treated her like an equal, unlike the concubines of Enma-dono who she once served as attendants to.

She backed up inspecting her work, satisfied with it, she moved to clean and pack up the hair supplies. She moved with a quick and deft precision picking up the pieces SunSun had laid out and moving to place them in their correct place in her lady's hair. She lifted the circlet placing it on her head, taking a few strands of hair to braid it in to keep it in place. She picked up the heavy headdress, feeling a spot of sympathy for her lady, as she placed it on her head. Mien and Chen helping her to set it right, making sure it was balanced out.

The rest of her attendants and handmaidens moved quickly finishing up their individual duties.

Tsukiko and Kiko released a sigh done with their job moving to clean up their supplies. Kagome shook her head when Kimi attempted to raise her foot to slip on her tabi socks, but Kagome decided to forgo them. Sun Sun came forward helping her into her juban. Kimi and SunSun both came forward to help her get dressed in her kimono, which was a midnight blue, featuring lightning bolts striking across it. They pull the kimono up, while Kagome held the extra material around her waist. SunSun tied the first obi belt _**(**__koshi-himo_**)**, under the extra material wrapping the belt around her back and before tying it in the front. Kimi straightened out the extra material making sure the kimono was smooth, fixing the extra material so that it covered her koshi-himo. They moved quickly putting everything into place centering the back seam of the kimono, before taking the right side of the kimono and wrap it across her body, overlapping it with the left side, before wrapping the second obi belt (date-jime) around the koshi-himo, tying the date-jime belt in front, just above the bottom of the overlapping fabric.

The symbol of Jikan palace, the Shikon no Tama, was embroidered into the back of her kimono. Kagome lifted her leg as Tsukiko slipped on another ankle bracelet with more bells that made tinkling sounds when she moved. SunSun placed lightning bolt earing in her ear.

Kiko came forward with geta in her hand, a determined look on her face. Kagome blanched at the sight of the horrendous geta that were high and sometimes hard to walk in, they were almost more horrible than Eri's stilettos she tried on once. She sighed in understanding though, as Kiko laughed giddily coming forward to slip them on to her feet. Kagome's height boosted a good four inches. Tsukiko came forward slipping on her lady's jeweled nails making sure they weren't uncomfortable for her lady.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

Kagome stood before her floor length mirror decked out, exuding the very epitome of a high ranking noblewoman. She kept her head held high, though she expressed her gratitude to her attendants and handmaidens. She could almost laugh at the irony that she would be meeting Raizen-dono, Lord of the Southern Lands, a thunder demon. She momentarily shivered remembering the Thunder Brother, who Inuyasha and her defeated a long time ago.

"Arigato ladies, this Kagome is so very happy to have you all in this one's life," she said enthusiastically.

They all were filled with pride to know that their lady was happy with their work. Their hearts all set on wanting to see Kagome-dono's world where youkai and other supernatural races could live in peace. Her attendants bowed before leaving to do as they pleased till they were called on. Her handmaidens were already dressed and ready to go.

They both walked to the door sliding it open, nodding to the two guards who stood outside. Kagome blushed as she passed them, knowing they had most definitely heard last night's events with Enma. She looked ahead her eyes falling to her handmaidens bow.

"Kimiko-chan wait one moment," she called out softly to her.

Both handmaidens stopped immediately, Kimiko looking at her lady, "Yes Kagome-dono, are the geta bothering your feet, do you wish for me to carry them back to the room," she said with a worried look on her face.

Kagome shook her head. "No, though that does sound nice, please turn around," she said approaching her, as Kimiko turned around per her lady's orders. She stepped forward grasping the bow and with swift grace she redid the bow.

SunSun's and Kimiko's eyes both widened remembering about the loose bow. Kagome fluffed it gently, before backing up to appreciate her work.

"Much better, it would be quite embarrassing if your kimono became unloosed in front of the nobles," she said.

Kimiko blushed knowing what her lady said to be true.

"Gomenasai, please forgive my idiocy, I forgot to remind Sansui-chan to fix it," she said bowing. Kagome merely patted her head softly.

"Nonsense, this one remembered your sister saying it earlier, the problem was fixed, and everything is alright, ye need not bow your head. We all make mistakes here and there, just as we forget things from time to time," she said. Kimiko nodded thanking her lady, continuing their walk down the long hallway towards the main courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

Kagome sat there on her smaller throne which had been placed in the main courtyard awaiting the arrival of four different lords and ladies coming, several other less youkai and supernatural nobles would be in attendance as well. She could feel two of the lords' youki from mainland Nippon approaching at a fast speed. Her personal bodyguards were present; her handmaidens stood obediently off to the sides, but ready to strike if they sensed any kind of danger towards their lady.

'_Lord Ryūjin and Lord Raizen'_

She could feel nine powerful s-class youki levels following behind the lords with a dozen lower youki levels approaching. She hoped that things didn't turn out ugly. She knew that most high-class youkai ate a lot of humans and that it was their main choice of food, but some also ate lower lever youkai's, as well as ate demon fruit. She knew this would be a big deal to handle, especially with the sadistic lower class youkai lords. She had already placed a barrier over the village below to reject anyone who would hold ill will towards her villagers. They would be most against the creation of the barrier.

Not that she needed their permission; she knew very well of the abilities she possessed. She had first suspected when Princess Kaguya, had proclaimed she was basically outside of time's jurisdiction, or course her naivety made her think she was referring to her ability to time travel, but after joining with the Shikon she was more aware of what she could do. Her powers were still sealed for the most part. She hoped with the help of a certain time dimensional witch that she would be able to release the seal. She decided to not tell Enma, though she was sure Amaratsu-dono knew of her sealed power; the power of a _Jikan Miko_, ancient celestial beings who had the ability to control time.

"Kagome-dono, are you sure it is alright to meet them so out in the open, should we not instead have one of the council members meet him considering their conditions," a small, emaciated man said. She turned eyes of annoyance to see one of her more cowardly looking advisors. A sneak and sly fellow, with snakelike intentions and qualities; she had found him to be useful for certain reasons, but sometimes he could be obnoxious. It was moments like these she had to show she was no pushover

"You would have this one act in cowardice, best ye hold your tongue lest my guard cut it out. You should know better than to insult their ability to protect my being," she admonished him, turning away from the sight of his cowardly face.

The servant could only look at the guards who cast hard stares his way. He gulped, bowing low to his lady, "Forgive this lowly vassal's impertinence, I will excuse myself now," he said backing away, disappearing in a flurry of cloth.

She sighed, knowing all too well that all the guards' eyes followed the man as he left. "Fear not my dear samurai, this Kagome chose ye personally, this one would not do so if one did not feel ye were capable of taking care of this one, so rest easy, let ye harsh stares abate and focus on what is at hand," she said motioning to glowing orbs that fast approaching. She could sense them puffing up their chest in pride.

She looked on into the bright sky, small clouds passing by in no rush, as the glowing orbs came closer and closer. She looked down at the spot where they would most likely land, waiting a few seconds before they stood there. The wind blew harshly as they landed, yet she dared not to look away. Her eyes brightened, she could feel Hime purring at the pure youki that filled the air. She had to admit it was impressive show of power on their part.

She rose from her small throne, walking forward with the grace of one befitting her status. She stopped an appropriate distance away, bowing slightly. "Welcome Raizen-dono and Ryūjin-dono, and party. This Kagome, ruler of Jikan no Kyūden and consort of Enma-dono gives her most humblest welcome to my abode and does hope that your stay here will be pleasant," she said rising back up with a mischievous glint in her eyes and small smile on her face.

Hime was whispering sneaky and playful thoughts in her head. _'You're such a pervert.'_

Hime snorted within Kagome's mind but made no comments.

Both Cardinal Lords inclined their heads in recognition while the said party bowed. The group of youkai behind them consisted of nine powerful S-class youkai, a dozen A-class and a few minor level C-class youkai with a couple of advisors mixed in the group. Her eyes moved over them sizing them up, sensing nothing of great importance or any silent threats, she turned her attention towards the Cardinal lords.

"If ye would follow this one's servant, he will guide ye to where ye shall be residing for the remainder of your stay. This Kagome feels the need to give warning that any guest that stays here in my abode who brings harm to anyone my servants or vassals, whether they be human, demon, or of any other race this one shall punish you in return. The rest of my guests have agreed to these terms, so this one expects that ye shall as well," she said plainly wanting to get certain things out of the way.

As she thought, many of the parties eyes narrowed, "This Raizen agrees to your terms, as I am sure my party shall as well," Raizen-dono said, none of his party seemed to wish to go against him. Ryūjin-dono merely nodded in agreement. She motioned forth two fae servants; they motioned for the lords and their party to follow them. She followed behind them, her handmaidens and personal guards following behind her.

They waked through many corridors; Kagome taking some time to explain some of the artworks and artifacts that hung high on the walls of the long halls. Some were simple scenery portraits and gifts from other villages she helped, others she had taken and had developed and brought back here to the past before the well closed. There were pictures of her adventures with the Inu-tachi and ones of her family on grand occasions, all of us decked out in the nicest kimonos.

Her eyebrow rose as Ryūjin-dono disappeared, reappearing at her side, though she let no emotion show. "Is there something this one can do for you, my lord," she asked politely her eyes meeting his before flickering to the path ahead of them.

"**Ye are not what this one expected when this one decided to attend or at the very least be the one this Ryūjin would be greeted by,"** he said silently assessing her, though not in a lecherous way, but more or so assessing her power. His words hinting that he expected to meet a kami.

Kagome regarded him silently.

She knew to watch her words around him. Although his appearance was that of a man of youth, he is by far one of the oldest and most powerful out of all the youkai living. Enma once told her of him. Ryūjin Jakka, a powerful dragon demon capable of summoning the fires from hell. He was nothing compared to Enma, but he came pretty close. Pure dragons were rare most dying out when the fire and ice dragons fought nearly two millennia ago. Those that survived mated with youkai, creating beings like Ah and Unh, who were dragon youkai. His power was said to be so great that at birth he stopped the war with a single burst of his flames turning everything to ash including his birth mother.

"This Kagome hopes that ye were not offended. However, this meeting was of my doing the Kamis merely stood to back this one's wishes," she said everyone in the vicinity ears perking up at her words. "But this is to be spoken at a later time and as ye can see this is where ye will be staying Ryūjin-dono, I hope it is to ye liking," she said motioning towards her servants.

Lord Ryūjin turned to look at the room, his eyes widening if but for a moment.

The fae servants had stopped in front of the pair of shoji doors, they slid them aside revealing a room with hard oak wood floors polished to the point one could see one's own reflection, silk tapestries featuring is red and golden hues hung from the ceiling, cascading down to create a flame like affect. The walls were painted depicting dragons breathing fire, small sconces that held candles were lit all around the room. Cushions in dipped in crimson and flames littered the room, a small dining table kept off to the side. There was another pair of oak doors at the very back of the room, which led to bedroom and beyond that a personal springs. Two hi-youkai women were in attendance kneeling, their heads kept low.

"Allow this one to introduce Sou-san and Kou-san; they will be your personal attendants for the remainder of your stay. They will alert you of meal times and escort you should you need anything. This Kagome asks that ye will give them your utmost respect as they will give you theirs," she said coolly. She would not have one of her servants killed because a demon decided his life was more importance than her servants.

Then she nodded to the other fae servant who open the room right beside his. "This will serve to accommodate to any other party that has accompanied you on your journey," she said.

Said room held a small lobby of sorts, four different sets of oak doors each which held to futons in each, and one held a small bath for them to use. Then she turned waving her hand over the wall across from their rooms. A door appeared at her command, "This door leads to the market below should ye wish to purchase some of the goods that the villagers are selling, though ye have been forewarned the consequences that come with harming any of my vassals and should any ill will be directed towards my vassals, a special barrier will see to ye being thrown out of the village, where this Kagome shall then deliver punishment," she said before waving her hand as a latch appeared.

She pulled it down and the door changed to a bright, crimson colored door that depicted a picture of an imp, one of Enma's vassals that helped in constructing the palace. "Ye need only pull this latch and this private study and library is open for you to use for the remainder of your stay," she said.

Kagome faced him trying to gauge his feelings about the room.

Ryūjin looked over everything then back at the woman.

"**This shall suit me just fine,"** he said assessing everything and where he would be staying she had said.

"Are there any questions," she asked. When nothing was said for a minute, she smiled bowing to him. "Then this one leaves you and your party to rest Ryūjin-dono." He smiled charmingly for the first time bowing in customary accordance to her. His party falling in line as well bowing respectfully to her. They all entered their own quarters; small servants that had followed quietly in the shadows with their luggage appeared entering the rooms as well.

Leaving them to unpack she turned towards Raizen-dono.

"Raizen-dono if you and your party will follow this one's servants they will escort us to your accommodations," she said softly.

He nodded walking after the servants who had set a moderate walking pace. She took the time to observe Raizen-dono, she had heard many whispers from the trees.

Some of the things that she heard were good, some not so good. He walked with long strides, power in each step. Even though he wore more than he was rumored to usually wear, she assumed was because of the meeting, his garments still did nothing hide his muscular figure as his hoari clung to his person. His facial features were sharp; he bore a tattoo under his left eye.

She looked away from him, the air around them might have been quieter if it weren't for the tinkling sounds of the bells she wore on her anklets.

The hallways bended here and there. The intricate layout of the palace made it really hard to get around which is why she made sure all fae servants were equipped with the knowledge of how to get around on each floor. The only floors that were off limits were they top three floors, the bottom twelve levels were the ones open to the regular servants. Only her personal handmaidens, her attendants, and elite guards were allowed near her personal abode. She had a separate staff that adhered to her children's needs in the family suite, that housed Koenma's nursery and Ai's room, as well as several other guest rooms for any family she may decide to take in or decided to visit, were protected by intricate barriers she and Enma weaved together with pure energy.

However this was not what made the top floors special, it was because the rooms were constantly moving to insure protection, so an enemy couldn't gauge where her and her family were at, though the top levels also housed her personal study, library, family dining room, theater, the royal vault, and several springs that took a lot of coercing Enma to add into the blueprints. Although she had nine hundred springs altogether throughout the twelve hundred rooms located in the palace to accommodate guests.

Enma only agreed, because she said baths were a lovely place to make sweet love. He agreed to it readily and before the day was out he had several special spells placed on each floor to allow for hot springs without the risk of water coming through the ceiling. She practically begged him to teach her the spell so she could use it for a later time, which took more convincing on her part.

Another room is the throne room.

_'Honestly I personally don't understand why I have so many of those.'_

She disliked having to travel all over to different throne rooms throughout the day, but her high council insisted on it, stating it was more so for private meetings where even the trickiest of spies could not enter without paying retribution. She also had a personal dojo where she would train mentally with Hime-chan and occasionally Enma, at least when he wasn't trying to fuck her.

Kagome sighed softly as they began the walk up the many steps. Of course after living on a shrine most of her life with lots of steps this never seemed to bother her, as she simply let her feet carry her. She would always reminisced on the past she lived for eighteen years before it was all taken from her.

She used to always complain how there was always an extra step every time she came home from school. Constantly reminded of her friends who used to tease her on how they preferred to invite her out then to come over, because it meant traveling up that mountain of stairs. She would always laugh and say it was nothing. She missed those days, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in the future for a long time.

At the time she had only spent a year in the feudal era, but for her the war and poverty she saw and faced equal a lifetime of living. In the three years she spent away from the feudal era she was always jumpy, there was always this feeling a demons going to jump out and try to kill her, or times when she was looking for Inuyasha to come yelling at her to stop lollygagging. The future lost its luster, except for the convenient baths of course.

Constantly longing for the past with its clean air and openness. _'And the Kamis answered my plea,'_ she thought mockingly, not that she really regretted what happened.

She held back the urge to take off the heavy headdress, to let her hair go free, and run her hands through its awesome silkiness. She wished she could just leave it all and runaway to flower meadows in her garden and run free with her son and daughter, or to return to Jikan no Mura to my other children. She shook those thoughts from her head, she had to be a good host and finish this meeting first.

She looked at the portraits that littered the walls on both sides of the hallway. She decided to take some time to be a good host and went about explaining some of the ones that were gifts from other lords in faraway lands that she traveled to while on the mainland. One was scenery of the Chinese Emperor's palace, one a forest of cherry blossom trees and more of different wars fought on the mainland and in Nippon. Many of which she knew would have been lost in the many wars to come had she not taken them.

"Raizen-dono, from what this one's council has informed this one of, ye are an expert at flash stepping, is this true," she said looking at him, her feet still moving in the right direction, as if by their own will..

He looked at her before looking back to where he was going. "That is correct; this one is well versed in flash stepping, as is this one's party. This one must boldly presume ye wish to move to our destination faster, then this one would be very alleviated of this bore of a trip," he said quietly, his smooth, deep voice sent chills through her body.

"Of course, forgive this one. This one is still adjusting to this type of lifestyle or this one would have been a better host," she said softly.

"Ah, this one had heard that ye were once a commoner," he said bluntly, but she could sense the underlying curiosity.

She smirked.

"Not quite so, however this shall all be explained come the meeting as to save explanation time, milord, as this one does very much so detest reiterating this one's self over again " she said, before she flash stepped. She didn't bat an eyelash as the youkai lord and his party followed her and the fae servants who flitted ahead of her.

Soon enough they came to two doors once more. She didn't bother with explanations as the rooms were the same as Ryūjin-dono's, except the room featured purples, greens and white. The guest rooms were the same as well. She waved her hand over the wall two doors depicting the moon and the stars appeared. She motioned towards the left door, "This one leads to the village," and she motioned to the right, "this one is for ye to use as a personal study and there is a small library as well," she explained.

She inclined her head towards the fae servant who slid the shoji doors apart, revealing two male servants and one female spirit fae who stood there, their heads bowed in respect at the sight of their lady and the lord they would be attending to. "Hiroto-san, Noburo-san, and Jun-san will see to you and your party's needs, ye need only ask. If there is nothing more, then this Kagome shall take her leave," she said bowing. He bowed back as customs dictated, quickly entering his room.

She huffed out a sigh of relief when she was a good distance away from his door. She straightened her shoulders, flexing her fingers small pops could be heard as she flexed them.

"Kagome-dono should we head to the lounge," he personal guards asked.

She turned to look at her personal guard. Two of which donned cloth representing the House of the Vale upon their chests; they were both from the west. They were guards meant to protect the Spaniard missionaries, but demons took the missionaries life. She found them both on the brink of death and brought them back, along with three others who stood now resided within the village as guards in her court. They had trained hard and had accepted everything despite seeing demons for the first time and swore themselves to her.

She frowned, feeling bad for flitting now forgetting about their humanity, as she watched the both of them catch their breath. She walked towards them as the straightened their backs. She smiled brightly at them bringing her hands to rest on both shoulders pressing energy into them to rejuvenate them. Her reishi flowed around them though they could not see it; it resembled that of a bright blue flame drenching the guards' bodies in energy.

She let go of them once it was done, though the touch did not last more than a few moments. She inclined her head to the rest of them to go forward. They bowed doing as their lady commanded, while she followed at a slower pace, the two guards she had helped followed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTIUNED<br>**

**End. Review, tell me what you think. Also below is the translations, as well as for other writers who want to know more Japanese vocabulary it is below the translations. Don't own either songss they belong to Pirates of the Carribean soundtrack and "La petite poule grise" is a french lullaby.**

**Translations & Guide for Honorfics at the end**

_**Tsukiko**__- _(tsuki) "moon" and (ko) "child".

_**Kiko-**_ meaning "chronical child"

_**SunSun-**_ Cyan Sung-sun, (_Shian Sunsun_), the personal guard address her as Sansui-chan which means "Mountain and Water."

_**Kimi**__- _"upright, righteous", also a variant of her real name Kimiko

_**Mien**_- supposed to be like Lo Mein noodles, **(I was hungry when I made her.)**

_**Yuzuki**_**-** meaning "gentle moon" - Japanese girl name. She is nicknamed Chen.

_**-dono-**_ not used in modern day, but during feudal era times, refers to lord, or lady, or someone held in very high regard

_**Shogun**__- _refers to general, feudal lords appointed by the Emperor

_**Ashikaga Yoshimochi**__-_ (March 12, 1386 – February 3, 1428) was the 4th shogun of the Ashikaga shogunate who reigned from 1394 to 1423 during the Muromachi period of Japan.

_**Emperor Yongle of China**__-_ (2 May 1360 – 12 August 1424), born Zhu Di, was the third emperor of the Ming Dynasty of China from 1402 to 1424. His Chinese era name Yongle means "Perpetual Happiness".

_**Nippon Koku-Ō**__-_ King of Japan

_**Hana no Gosho**__-_ Flower Palace (constructed 1379, in Kyoto)

_**Tenshi-**_ angel

_**Imōto-**_younger sister

_**Arigatō**__ - _Thank you

_**Gomenasai**_**- **Sorry

_**Jikan no kyūden-**_ Palace of Time

_**Jikan Miko**_**- **Time Miko

_**Hiroto**_**-** "great, large flying"

_**Noburo**_**-** meaning "ascend, rise"

_**Jun**_**-** meaning "obedient"

_**Amaterasu-ōmikami -**_ or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami (god) who shines in the heaven".

_**Inari-Ōkami-**_ is the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success and one of the principal kami of Shinto. Represented as male, female, or androgynous, Inari is sometimes seen as a collective of three or five individual kami.

_**Almos-**_ Hungarian name of the legendary founder of Hungary, meaning "dreamy; sleepy" or, according to folk etymology, "the Dreamt One."


	19. Family Reunion and Royal Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hetalia, Bleach, XXHOLIC, Little Mermaid.**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Harem **  
><strong>

'_Thinking' __**'**_

_**Hime speaking in her mind'**_

"Kagome speaking"

"Queen Naylith speaking"

**!Translations inside the story and at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Reunion and Royal Children<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on a small throne in her private throne room, filled with glee at the prospect of her coming guests.<p>

"Milady may I present to you your children and grandchildren," a servant said bowing toward her.

The servant moved off to the side just as the curtain parted allowing entry to Kagome's children from Jikan no Mura.

The firsts to enter were Roku and Dai wearing identical black ninja outfits with headbands with the symbol of the Shikon, the only difference between them being their hair. They both wore mischievous smiles on their faces as they entered bowing. Next entered Shion and Moegi, Shion hair flared out more now coming to her knees, she wore a black netted shirt with armored breast plates over her bust, paired with black hakamas. In her hands was a gourd, she also wore the same headband, her horns emphasizing it.

Moegi unlike all of them was dressed in an extravagant kimono, featuring white lotuses and the moon wearing small white geta. Her hair had been pinned up into an elegant bun with a large white lotus to the side of her bun, her red horns were the opposite of Shion's, pointing outwards, but were still somewhat small and made her look more regal than feral.

Next coming in very slowly was Asagi and her mate with a toddler waddling right beside her, her mate is full-youkai wind demon. Kagome eyes widened a fraction that the child was a full demon. She had not heard from them in over eight months since she had given birth. Her son had bright red shaggy hair and big pointy ears pointing with chubby fingers, looking around in awe, he looked to be about four years old despite knowing he was only eight months.

He had grown quite quickly for most demons, but Asagi's mate said that was possible when Asagi was pregnant, that elemental demons age faster in their first years of life and began to slow after the first five years of life. Kagome was filled with the urge to glomp him right then and there. Hime was no better going on about how cute and cuddly he would be in their arms, how they would have to spoil him rotten and plan a play date between him and Koenma.

Asagi had lost her baby weight and was dressed in a simple black and white fighting kimono, her hair tied up in a high ponytail wearing the same headband as the twins. Her mate dressed in similar attire to Dai and Roku, he held the same emblem on his headband as the rest, with a sword at his side, as well as a large fan on his back

Kagome rose meeting them halfway, casting appearances to the side to gather all of her children in for a great big hug, kissing cheeks here and there. They all returned the gesture back full heartedly, full of joy to see the woman who had been their mother since leaving Horai Island.

"My children, my sweet and beautiful children, how this Kagome has long for your presence constantly, but knowing ye are here brings me much happiness," she exclaimed, bending down to Asagi's son, she smiled opening her arms to him.

He looked at his parents first, only with their urging did he come forward. She swept him up and showered him with kisses and little coos of join, tickling him only to be greeted with peals of laughter.

"What is your name little one," she said softly.

"My name is Jin, what is pretty lady's name," he said quite eloquently.

"Aww how sweet! My name is Kagome and I am your Oba-chan little one," she replied watching his brows furrow as if trying to put it in his memory bank.

"Really," he said his eyes shining once he had processed the information.

"Uh huh, I also have son, who would be your Oji and he is only a few months older than you. Though he is not quite as big as you, but I'm sure you will all be able to play together," she replied smiling at his happy expression at the prospect of being able to play. She turned her attention to her children, setting down Jin who in turn skipped over to his mother's side, fumbling a little before latching on to his mother's leg.

"Come I shall show you to where you all will be staying," she announced before turning, hearing their footsteps as they followed her. Her children and grandchild all murmuring as they passed through many halls with Kagome explaining certain things here and there.

She pointed out the portraits that Koenma and Ai had done together, even one she had done herself. This in turn led to Jin exclaiming his excitement when his Oba-chan's promised to paint pretty picture with him later on. They talked about certain busts and artifacts she had acquired on her journey in Greece, in Europe, and some from Southern Asia. Her handmaidens and guards followed behind in respective silence.

When they reached a certain hall Kagome waved her hand over the wall a door appearing out of thin air. She turned and nodded towards her handmaidens and guards who bowed before leaving. She quickly ushered her children in snapping her fingers once and the door disappeared. The room she led them into was a small sitting room featuring a French décor of furniture, as well as some trinkets from all over gifted to her by Enma, some from Amaterasu-ōmikami and Inari-Ōkami.

She motioned for them to take a seat on the sofa. She waited for them all to be seated before moving towards her cream colored chaise longue she had imported from France and actually picked out herself. She sat down, taking time to smooth out reaching to the small coffee table next to her to pick up a bell ringing it twice, as little girls decked out in French maid outfits with Shirley temple curls entered holding many wrapped gift boxes setting them down on the glass table in the center of the room.

She commissioned them on her trip to Paris, _'It's all thanks to Inari-sama for gifting me with that spell book,'_ she thought thankful for him, now she knew how to teleport and speak several languages, although the teleporting took a lot of focus, which is why she tried to meditate with Hime any chance she could.

Now she could live her schoolgirl fantasy which just so happen to include having sweet little girls in French maid outfits serve her. They were perfect, despite having many flaws from jealousy, to many disappointments, to hatred for someone in their pasts, to actions that they committed in order to survive, but Kagome knew it was these types of things that made people stronger. And in a world where women weren't in charge, it was women like her that inspired many. She loved to see smiles on those little girls' faces when she gave them something to look forward to. It was the reason she showered them in praise and hugs and kisses.

'_**If you ask me it sounds like an old man's fantasy, very perverted,' **_Hime said offhandedly.

'_It is not it, they're just so cute not to mention we saved them from having been sold to that dirty brothel,'_ she yelled back within her mind.

Hime agreed with her on that matter. She disgusted by some of those brothels trying to solicit the cute kids, though geisha houses here were no better only having more class in how they did it.

"Thank you ladies, Adele could you bring some of your lemon cake and some tea with the sweet milk we bought from the market," she said in perfect French. The words came flowing from her mouth, sounding as if she were savoring each word that left her tongue.

A girl with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair stepped forward, her custom made French outfit, which was pink, her apron a crisp and clean white, stepped forward curtsying to the one who had given her a new life. Now being called on by her ladyship, "Of course Lady Kagome is there anything else that I can get you_,"_ Adele asked in a whispy french.

"No that will be all, but allow me to introduce to you all my children and my grandchild," she replied back with a wave of her hand motioning towards her children who were looking quizzical as to what had been said. They all curtsied in respect towards their mistress's children. Adele nodded and left to bring what her lady requested.

"This is my eldest Asagi and her mate and my grandchild, Dai, Roku, Shion, Moegi, and of course my other children you all already know, who seem to be hiding from me, in fact Claudette and Blanche could you both bring them here," she said motioning towards each as she said their names. **  
><strong>

"Of course mistress," Claudette and Blanche they both replied obediently. **  
><strong>

"Also can you make sure they are dressed, I'm sure you remember how messy Koenma gets after his mid-day meal," Kagome said softly knowing that Claudette had sensitive hearing. **  
><strong>

"Of course mistress," Claudette and Blanche replied they curtsied before leaving. **  
><strong>

She looked at her children who looked totally lost, she contained her laughter.

"These distinct few serve as maids to the family from a far off country, they are still trying to adjust to the language barrier but they do know the basics. First there is Adele who has left already to get us some snacks, Blanche and Claudette, the two that just left are going to get Koenma and Ai, then there is Didiane and Esme," she said with a wave of her hand the two who were addressed stepped forward both wearing bright yellow French maid outfits, their initials sewn into it.

"Then there is Genevieve," Genevieve stepped forward wearing an orange French maid out with a sunflower embroidered in the center of her apron.

"Marielle;" a small girl by far stepped forward curtsying, wearing a deep blue French maid with shining red hair and fiery sparkling green eyes, with a dash of freckles under both eyes but not overly so.

"Orabelle, Magdalene, Colette, Eloise, and Cosette who are not here at the moment, but you shall meet eventually," she said.

They all nodded and expressed their surprise at it all. "Oh you have not even see the half of it but enough of that I have many presents for you from my many journeys all over the world, Didiane and Esme if you will," she said. They curtsied before moving forward handing her one gift at a time. She smiled thanking them as they stepped back. She turned to her children.

"To my beloved Asagi and your family," she handed them the gift moving on to the next one, passing one to each of her children and her grandchild, before a shoji door appeared on the wall opposite of Kagome, a knock was heard, shortly following the shoji doors sliding to reveal another maid with several scrolls in her hands.

"Eloise is it that time," she asked passing out the last gift to Jin. **  
><strong>

"Yes, mistress Kagome" she replied **  
><strong>

"Mistress Kagome you told me to inform you when the Lady Yuuko arrived and she has. She awaits your presence in your private meeting room." Eloise announced coming farther into the room. Her brunette hair coiled into two buns on either side of her head wearing a blue French maid outfit with a sparkling apron.

"Thank you I will be there in a moment Eloise you did a really good job, you have come very far from your first day here," she said praising Eloise knowing she had a low self-esteem issues because of her mothers.

"Really, oh thank you mistress you do not know how much your words make me feel," Eloise replied happy to hear her mistresses' compliment.

Eloise curtsied walking out of the room.

She looked at her children with an apologetic look, "I am sorry but it seems our reunion must be cut short as I have an important guest I must meet with at once but Blanche and Claudette should be here soon enough with your brother and sister," she said rising, her maids curtsied as she left the shoji doors. The shoji doors disappearing as soon as she went through them. Her handmaidens and personal guards stood off to the side by either wall forming an aisle with their heads bowed.

She could sense the envy flowing through her handmaidens when Eloise passed them, most likely jealous of her private maids that she had gifted with colorful French maid outfits. However she only did this because it was a part of their heritage just as she only gifted her handmaidens with the finest kimonos.

Kagome moved down the long corridor after Eloise into her private meeting room. Upon entering the room she was greeted with the sight of two more of her family maids, the twins Cosette and Colette. They were dressed both dressed in Emerald green French maid outfits, though they looked like they fit more in an Irish pub than a French one. Both possessed blonde hair which was pulled into curly pigtails on either side of their heads.

Both curtsied towards their mistress before returning to what they had been doing before pouring Lady Yuuko some tea.

Eloise curtsied before tittering off to go run her other errands.

Kagome moved farther into the room. She sat in the love seat across from Lady Yuuko separated only by a medium-size glass table that held three trays featuring an assortment of desserts and three small silver pots that held warm sweet milk, cocoa, and one with cream. Her finest cups had been set out.

"Thank you," she whispered to Cosette who filled her cup adding a drop of cocoa to her sweet milk, before she excused herself from the room.

Kagome waved her hands in the air, a spell covering the whole room so should there be any inquiring ears even to Enma and the rest of the kamis they would hear nothing.

"Lady Yuuko Ichihara, it is good to see that ye have made it here. I hope that I have not inconvenienced you from your work," she said politely. This woman's abilities were similar to that of a _Jikan Miko_ and she knew she would need her help in unlocking them.

"Not at all Lady Kagome there is no inconvenience, after all it is not every day that a kami comes to my shop requesting my presence for something that will most likely align the balance that has been tipped in this world," she said offhandedly as if it were akin to checking the morning news.

Lady Yukio had dressed extravagantly as rumors had said she did; wearing a small black dress with slits on either side featuring a blue hydrangea in the middle near her bosom, which was highlighted by a large hydrangea in her hair that was interconnected to long strings of white and deep sea blue beads that formed a veil with her bangs that went down all the way to her eyebrows, which was let out and very long and kept straight. Her nails were painted black featuring small blue hydrangeas on it.

"I am grateful for your presence, however I know how busy you are all I ask is that if you could—"

"Train you or maybe break the seal that you have already cracked on your true powers, the powers of a true _Jikan Miko,_ I wonder if the kamis would have allowed me to come if they knew, but fret not for I shall not tell your secret, but you must understand that I am not like your kind—but of course you do silly me forgetting you've done your research. I am sure you know there are many versions of your future Tokyo and dimensions in which they lie, this world in which a truth may be a lie for another, however in those different worlds and dimensions very few possess beings like us who can cross through them and control them, power that could smash even the souls of the kamis, because make no mistake it is an ability that you possess even the ability to make kamis. Time and destiny two fragile things both in which you can break and rearrange to how you like, but enough about that, it is clear what you want and because of who you are you don't even need to pay the price as your becoming immortal is a great sacrifice to your mortality and family and loved ones," Lady Yuuko paused taking a sip of tea, before continuing on.

"What needs to be done is simple, there are many void dimensions to which you can give life and form worlds, think of the comic company's marvel universe which is so vast and seems to involve many worlds and dimensions that is all in your hands, you have the power to create and fill them. Even now you may not feel it but your powers have been doing it all along since the thought first came into your head to create the world in which they can live in peace in fact the meeting you will have tomorrow may as well be only useful to tell them what shall happen, because your powers will send them there as they see fit. The thing about _Jikan Miko's _is that you will never fully control your powers no being possesses the mental capacity to do so much, but with a strong will you may learn how to will certain things into order, but make no mistake because the last of your race that tried to fully control their powers did not perish from being hunted down they died from trying to control something that they would never have true hold over," she said finishing her speech, picking up a sweet bun.

Kagome sat there blown away, but as she processed it all it made sense. She had learned much about her powers but something told her if she tried to unlock her powers great peril would fall among the world and herself. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I guess then that there is nothing more to talk about, will you be staying for the meeting or will you be returning to your shop," Kagome asked picking up one of sweets laid out popping it into her mouth. She savored the sweet creamy texture of the sweets.

"I will return to my shop, but I will leave Mokoru with you," she said a small black bunny like creature appeared out of thin air with a glowing white five-point star on its head, . "He eats practically anything and you can use him to call should you need something. He is one of my creations made in the image of creature that I once had the honor of meeting," she said.

Mokoru as it was call hopped over towards here, plopping in her lap, nuzzling her stomach.

"It would seem he has already taken a liking to you, well I must go now, but should you need to speak with me Mokoru will see to it. He also has other features some of which I am sure he will show you as time passes," Lady Yuuko stood up as a portal opened revealing her shop. Kagome rose as well Mokoru flying over to the table using its ears picking up sweet bun. Lady Yuuko's eyes shot to her stomach,

"You're pregnant," she said softly, smiling at her happiness was evident in her eyes at the thought of life.

"Yes, almost two whole moon cycles into the pregnancy. I'll probably start showing around the third moon cycle, the healers say I should give birth in about four moon cycles," she said rubbing her belly affectionately. "I have a son and many adopted children as well. Maybe you'll be able to see them one day," Kagome said her face shining.

"Hmm, that sounds nice I'll think about it. However if you would like after this is settled why not try using your power to go to a real hospital and get an ultrasound," she said moving through the portal. She turned back, "Well I guess this is ta-ta for now, but do come and see me some time at my shop," she said the portal closing after her.

"Arigatō Yuuko Ichihara," Kagome whispered softly snapping her fingers the silence barrier disappearing, she looked from the corner of her eye to see her quietest guest enter.

She was different from the rest of the French maids; dressed in a black silk dress outlined with frills of black lace, the white slip underneath a great contrast to the lace garment. She wore a black lace veil that trailed along the floor as an extravagant sign of mourning. Her hair was unlike that of most of the French and was in truth white, not white blond but pure as snow white, though she accredits her mother carried the same trait. She wore silk black gloves that Kagome herself had fashioned for her in the silk markets.

She sighed, "Miss Sibylle, I see that you still have not adjusted to your new life here at Jikan no Kyūden," she said in English testing the girl to see if see had been learning well in tutoring lessons, turning around to come face to face with Sibylle.

"Not quite Lady Kagome," she said tartly back at her in English though it held a French accent to it.

"Then we should start up your studies again as soon as the guests have taken their leave, so that you may return to your father a proper lady," she said.

Sibylle nodded.

Sibylle looked on at the woman who had taken in her in. She was the illegitimate child of an old French noble family she had lived with for seven year after being taken away from her mother when she was four years old. She was brought up as a true lady in her father's third house away from prying eyes her only friends were the six maids, the cook, and the butler who ran the third house at least that was until her father's wife found out about her.

His wife had a hysterical fit afterwards and said she would run back to her father's house if her papa didn't get rid of her. Then she came; a foreign woman in a carriage full of boxes of the latest fashions and girls who would be her servants. She happened to attend one of my father's parties; dressed in the most extravagant and most expensive dress by far, her beauty definitely foreign around there.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched the party's ongoings from the second floor. My father's wife was having another one of her temper tantrums raving on her calling her a little "git of a whore" which in truth my mother was a proper German salesclerk in a small fashion store and is no whore, then she went on to expressing how unruly I was and that I had no manners, yet the woman had never spent more than a few moments in my presence.<p>

That was when the woman approached my father's wife, whose name is Vivienne by the way, offering to take me off of her hands, stating that she would teach me good manners and bring me back in a few years a new woman for society to behold.

This lead to her questioning who she was exactly in an annoyed tone, the woman must have took offense for she then announced quite boldly, "I am Lady Kagome, ruler of the Jikan no Kyūden, ruler of the Isles of Time, owning 60 acres of land in Hungary, Germany, and have in fact been blessed by the King of France himself with land south of Grenoble to Monte Carlo," she said haughtily.

To say that Vivienne was befuddled would have been an understatement. The lady moved with practice ease away from Vivienne, but my father had heard it all and was impressed. I did not know where her palace or the Isles were located but the rest of the places she had name she had heard of and was dually impressed if what she said was true.

After the party had come to an end, papa invited her to his study, next thing she knew Orabelle, a maid whom served as her handmaid was pushing her down the hall into the study. She sat there in one of the loveseats in front of my father's desk. My papa sat behind his desk with papers in hand, writing away at something. She straightened her posture and came fully into the room, curtsying to her father.

"You called for me father," Sibylle said doing her best to act proper willing to show this woman she was no savage as Vivienne had proclaimed to the public.

He put down his paperwork coming around his desk, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "My dear and sweet Sibylle, you are a living replica of your mother. I will not baby you, Vivienne wishes you gone and I cannot contest her will, especially with her father helping with the latest building project, this may be a chance for you to learn something from a proper lady, so that when you come back you may be married in court one day. Lady Kagome is a high lady in her country which will allow you to explore the world more and learn many things," he said, moving strands of her hair back that had fallen out of place. He gave her a bright smile, kissing her brow.

He nudged her forward in the direction of the woman, who sat there with a lace fan, closing it with a distinct snap. She took this time to study the woman. Her hair was a deep black, long and straight framing both sides of her face, her skin like fine ivory lips painted a deep red she knew not, but her most striking feature were her eyes one second they were blue, then an emerald green. She realized she was staring to long.

She curtsied, "How do you do milady," she asked.

"Quite fine, you seem to possess some mannerisms and not that of a barbarian as Lady Vivienne boldly claimed at the party," she said motioning her forward with a single finger. Sibylle moved closer, Lady Kagome tipped her chin up accessing her silently, before rising circling around her. It was only natural for her to fidget under her gaze.

"Back straight, perfect posture, great facial features, her hips will grow in time and there are signs that she will have many womanly curves, quite nice—very nice in deed," she said, pulling out a small book. She wrote with an elegant looking quill pen, which had ink already on it.

"Could I just go stay with mamma, father," Sibylle asked not wishing to go abroad, as they lady jotted down her notes.

She heard her father let out a low sigh, "Sibylle, I had wanted to keep this from you—at least till her body had arrived at the third mansion, but your mother bless her soul passed away. She caught the winter fever as passed away peacefully in her sleep," he said quietly.

Sibylle's eyes widened, her knees giving out as tears fell silently, "Mamma she—she is dead, she cannot be dead—this is a sick joke she cannot be—why was I not informed when she first fell ill—she cannot we were supposed to be together…." Her mind couldn't take it anymore as she fell out cold. Orabelle who had stood off to the side shuffled forward to check on Sibylle, lifting her up with hidden strength taking her away to her room.

"I will take the child with me, her handmaiden is free to accompany her so as to help her adjust to her new life, I will bring her back in a before her eighteenth summer," Kagome said towards the father.

He nodded, "All of her documents are here, as well as a small allowance for the child while she is with you," he said holding out the papers to her. She took the papers from him, but gave him back the money.

"The money will not be needed for I shall pay for everything. I will treat her as if she were mine own, I also have a child around her age so she will have a playmate as well, is there anything in specific you wish for her to learn," she asked.

"The basics of being a lady will be just fine, but if you could perhaps teach her about business and finance, because well…" he rubbed the back of his head, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"You plan to leave it all to her. You have no sons and your wife is barren, it is understandable. I myself achieve some of my fortune the same way in Germany. An old sport who had no sons and fancied me left me his lands when he died," she said, excluding the part where she had only met him a week before.

"Yes, when I first married Vivienne it was because I fancied myself in love with her and her father is a Duke so it seemed grand at the time to unite our family's through marriage, till I found out about how truly evil and obnoxious the woman really is, then a year later I found out that she was in truth barren and had known for quite some time, that is when I first met Sibylle's mother while on business in Germany. She was everything I wanted in a wife, kind, loving, and sweet, ah but I should not trouble you with such tales. You are free to stay the night, then in the morn I will give Sibylle money to go buy some nice clothes for the journey, Louis will show you to your rooms.

However the next day everything was not alright for Sibylle, the frilly, bright and cheery dresses were bland colors to her, till she found the true statement to how she felt, black, black stockings, black corsets, black lace, and any other sort of fashion could have possibly dreamed of in black. To mourn the loss of her mamma, to say goodbye to her father, to send a silent wish that Vivienne would die and her father would find a better woman who would love him and give him many sons.

She watched as Orabelle got a new wardrobe to which she was happy for her. Orabelle was only a few years older than herself; her mamma had been her maid when she first came. Orabelle had lost her mother to the winter fever too. Yet she had never seen her cry when her mamma had passed, she had always stood strong and was her best friend and companion.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>She found out from Orabelle about her papa planning to leave everything to her and felt bad for her childish ways. In the end she was grateful to Lady Kagome because she knows that Vivienne would have most likely had her poisoned or sold to a brothel. She had traveled with Lady Kagome to estates in Germany and Hungary, as well as saw firsthand her ladyship's magic. She swore to tell no soul and she kept her promises. She wrote to her father every week, Lady Kagome always sending a bird to deliver her letters.<p>

Her wish came true as one of Vivienne secret lovers killed her in a jealous rage and the man was found and executed. Her father became engaged a month later to homely lady from Bordeaux who was kind, loving, and sweet all that she could have ever wanted for her father. She just knew that Lady Kagome had something to do with it.

"I have changed my mind, I find this place more homely now and have adjusted well, it's just that black and white are all that I have," she said breaking off to look down in embarrassment. Kagome smiled at her ward, taking the girls hands, pulling her along as a door appeared, and opening of its own accord.

Sibylle looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of a very fashionable store that she had been in months ago when she first went shopping with her. She followed obediently as Kagome walked to the counter, the lady behind the counter smiled at her. She noticed that Kagome no longer wore the kimono but a dress similar to the one she had worn to her father's party.

"Hello Lady Kagome it is a pleasure to see you again, have you come to pick up your packages," the lady asked in slightly broken English politely. Sibylle looked on wondering what the lady was talking about.

"Yes, it would seem the princess has changed her mind," Kagome said. The lady nodded and disappeared into the back for a few minutes coming back with several boxes carrying high-end designer dresses that she had tried on, but had put back because of the loss of her mother. Sibylle came forward running her hand over the soft material; she smiled turning to look back at Lady Kagome who was across the room looking at a red lace dress, talking with another salesclerk.

"Domo Arigatō Kagome-dono," she said her Japanese coming out kind of broken, but Kagome smiled nonetheless.

She came towards the counter specifying she wished to purchase the thirteen dresses in different colors giving out measurements, saying she would come at a later date to pick them up. The clerk promised to have them done before the month was done. She smiled and thanked her.

Kagome paid for the dresses and they left through the store doors, but instead of the sidewalk that led to town they were back in Lady Kagome's private meeting room.

"Sibylle, always remember that your father loves you and that I love you. What I do is to benefit you for you will have much purpose when you grow

Sibylle smiled and thanked Kagome again, whose outfit had changed back to her elegant kimono, before rushing off as fast as she could with her long dress, and heavy veil. Kagome smiled watching Sibylle leave in a rush.

'_Youth is splendid,''_ she thought, how she wished she could to take in more children. Maybe she would open a nice school for orphan girls and turn them into proper ladies, so they could be something in life and another for boys.

She sighed; she really was getting the hang of this teleporting business. She yawned in an unladylike manner glad to be alone if but for a moment, wishing she could go back to the store just to not have this silly headdress on. She moved with practice ease towards the table taking a bite out of a small treat before heading towards the door, her handmaidens and guards were silent and in the same position as she had left them. She wondered if their necks hurt, though she was pretty sure they raised their heads when she wasn't around.

Her eyes shot to her left as a door appeared opening up to reveal a girl with bright blonde hair that flowed passed her shoulders down to her lower back, excluding some of her hair that in a bun atop her head. She wore cherry colored French maid outfit that came mid-thigh, she had on knee length silk stockings that had frills with big red bows on both. The outfit was tight on her revealing her womanly curves and growing bosom. Her lips were natural deep scarlet, her eyes an exotic grey and blue. Her neck was slender like the international models she had seen on television as a child and had dreamed of becoming. She used to be the mistress of a Viscount, before he found her to be expendable. She saved her from being taken out by the man's goons. She was ten years her junior, but she was very smart and experienced.

"Hello my love I missed you last night, though I heard Enma kept you from seeing me," she said kissing both of Kagome's cheeks. Kagome could hear Kimi and SunSun's knuckles cracking. She forgot to tell them about Magdalene, she had taken her as a concubine. She could be really demanding at times and tended to get very jealous of Enma.

She was not wholly decided on having a woman as a lover, but Hime told her that it could be quite fun. _'As the saying goes who knows a woman's body more than another woman.'_ Hime regaled her with tales of how Shippo's father loved to watch her with other women. She wasn't totally set on the idea, but the more Magdalene taught her the more she got used to it.

"_You know that I love you Magdalene but he is the father of my son. I mean you don't have any problem with my other lovers, so Enma shouldn't be any different, but I promise to spend more time with you_," she replied.**  
><strong>

Magdalene pouted. Kagome brought her face closer kissing her. She could smell a spike of arousal from her personal guards and almost face planted. She decided to humor them, her hands going to her hips drawing her closer. Her arms wrapped around her neck, she deepened the kiss, before she drew back. Magdalene let out a breathy sigh.

"I forgive you my love," Magdalene whispered before she kissed her once more before walking back through the door. She smiled turning to face her servants many mouths were open. She let out a little snicker at their faces.

"Kimi and SunSun before I forget, Magdalene is one of my concubines so you need not fret that she was assaulting your lady," she said passing by them.

They realized their lady had left and hurried after her, though when the doors open they were greeted with the sight of the docks and large stable, where the visiting lords and ladies horses, wagons, dragon demons, and other modes of transportation were kept. They watched as their lady greeted several lower youkai lords from other foreign lands.

She spoke in another foreign tongue, as she talked to them before sending them off with another fae servant. She calmed the guest as they boarded the portal disk, telling them it would take them to the palace. Their lady then ordered a stable boy to take the wagon away and to feed their horses.

She moved fluidly, like a pixie with the poise of a true daimyo's wife; giving orders for luggage to be brought to the palace and things to be made. She smiled at them, walking towards them. She nodded moving past them turning into a ball of light floating off towards the palace. They gave a huff of frustration before following after their lady on a portal disc; sometimes she was too lively for their own good.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

* * *

><p>"It is pleasure to have one such as yourself stay in this Kagome's humble abode, may you and your party find everything to your liking," she said greeting the Lord Almos in his native tongue, moving aside ashe inspected his room.<p>

He and his party came from Hungary. A youkai lords, a dream demon that she had invited herself. Her eyes felt heavy when she first met him, but now she knew what to expect and made a shield around her. They could be tricky adversaries if you fell prey to their sleeping spell, then they would kill you in your dreams, ending your life in the real word as well, or worse they trap you forever in your subconscious.

She watched as he moved around the room, getting a feel of it all, before turning to her with a wide grin on his face. His children ran about looking at their rooms, giggling at the sight of lots of toys

"You have outdone yourself my lady, this reminds me so much of home," his wife said she bowed trying to follow her country's custom. Kagome smiled at her, bowing back. Kagome moved over towards the furs that covers a chair, she had bought it after visiting them.

"I am glad, I was unsure if I had got it all down, most of this I bought when I visited" Kagome replied_._

"No it is perfect, I am sure the children are pleased as well," his wife said**. **The children came back into the room, eight little ones; five boys and three girls.

"Good afternoon Lady Kagome," one of the little girls said hugging her legs**.** Kagome smiled bending down to hug the child. She ruffled her hair before rising to her full height.

" Well I bid you a farewell, tomorrow commences the Great Meeting of Salvation," she said **  
><strong>

"Farewell my lady," Lord Almos said and the children bowed awkwardly saying their farewells as well.

She smiled bowing back, before exiting the room.

Her guards stood outside the room, she nodded towards them before continuing on towards the kitchens. The halls blended together as she moved at a fast pace, entering a bustling kitchen. Many chefs and cooks from all over the world were there moving about over several cast iron stoves from China. The chefs and cooks were honored to be the first to use them outside of the Chinese who had been using them since A.D. 200.

She had sworn them to secrecy knowing a little of her history of when certain things were invented. She had done the research soon after first coming to feudal japan. She already knew some things that she had been left on her journey searching with the Inu-tachi for the Shikon no Kakera.

She went to her own chef asking how everything went. She had placed a spell on this room so all them could understand each other.

"Oh everything is fine Kagome-dono. Some of the chefs are little haughtier than others, but speaking the same language had helped to smooth the troubled waters. We should have everything ready before the morrow and as you asked there will be many sweets and delicacies for the children," he said bowing, before going back to his duties as he yelled at an assistant cook for dropping a pot of potatoes.

She watched as a chef came towards her with a custard filled bun. She smiled sensing no poison, before taking a bite out of it, her eyes closed in pure delight at the taste of it. "Yum, that is really good, keep it up and I may just have to keep you here," she said. Said chef turned a beet red at the compliment heading back to his duties.

She turned and headed off her advisor coming towards her. She kept walking as he rushed to keep up with her. "Well what is next for this Kagome to do," she asked. He fumbled with a scroll opening it up, going through the list of things.

"Um you have to meet with the children in the play room you made," he said quickly as Lady Kagome sped off towards the center of the castle. The halls began to blur as Kagome moved at great speed, she had discarded those insufferable geta long ago, which left Kimi and SunSun trying to find them. Her guards she had dismissed to the shadows, her two human guards she had sent to check up on everything in the village below the palace.

As she entered the play room she was greeted with the sight of several guards off to the side silent watching for anything that might be seen as a threat to the children. She had lots of toys from all over brought. Though she was surprised by the sight before her; off to one side in the make-shift fairy ship all the girls held toy wands, dressed as fairy princesses and on the other side behind a make-shift pirate ship, the boys were yelling yo-ho and singing pirate songs all the while with a small catapult filled with teddy bears and rag dolls and wooden swords in their hands.

She smiled the scene reminded her of a song she once heard, her outfit changed to that of a pirate/fairy and she began to sing.

_The king and his men_

_stole the queen from her bed_

_and bound her in her Bones._

_The seas be ours_

_and by the powers_

_where we will well roam._

Both sides stopped at the sound of her whispery voice, both looked on in awe. She twirled the floor suddenly turning into an ocean. The children screamed in delight as the ships began to rock with the waves. The guards stood off to the side still unaffected by the illusion their lady had created, but were still awe by her power and voice.

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_never say we die._

She came towards the princesses holding out a hand to one, who held a small rag doll closely. The little girl tentatively reached out placing her hand in Kagome's. She smiled bring her on to the waves as they danced together, spinning and twirling her all the while never stopping the song.

_Some men have died_

_and some are alive_

_and others sail on the sea_

– _with the keys to the cage..._

_and the Devil to pay_

_we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

She moved to the other side bringing a boy with her and all three of them danced together.

_The bell has been raised_

_from it's watery grave..._

_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all,_

_pay head the squall_

_and turn your sail toward home!_

All of the children got the hang of the song and sang the next verse together.

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_never shall we die._

As the singing came to an end the children clapped as the room turned back to normal. The children crowded around her asking different questions, some introducing themselves.

"Hello Lady Kagome my name is princess Khalila," one girl said in Turkish introducing herself.

Another child stepped forward, " You're really pretty," an exotic Greek boysaid complimenting Kagome**.** Kagome thanked him saying that he was much more adorable and handsome than his father, causing the boy to turn a slight pink in the face.

"You should become my wife and we will eat pasta together," an Italian boy said a shy boy holding a small bowl of pasta a blush prominent on his face**.** Kagome almost face planted at the little boy's words.

"How about starting out as friends and we can eat pasta together," she replied softly.**  
><strong>

The boy's face lit up at her words, "Oh what a great joy, my name is Feliciano Vargas. I wish you could meet my brother Romano then we could all eat pasta together," he said happily**.**

She nodded delighted by the little boy's pure innocence.

She answer a few more questions before telling a story to the kids about a pirate who fell in love with a fairy princess and ended in a happily ever after. She looked at the children most of their eyes were drooping, others already asleep. A dozen servants entered taking the children to their designated rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p>She scribbled away at the paper work, filling out treaties and rations for refuges, as well as paper work for the lands she had acquired on her journeys, things to send to regents she had stand in her place when she was here. Most were either complaints from farmers about cows being tipped and others happy for new management, or a new system that helped to better the lands.<p>

She yawned, knowing it would be best to take a break. It could be quite tiresome being a ruler, she didn't know how Sesshoumaru, or Kouga did it and manages to be so lively, then again if Sesshoumaru had to do this on a daily basis no wonder he was always grouchy.

She stamped her insignia onto another letter before sending it off with a disguised raven demon to deliver to her regent in Germany. She watched as it flew off through a portal, closing behind it.

She looked up as she heard a knock at the door, surprised when Queen Naylith appeared at the entrance of the room.

She rose exiting the room with Queen Naylith tired of all this work.

"Is everything alright Queen Naylith," she asked hoping the trolls hadn't riled her up again.

"Oh I'm quite fine, a little irritated but overall okay. Most of my people have all of the guests situated and everything is in order as you have specified. Now all that is left is to rest up for the meeting tomorrow which includes you," she said sprinkling a little dust on her head, before flitting off.

Kagome sighed knowing what Queen Naylith had used. Yawning once more she rubbed her eyes, clearing her head as to not fall asleep in the middle of the hallway.

She decided to forgo the unnecessary walking, teleporting to the family suite. She slid the doors to Koenma's nursery open. She smiled at the sight of him and Jin fast asleep on the soft rug drawings all over the place. Ai was in the rocking chair fast asleep. Kagome smiled carefully picking up Koenma placing him on his futon, before picking up Jin placing him beside him, tucking them in placing kisses on both of their heads.

She moved over to Ai, carefully picking her up, taking her to her own room; placing her gently under the covers blowing out the single candle that was lit closing the door whispering a silent prayer it glowed once before vanishing. She headed back into Koenma's room silently picking up the drawings placing them in a neat stack on the table, making sure everything was tidy, before exiting his room as well. She whispered as silent prayer outside of his door, the doors glowed before shutting of their own accord vanishing from sight.

She began a slow trek to her quarters, entering silently. She began to strip too lazy to call upon her handmaidens; she walked towards her drawer pulling out a small comfy yukata tying it loosely heading towards her bed. She was not surprised to see Magdalene already there.

Kagome gave her an apologetic look. Magdalene knew that look and pouted.

She climbed into bed next to her, but Magdalene continued to pout.

Annoyed Magdelen reached forward pulling Kagome closer till her head was laying upon her bosom. Kagome sighed getting comfy as Magdalene pulled the blanket around them.

Kagome promised to make it up to her later, as she drifted off.

Magdalene rubbed circles in to her back singing her a lullaby, one her mother used to sing to her.

_La petite poule grise_

_L' tait une p'tit' poul' (une petite poule)grise_

_Qu'allait pondre dans l' glise_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L' tait une p'tit' poul' noir_

_Qu'allait pondre dans l'armoire_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L' tait une p'tit' poul' blanche_

_Qu'allait pondre dans la grange_

_L' tait une p'tit' poul' rousse_

_Qu'allait pondre dans la mousse_

_(L' tait une p'tit' poule beige_

_Qu'allait pondre dans la neige)_

_L' tait une p'tit' poule brune_

_Qu'allait pondre sur la lune_

She finished the last part in a soft whisper falling asleep, her arms wrapped around her lady and savior.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review, tell me what you think. Also below is the translations, as well as for other writers who want to know more Japanese vocabulary it is below the translations. Don't own either songss they belong to Pirates of the Carribean soundtrack and "La petite poule grise" is a french <strong>**lullaby.**

_**Jikan no kyūden-**_ Palace of Time

_**Jikan Miko**_**- **Time Miko


	20. Commence Great Meeting Salvation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, **Hetalia, Bleach, XXHOLIC, Little Mermaid, Dance in the Vampire Bund, ****Astarotte no Omocha!****

**Rated: M**

'_Thinking' __**'Hime speaking in her mind'**_

"Kagome speaking"

"**Amaterasu speaking"**

"Queen Naylith speaking"

**"Enma Speaking"**

**_"Lord Raizen speaking"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commence the Great Meeting of Salvation<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wake up my love," Magdalene said softly shaking Kagome's arm lightly<em>. <em>However, Kagome remained sleeping. Magdalene gave up instead running her hand through her lady's hair. Her lips curved into a sad smile.

"I shall remain by your side for as long as I can. Maybe it is because I am very selfish, but to be by your side is enough for me," Magdalene whispered softly to herself, tears forming in her eyes.

Magdalene almost had a heart attack when Kagome responded.

"What a foolish notion! Stay if you wish, but when you wither away while I remain young forever never let a tear stain your face or it may consume you whole," Kagome said caressing Magdalene's face, before leaving the bed.

"No matter how cruel your words may be I know you say them only because you care," Magdalene said wiping away her tears_._She rose from the bed her translucent nightgown leaving nothing to imagine.

"What I do I do for all of my vassals in mind, but I can never solely love you for my love goes to many," Kagome replied.

Kagome was in the middle of tying her sleeping yukata, which somehow had come undone in the night, most likely Magdalene. Magdalene came up behind her wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist, kissing her neck before she left out of a side door to her own quarters with the other concubines that Kagome had.

Kagome touched her neck, letting out a sigh, she tried to distance herself from all of her human concubines, so as to not let them feel any emotional backlash from her inability to age, but Magdalene was always different. To her she was her savior, her everything, much like she used to feel for Inuyasha. She reached down to caress her womb that held their child.

_'**I almost feel bad for the girl, but she knew from the beginning what she was getting into, do not pity her. If she so wishes to love you than let her and you do your best to shield her.'**_

She moved over towards a cord by her bedside, the doors opening to reveal her handmaidens and personal attendants moments later.

'**_Oh my look at those ridiculous geta, you better focus on convincing her that were not wearing those instead of have a pity part.'_ **

Kagome did grimace at the sight of the large geta. She sighed knowing it was going to be a hectic day.

"Please tell me those shoes are not for today or any day in the future and that were going to used those for firewood."

Kimi shook her head with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong> Council Room<strong>

* * *

><p>The council room consisted of floating circular booths all over the room going up several floors. Many of the booths were already filled with different visiting lords and ladies, others were being taken to their booths via flying disk panels. In front of all of the booths, a large rectangular booth held several thrones and one main one in front with a glass podium in front of it. Many were in awe wondering how it work, while others bragged that they had seen better council rooms.<p>

"Presenting Queen Neith, ruler of the Succubi," the royal herald announced.

Queen Neith walked in through the double doors with an entourage of councilors; the disk in the middle of the room lifted them up to her seat in the council room. "This looks quite grand," Queen Neith exclaimed in her native tongue to her councilors.

"Yes it is Milady, but please remember to control your emotions; the most powerful and crucial leaders of the supernatural world are here, best not to make a fool of yourself," her adviser Orpum whispered. Only to see his lady glaring at King Rashidi, who was seated high above them.

"_**We **_do not like this at all. How could anyone invite him here? If they were smart they would kill that annoying pervert, in truth **we** should do it," Queen Neith said a devious grin on her face, but a slap to the back of her head stopped those devious thoughts.

"Neith you will control yourself, or maybe I should inform your mother that she needs to take back the throne," her brother who had been quiet up till now chided his older sister.

Queen Neith pouted before nodding solemnly. "_**We**_ will be good," she said sniffling a little, sending one last glare Rashidi's way.

"Alright Asa, we do not want everyone to think the queen is being abused by her subjects," her advisor said, casting looks around, but no one seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Fine," Asa said, sitting back.

Across the room at the very top King Rashidi sat smiling at the sight of Queen Neith being admonished by her brother. His advisers were speaking among themselves about what they surmised what was going on. Frankly Rashidi didn't care as long as he could get back to Hatiti who was waiting in his bed for him.

"Milord, what do you suppose this whole meeting is about? I mean for the gods to summon us and for a woman to be in charge sounds fishy if you ask me," Belf, Rashidi's most trusted advisor said, glancing downwards at the room that was filling up faster than he had expected.

Rashidi thought were brought back to the woman who had greeted them when they first came, _Lady Kagome,_ she had an air about her that plucked at his curiosity, but he resisted on the simple fact that she said a consort of the gods. He was powerful, but he would get himself damned for a simple fuck.

"This one does not care Belf, we were summoned so this one decided to come. If it is a trap, then it will be handled in accordance," King Rashidi said wanting to end the discussion altogether, but knew Belf would overdramatize the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>In a different room altogether in front of a floating glass orb was none other than Lady Kagome. She was wearing a pure white strapless dress with gold trimmings that pooled around her feet and had a large plunge in between her breast going all the way towards her bellybutton, only small needle like strings kept the front of the outfit together; she had a small but intricate circlet upon her head. Kagome's hair flowed all the way down to her ankles free from all of those irritating hairstyles and heavy headdresses. Her feet were free of any form of shoes, which she was ecstatic about. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to not wearing those confounded large geta, she shuddered at the memory of those horrid shoes.<p>

Both Kimi and Sunsun wore matching white kimonos and had veils that hid their hair and face from sight, but they could still see what was going on. They both stood on either side of their lady, watching her watch the guests in the meeting room.

"I still think you should have worn something more—innocent looking," Kimi said assessing her lady's outfit, practically grumbling about the outfit that showed off too much of her skin. She was already quite peeved that her lady wasn't wearing shoes, but it was_ too much_ skin showing.

"I would, but this was custom made and it cost quite a lot to have the seamstress make it so quickly, especially based of the bare description I gave her for the outfit," Kagome said defending the outfit. She loved flowing dresses and this one made her feel like a fairy queen, then again, she looked at Queen Naylith through the glass orb.

Queen Naylith was dressed in a multicolor rainbow dress and a large crown made of golden flowers. She had small flower bells sewn in that tinkled every time she moved. She was flitting up to her seat with her entourage, her wings fluttering as she took her seat. Kagome grimaced wondering if it hurt her when she leaned back on her wings.

"I love this view. It is so perfect," Queen Naylith exclaimed on her end towards her entourage of fae people.

Lord Sesshoumaru and his mother were seated together, while Inuyasha and the rest of her family were in a protective shielded booth. Ai was bickering with Inuyasha why she was more important than him. She smiled at having almost all of her family present.

"Enough observing, time to go. Kimi and Sunsun you must be on guard, be ready for anything that may come your way. I will live no matter the weapon, but your safety is important," Kagome said sharply, both nodded.

"Yes my lady," they said in unison. Their weapons were kept hidden from sight, but ready to whip out at any signs of danger. Kagome's guards were hidden in the shadows just in case anything went wrong, though she didn't really think anything would happen at least not for a little while.

They left the observation room heading out of the tower towards the meeting room; one eyebrow rose at the sight of several kamis waiting by a panel disk. They were dressed in expensive looking silks and some with very little clothing. Kagome smiled when Enma winked at her, Inari and Amaterasu inclined their heads in greeting.

"**Well are you ready young one," **Amaterasu asked her eyes sparkling.

"Quite. Let's get this done with and begin the process of a new world," Kagome said, as Mikihisa-san came forward placing a necklace around her neck. The necklace glowed a bright white, temporarily blinding everyone, when the light faded Kagome stood there her eyes a murky white, resembling a fog. She felt dizzy for a moment before it cleared away and she felt everything, it was much like when she first acquired her demonic abilities, except she was prepared this time around.

Kagome inclined her head towards her handmaidens who stepped onto the panel disk. The disk glowed teleporting them into the meeting room on the rectangular booth. The kamis took their place on their individual thrones, Amaterasu sat in the front throne, while Kagome moved over towards the podium.

**"Be careful koi,"** Enma whispered as she passed him towards the podium.

Kagome assessed everything and everyone in the room, she whispered a silent chant allowing the language barriers to dissolve. Many were sitting up, while others demeanor turned serious, some leaning forward to listen. She straightened her posture and looked out at the crowd.

"Welcome visiting lords and ladies. Many of you already know my name, but for those who do not, my name is Lady Kagome. I am the Shikon no Miko, the ruler of Jikan no Kyūden and consort of Enma-dono. Title to some here is everything, but to other it is nothing, so let this one explain herself very clearly. At the age a fifteen summers I became immersed in the world of the supernatural, born a human and became an immortal at eighteen summers. I have fought and I have suffered and have killed to protect this world, a mere human that has defeated many powerful demons. I have not done this alone, because no one can do anything in this world alone. Many of you don't presumably care about who I am, but why you are here, well I shall tell you why I am here.

I will say this once and only once. I am a force to be reckoned with. I am that which many feared even the kamis long ago, I am a _Jikan Miko, the last of my kind_," Kagome paused as many gasps were heard around the room, even a sharp intake of breath from the kamis seated behind her.

She could smell fear radiating off of some, wariness

"Many of you here have your own stories and titles for my kind, but know this as long as you do not cross me you have nothing to fear. I have seen the future of this world and know what shall come to pass. Many of the supernatural race underestimate the power and intelligence of humans, but know this now less than five centuries from now they will rid this world of demon and supernatural creatures alike unless something is done and quickly. Many underestimate humans and see them as the bottom of the food chain, but who will survive the test of time is in question; for some of you, you are dependant upon humanity to sustain life among your people such as the Vampyre race and other creatures of the night, but I asure you all will be handled in accordance in due time," she said taking in a deep gulp of air.

"This meeting is not one to take lightly, for what I have said shall come to pass and you will be shocked at who comes out on top. This one had the powers and the abilities to correct this matter, along with the backing of the kamis. This one only summoned you all here to make it aware of what shall come to pass and to sort things out, but personally I can do without you being present," she said her voice echoed all over the meeting room.

There was a large buzz as the different races began to speak with one another and their councilors, before one of the Cardinal lords spoke up. **_"Sort things out, exactly what sort of things are you proposing Lady Kagome to be sorted,"_** Lord Raizen asked many other nodded their heads in agreement with him, while he eyed her critically.

"As the Jikan Miko this one has the ability to create worlds and dimension. This one is proposing separate dimensions for each race to separate from the humans," Kagome answered him.

"So what of my people," Queen Lucretia, ruler of the Vampyre asked her outfit made her look regal as she looked down her nose at her, her glare not harsh so much as it was wary of her; her council men's eyes were narrowed, waiting for any signs of weakness.

Kagome however didn't waver under their gaze.

"You require human blood to live and are better equipped with blending in in this world. Naturally you and your children can remain, but it will be under certain restrictions for the safety of you and your race. Does this answer your question Lucretia-dono," Kagome asked.

Queen Lucretia nodded, but her council partners looked cautious. "It will suffice, but I must be sure that my people are safe and must survive. If you offer this safety and protection then I Queen Lucretia, ruler and mother of the Vampyre am listening," she said. Many of the races of the night were perking up now at her Queen Lucretia's words loud and clear, some were even vocally agreeing with Queen Lucretia.

Kagome was mentally doing a happy dance. "Then may this officially commence the Great meeting of Salvation," Kagome said.

_'I will set things straight and insure peace!'_

Another lord brought forth his issues and she listened to him. She answered to the best of her ability.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>_._** If you didn't know, Queen Lucretia is from Dance in the Vampire Bund, Queen Neith is a descendant of Astarotte no Omocha!**


	21. Parting between Family

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, Yu you Hakusho, Hetalia, Bleach, XXHOLIC, Little Mermaid, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Astarotte no Omocha!**

**Rated M**

**A/N: **So I decided to delete An Immortal's Tale 2 and just work with this one. R&R

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Immortal's Tale <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>9 years later <strong>(Jikan no Kyūden)

Kagome's bare feet padded softly against the wooden floor, opening each shoji door with haste till she came into the inner sanctuary of the palace. Her hair was like a wild mane as she pursed her lips, there was a slight narrowing of her eyes as she surveyed the room. She listened for any heartbeats or uneven breaths.

He eyes twinkled when she caught sight of her prey and moved quickly behind the large pillar scooping her son into her arms before tickling him mercilessly. "Ha ha," he giggled. "No Ai-ni-chan the big bad monster has caught me," Koenma yelled out giving away the fact that Ai was in the room as well.

Ai squeaked before making a run for it, but Kagome soon got her two. She smiled at the carefree expression on her daughter and son's face. She nuzzled her children before setting them down.

"Oka-san will we always be like this," Koenma asked innocently.

Kagome looked down at her child, "Not always like this, but you will have fun with your father," she said with a half smile sewn on to her face.

Later on today her son would be departing for Enma's palace to be trained to become the future leader of the spirit realm. Even though nearly ten years had passed her son still retained a toddler like form and would remain so unless he received proper training from his father Enma.

Koenma's eyes got all watery, he sniffled, "But I like having fun with oka-san. Why can't I stay with you," he asked he tears spilling forth.

Kagome sighed crouching down to wipe away his tears. "Shhh my sweet child, your father will take good care of you and train you, but you need not fear, your ka-san and your brother and sister will come and visit you soon," Kagome said trying to comfort her first-born.

Speaking of children the shoji doors slid open and a little full-blooded inu toddler waddled into the room. He was his father's son from his silver hair to his enchanting golden eyes. She had been a little sad to know that her child had not been gifted with Inuyasha's ears, but rejoiced knowing he son had a tail.

He would not grow for another twenty years give or take, which was very fine for her. She turned around as her son Kiba waddled wobbling into her arms. "Ko-nii," he giggled showing off his toothy grin as he tried to say his brother's name.

She hugged him close. "Aww my cute little pup you came to see your Aniki," she gushed. Kiba giggled as Kagome let him go watching him waddled over to Koenma, who smiled at his little brother. Ai was like her mother touched by the brotherly love.

"Ko-nii," Kiba said again.

Koenma hugged him, but being a toddler himself they both kind of toppled over, but Kiba merely giggled, which in turn caused a fit of giggles between the two.

Behind them Enma watched the loving scene, his koi's sweet laughter and her children's laughter all joining together. He sighed knowing she would be hurt, but it was necessary before Koenma hurt someone with his growing powers.

"**Kagome," **Enma said in a booming voice.

Koenma and Kiba both cowered from the frightening voice while the two females shook their heads.

Kagome rose from the ground wiping away invisible dirt. Enma came forward pulling her close.

**"Hello my koi,"** he said greeting her in his deep tenor voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, before turning towards her children who all chorus "ewws" at their mother and father making kiss faces.

She placed her hand lightly over Enma's large ones that rested on both of her hips, prying them off gently. He growled low in her ear, but she merely whispered, "children present," before winking at him.

He let her go knowing he could always come back later, preferably during the night.

Enma looked at his son, "Koenma," he called forth his son. Koenma jumped at his name being called, but came forwards shyly.

His oka-san said his papa was nice, just ruff around the edges but he was worst than that he was just plan frightening. He had to look up at his father who seemed so tall, he was like a giant.

Enma crouched down, scooping his son into his arms.

"Wait," Koenma yelled holding his arms out to his mother.

Kagome gave him a small smile rushing forward.

She kissed both of her son's cheeks, "Remember I am always with you, right here," she said pointing towards her son's chest. "Just as you are always with me right here," she said pointing to her own chest.

Koenma nodded slightly trying not to cry.

"Bye bye Ko-nii" Kiba said with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Koenma," Ai said sniffling a little herself.

Enma frowned knowing he had a lot of work cut out for his son. He would make a proper demi god out of him. Kagome shot him a look with silent words of her own for him.

'_You best protect him or you can forget about having any explicit relations with my person.'_

Enma jaw almost dropped no "explicit relations", that would definitely be the end of him. He nodded slightly before walking away with her son into a fiery portal.

Kagome pulled her other two children close, comforting them.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC. Review tell me what you think!<strong>


	22. Reunion with Sibylle

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, Yu you Hakusho, Hetalia, Bleach, XXHOLIC, Little Mermaid, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Astarotte no Omocha!**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion with Sibylle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>North of Grenoble, France (<strong>_Two months after Koenma's departure_**)**

An all black, shadowed carriage was pulled by six powerful black Transylvania horses. The driver of the coached was covered in all black with a hood covering his face, looking much like a ghost or grim reaper. He held the reins loosely in his hands, hands that looked like a skeletons hands.

The ride had been quite smooth as the carriage had traveled a long distance. Inside the coach a single candle was lit with a single pale flame flickering about. The hand that held the candle holder was pale, her face was illuminated by fire, but to anyone outside of the coach all the saw was a woman's shadow as the curtains inside of the coach hid the woman's identity.

Yet it was highly unlikely for anyone to see them as they traveled along a private road leading straight to the main house of a French lord. The road was a dirt path, but it had been smooth down for coaches to drive by.

The coach came closer to the house that was illuminate with a few candles. The driver of the coach snapped at the reins calling in a whispery voice for the horses to come to a stand still. As if by magic they stopped perfectly in front large manor.

There standing near the door in the cobbled courtyard to greet the guests within the coach was Miss Sibylle and her father and stepmother, along with Orabelle of to the side. The driver came around opening the coach door, he stuck out a hand with his palm up as a pale petite hand was placed in it.

The figure came out of the coach with the candle in her other hand. Long ebony tresses were pulled up into an intricate bun with chopsticks in it. Her dress and bodice were the color a deep scarlet with golden embroidery sewn into the bodice. The woman was enchanting looking like a temptress of the night.

Sibylle came forward curtsying. "Lady Kagome tis a wonder for ye to visit us on such a enchanting night," she said greeting Kagome.

Kagome smiled acknowledging the child. "My my how you have grown in these past two years. Such a lady you have learned well. You must be the talk of the town," Kagome said.

Sibylle blushed at the compliment.

Kagome had returned Sibylle back to her father two years prior before she was to be eighteen. Kagome had received word that Sibylle was to marry and had come post haste to be present, as well as to inform her ex-ward of information she was sure the child would wish to know.

Sibylle looked to see Ai being helped out of the coach as well looking almost as ethereal as he mother with little Kiba in her arms sound asleep.

A chill blew by them causing Sibylle to shiver, while Kagome pushed it off. "We should probably head inside to speak," Kagome suggested.

Sibylle nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>They all sat in the study with a fire going in the fireplace. Sibylle's father sat at his desk with his new wife near him. Kagome sat on the sofa Kiba in her lap, while her daughter sat right beside her, and Sibylle sat in the loveseat across from them. Orabelle was off to the side silent.<p>

"It is truly good to see you again Lady Kagome and I must say you have done wonders for my daughter," he said a grateful look on his face. His new wife was smiling rubbing his shoulder affectionately. "Who are these two cute companions with you," he asked looking at her son who was snoozing in her lap.

Kagome could definitely feel the love radiating between the two and was quite happy for them both. Times like these finding love was rare.

"Oh it was nothing your daughter was already close to perfection with manners, I just finely tuned them. This one to my right is my one of my many daughters Ai and this is my son Kiba," Kagome said motioned towards each child.

His wife spoke this time. "Such beautiful children and to maintain your figure, such a feat and you have more children," she spoke softly in wonder eyeing her figure.

Kagome really couldn't blame her. After both of her children she dropped weight pretty quickly. "Yes I have four sons and one son-in-law, as well as four daughters," she informed Sibylle's stepmother.

"Oh my so many, your husband must be a proud father," she said innocently.

Hime cackled within her head. _**'If only she knew.'**_

Kagome mentally shook her head, but outwardly smiled at the woman. Sibylle who knew Lady Kagome had no husband decided to change the conversation.

"Lady Kagome we received your letter stating ye would be coming with great pleasure, but we are all quite curious as to nature of your visit," Sibylle asked earnestly.

"This one heard news of your impending marriage and came to wish you well in person, as well as I have come to relay some important news to ye before I head North to my other estates," Kagome answered.

Sibylle's father and stepmother realizing they need not be present said their goodnights and retired for the evening leaving the two to catch up. As soon as the door shut Ai le out a sigh of relief her little fish ears poking through her thick tresses that were covering them. They wiggled a little before relaxing.

Sibylle giggled at Lady Ai's theatrics. Ai was very quiet but extremely funny to be around. Kiba had an illusion over his demonic features so he didn't really need to worry. He snuggled more into his mother lap basking in his mother's warm.

"So what was the news that you wanted to give to me," Sibylle asked Kagome.

Kagome let out a deep sigh her smile disappearing. "_**War **_my dear child. Soon France will be involved in war and many battles. I have my connections in knowing that the next couple of decades will be upsetting to social and political life for the nobles with the war soon to come. I merely hearken unto thee to take precaution and be safe," Kagome warned her.

Sibylle was shocked to say the least. France had had a few battles during her time spent with Lady Kagome but more battles even war. She could only hope she survived.

"I understand Lady Kagome," Sibylle said. "I will start making preparations post haste. Was this all the news you wish to deliver to me," Sibylle asked.

"No not really. Koenma has departed to go train with his father, my attendant Kiko married and mated one of my human personal guards. I can't think of anything else important. Moving the demons to the Makai is a slow process, but should be completed within the next three years or so," Kagome said pondering anything else she had forgotten.

"That is great news. I know though you must be deeply saddened to lose Koenma, but you can visit him right," Sibylle said.

Kagome nodded her head a little.

"See then nothing is wrong and it will be as if he was never gone in the first place," Sibylle said trying to comfort Kagome.

"You're right and here I was getting all sullen. I knew speaking to you would put me in a better mood," Kagome said.

"Mother we should be heading North soon," Ai said in broken French.

Kagome mood sobered some.

"Nonsense you can stay the night and leave in the morn, Orabelle can show you to the guest rooms, right Orabelle," Sibylle said.

Orabelle nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course, come with me," she said.

Kagome smiled easily rising with Kiba tucked in her arms still snoozing away. Ai followed after her mother and brother, sometimes she was more mature than her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>-o00o-<strong>

* * *

><p>They had just departed from the sleep demon's village of Northern Hungary , Ai's head was in Kagome's lap snoozing , while she held Kiba in her arms. They were on the road again heading west to find more loose demons.<p>

"Aaaiihhhh," Kiba cried when the carriage went over a huge bump in the road.

He hated being woken up from his sleep. Kagome did her best rubbing soothing circles in his back. "Sssh ssh, mommy's gonna sing you a song," she said softly hoping the lullaby would soothe him.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita._

_Naite hanashita._

_Akai me yo._

Kiba was still restless but was quieting down as she sung a melody. She smiled down at his innocent little face.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru _

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

Kagome rocked Kiba back and forth. She continued to sing the lullaby until Kiba stopped movement altogether.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita._

_Naite hanashita._

_Akai me yo_

Kagome finished the last verse, he son now content and snoozing once more. She held him close feeling herself get tired.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii yumewo miru_

* * *

><p><strong>-o00o-<strong>

* * *

><p>In a fiery and dark place, lit by the fires of hell was Enma's palace. Within the palace a young demi-god sniffled a little watching his mamma from afar in a glass orb. He saw her with his older sister and little brother and longed to be with them instead of here in this scary place.<p>

"Koenma come here," Enma shouted from within the dojo.

He wiped his face of his tears.

'_I want my ka-san.' _

He hesitantly came in the room cowering at the sight of his massive father that reminded him of scary, hairy monster.

Enma sighed knowing what his son was doing. Though he cared deeply for Kagome she had spoiled their son way too much.

"Koenma," he said holding out his palm.

Koenma looked at him in dread, before pouting placing the glass orb in his father's outstretched ones. Enma crushed it into dust. Koenma stared in shock as the dust flew out the open window in the dojo.

"I'm going to make a man out of you yet," Enma stated.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC. Review tell me what you think!<strong>


	23. Brief Visit

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, Yu you Hakusho, Hetalia, Bleach, XXHOLIC, Little Mermaid, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Astarotte no Omocha!**

**Rated M**

**Words:** 1,476

* * *

><p><em><strong>Visiting Koenma<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Four weeks later<strong>

"Are you sure you're okay honey?"

"I'm fine Oka-san, but Otou-sama says I have a lot of training ahead of me."

"Okay, but if there is anything wrong you don't hesitate to tell me."

"I won't Oka-san."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked for the seventh time since coming to the palace.

"I'm sure oka-san." Koenma said reassuring his mother once more.

Koenma put on a strong face for his mother. He didn't want his mother to cry or then he might cry as well, and then his papa would surely punish him. His papa scared him a lot and he really just wanted to go back home, but then he wouldn't be strong enough to protect his mother.

Enma scowled at the sight of his son being coddled by Kagome. She was a good woman and a great mother but she was too tender-hearted for her own good. Hopefully he could undo the damage already done to his heir and get him back on the straight path so he could retire in a couple of centuries.

"Koenma," His father's booming voice made him instinctively shiver, before turning to see his father scowling at him. He gulped knowing his father was not happy. His father was huge like a large ominous montster, he was even bigger than Sesshou-oji-san.

"Yes Otou-sama."

"Go begin your training with Rinton," his words were clipped and straight to the point.

"Yes sir."

Koenma was quick to scurry out of the room, giving his mother one last glance before heading towards the dojo, closing the door behind him.

Kagome glared at him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

He snorted. "You're too soft with him."

She let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't really do anything, because she had made a promise not to interfere and she was a woman of her word.

She made to rise from her sitting position on the cushions surrounding the low-rise table. Enma was next to her in three quick strides offering her his hand. She looked at him with a hard look, before her eyes softened, placing her petite hand in his large calloused one.

He helped her up, only to pull her flush against him.

"Enma—"

He didn't allow her to utter anything else slanting his lips over hers. He devoured her mouth, pushing his wet appendage against her lips trying to pry them open. When she resisted he squeezed her ass, making her gasp. He wormed his way into her mouth, tasting every crevice of her wet cavern, his tongue battling with hers for dominance.

They broke apart for air, Kagome's chest moving up and down as she let out a hazardous breath. She felt her knees go weak and was sure she would have crumpled to the ground if not for Enma holding her up. Heat pooled in her nether regions and she felt like a little virgin at that moment, considering she hadn't had sex in a while.

Enma rested his forehead against hers. He loved the feel of her against him, the taste of her was like the opiates of the west, addictive. When she looked like she would say something else, he captured her lips once more.

This time she opened up to him willingly. Her tongue caressed his tentatively before becoming aggressive. Her inner vixen was coming out and it served to only turn him on more. _'Damn, I need more.'_

Kagome broke the kiss. While he began to kiss her cheek, then moved to her ear nibbling on it softly.

"Enma….I—I should go Kiba and Ai are waiting for me." She said in a shaky breath.

His mood changed when he heard her voice her other son's name. The thought that the half-demon had lain with her still aggravated him to no end.

"They can wait a little longer," he growled out, pulling her hips closer so she could feel his growing problem.

Kagome squirmed.

She thought about it before giving in.

"Just a quicki—"

She didn't get to finish as she had been swept of her feet. She felt herself being teleported. "Oomph." She was thrown on a soft bed.

She sent Enma a murderous glare for his caveman tendencies with throwing her around. Only her glare dissapered as Enma's clothes be thrown off of him to reveal his tight muscles and his _**large**_ problem fully erect and waiting to be seen to.

He crawled on top of her his form covering her small body. Her hands reached behind his neck pulling him down on her. He was heavy but she liked the feel of all of him on her. He began kissing his way down her body…

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

She kept rubbing soothing circles in Kiba's back, his little sniffles getting to her.

"Sshush its alright sweetie your aniki is just fine."

"When can I see Ko-ni-kun again?"

Kagome bit her lip, searching for the right words to tell her son, but knew in her heart that anything she told him, other than a lie, would make him feel better.

"Kiba sweetie, your Ko-ni-kun is training with his father right now so he can grow up to be big and strong. Soon you'll go with your father too to train to become a strong man too." Just as she predicted her words didn't soothe her son.

The bawling began. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, don't make me weave ka-san, I prowmise to be better. I'll won't give my veggies to Mokoru anymore and i will take nap naps when you say, pwease—"

"Ssh ssh, hush now your not leaving me just yet," Kagome moved over towards the bed, setting down her son. He was about to start bawling again but she lightly hit him with a pillow.

She watched as her son quieted registering he had just been hit with the pillow, before looking at the culprit that was his mother. His lip quivered but she spoke again before he could start crying again.

"Kiba darling, I know it's hard but you have to be strong. Your big brother is training to be strong and you will train to that way one day when your older you'll have your own little ones to protect, you want to be able to protect your own family one day don't you."

He nodded hesitantly. "But I can come back right." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, his little tail swishing side to side. She almost squealed at how cute her little boy is, and how lucky she is to be the mother of such a wonderful and cute child.

"Of course you can come back my silly little pup," she rubbed nose with her son causing him to giggle.

"Plus you won't go to your father for a couple more years so ye needn't worry about me sending you away, okay." He nodded his fear set aside. He hugged his mother nuzzling her softly. Kagome held him, not wanting to let her little one go either.

"I'll try to get strong really fast ka-san."

Kagome ruffled his hair. "I know you will."

Kagome settle him beside her under the warm comforter. She made sure he was tucked in good spooning herself around him, encasing him in her reishi and youki. Kiba sighed his eyes became droopy feeling his mother's presence surrounding him.

She closed her eyes singing him a softly lullaby.

"Ka-san…." He yawned soflty.

She nuzzled the top of his head, her eyes still closed. "Yes sweetie."

"Can I have another sister like Ai-chan, or a brother like Ko-ni-kun, or maybe both?"

Kagome was too tired really think about it, "Sure you can have both." she said yawning a little. She was out before she really had time to ponder the question.

"Yay," Kiba said sleepily falling asleep within a few seconds. All the while inside the recesses of Kagome's mind Hime was cackling like a hyena.

'_**Oh just wait till the morning'**_ Hime snickered to herself before settling down.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC. Review tell me what you think. Sorry its short, really tired.<strong>


	24. Rin's Descendants

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, Yu you Hakusho, or Hetalia, Bleach, XXHOLIC, Little Mermaid, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Astarotte no Omocha!, Kekaishi, and Kanokon.**

**Rated M**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! R&R! These are the descendants of all of Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku's children living in the Ningenkai after the barrier was forged. Some of the children will lead to different animes that I may have one-shots of later on.

**Written:** February 7th, 2014

**Edited:** June 12, 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's Descendants<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku stayed in Ningenkai for twenty years before moving to the Makai leaving behind their grown children to make their own choices in life. Altogether they had seven sons and nine daughters; from them only five born fully human, three half-demons, and the other eight full blooded kitsunes. Most of their demonic children followed their parents to the Makai, however a few stayed behind. Kohaku and Rin passed away nearly nine years later in the Makai and Shippo forty years later from grief.<strong>

**Kiyoshi, Rin's second son went on to become a priest, but defected from the faith to marry Okayama's second daughter. Together they had twelve children. Two of their sons went on to become famous samurai fighting against the Kokuboro with the Takeda clan. One of his daughters Kana married a peasant, Yoshio Hazama; they had one son named Tokimori Hazama.**

**Masao, the third son born human died during his fifth winter of life.**

**Miu, second daughter born a full demon mated and resides in the Makai.**

**The Kokuboro, were a race of elite samurai warriors who once served the imperial throne two hundred years prior to the Sengoku era. Hanayo, Rin's third daughter born hanyou married into the Kokuboro clan and bore three children. Her first born son went on to marry Itsuko; fifth daughter of the Sendai clan. Their first born girl, they gave a man's name Takeo-yumi meaning beautiful warrior. At present the Kokuboro are under siege by the Takeda clan, who want the Kokuboro clan's stronghold for their own.**

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Middle of the Takeda Clan's Reign (1543):<em>**

"Ohime-sama the enemy has broken through Honoda's lines and are making their way through the Bonari pass. At this rate will be cornered in by the Takeda's army! We must retreat Ohime-sama."

Fierce green eyes glared at the bald, squabbling man.

Smoke and the scent of blood was all around them. They had obliterated the scouting party that the Takeda clan sent. But it wouldn't be long before the rest of their army were upon them. The Takeda clan was overpowering her men with their new machinery from the mainland. Soon they would be under total siege. Yet here before her now without a lick of blood upon him, his sword not even drawn, on her battlefield did this measly worm dare to suggest that she retreat.

The princess' grip on her katana tightened.

"We do not retreat! Do you hear me! We of the Kokuboro will stand and fight. I will wield my sword and cut down our enemies and should my arms be cut off, then I shall wield my blade between my teeth, but I will not retreat! Flee if you must Okbow, but we the true warriors of the Kokuboro shall see this to the end. Men are you with me!"

"Hai Ohime-sama!"

Whooping and cheering ensued, as all of the warriors assembled before the Princess of the Kokuboro raised their swords into the air. The princess smiled, a sad smile. They wouldn't win, even if they made it through the back way Ueno had already been seized by Takeda less than two days prior. They would only end up boxed in and still die. They were truly and utterly at a loss.

"Then let us go forth!"

"Yargh!"

The princess smiled at the cumulative cries from her men. Her princess garments had long since been discarded in place she wore a true warrior's armor. Her father had died fighting Takeda's men at the Peking plains, but she would not let this deter her.

She was a true Kokuboro princess and a warrior. She could not give in. She thrust her sword forward just as Takeda's men broke through the forest lines. She waited for the precise moment as all of the enemy came marching into the clearing before giving the signal.

Signaling for the archers to go. A cloud of arrows rained down on the enemy. Killing about a quarter of them.

"Charge!" She cried.

"Yargh!" All of her samurai warriors rushed down the hill, surprising the enemy slashing away at the enemy. The princess at the forefront of the battle, slicing down the enemy with quick precision. The enemy had their fancy weapons but they would feel the Kokuboro's true warrior spirit.

Okbow turned to flee only to be met with a sword through his gut.

"Ugh...Ohime"

The coward fell into a pool of his own blood. Just so as fleeing from the battlefield is punishable by death. The princess couldn't help but smile a little. As her servant inclined his head towards her before rushing to fight the enemy.

_'Serves him right._

"Ohime-sama look there."

The princess looked to where her warrior motioned with his sword. There dressed in full warrior cloth riding horseback was none other than General Soijiro. Nodding her thanks towards her soldier with her target in sight. She would make him rue the day he decided to invade Kokuboro territory. _**Her home.**_

**Three hours later:**

The once majestic stronghold of the Kokuboro now lay in utter ruins, smoke billowing into the sky. The sky a deep navy blue as the day proceeded into the night. Bodies littered the battlefield, mangled limbs and decapitated heads. The princess almost spat at the sight. Her hands clenching into fists as best as she could with her bonds tied tight.

_'My men, not even given the honor of seppuku '** (Honorable disembowelment/suicide)**_

Her eyes burned, as she burned a hole into the back of her enemy's head.

_'How dare he! No honor to even face me!_

However as if hearing her thoughts the man turned and as if in slow-motion the wind was knocked out of the princess. And she could have spewed fire and brimstone.

_The traitor! Aizen, her father's most trusted adviser!_

She would have screamed obscenities at him, but they had already gagged and slapped her for spitting on one of the soldiers that had dragged her across the battlefield towards their encampment. She should have known. Yena warned her there had been a traitor, someone who had given away the path her father would take. Aizen was one of the few given such knowledge about what path her father would take and the most motive.

_'A sniveling coward with no sense of honor or loyalty. Only ever out to protect his own hide.'_

She could taste her coppery blood as she bit her tongue in her rage.

"Well well if it isn't Takeo-hime."

His eyes were mocking her.

Takeo really wanted to claw his eyes out. Most of the men found it strange that her father would give her a man's first name, but she was honored to have such an honorable name.

"You know the Takeda will show you no mercy, especially after the brutal way you handled Sojiro-sama's death. Quite dishonorable for a princess and a Kokuboro warrior."

Takeo would have laughed if she could.

_Honorable, Aizen didn't even know the meaning of the word._

Her body shook with convulsions of her silent laughter. That filth got what he deserved for daring to invade her lands and for the murder of her father at Peking.

_Her story __becomes blurred at this point. But some say she was rescued by a powerful fox demon and would late mate with him. The story says she gave birth to a powerful shadow kitsune known simply as Princess. their daughter would later go on to try and rebuild the Kokuboro in a separate dimension in honor of her mother._

_As for Aizen he was killed by Takeo-hime's mate._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Emi, Rin's fourth daughter born human. She ventured into a forest and was never heard from again.<strong>**

**Kaede, Rin's fifth daughter set out West to China and hasn't been heard from since the birth of her third son.**

****Fuyuki, Rin's sixth son born human set out to the West at seventeen and started up a fireworks business.****

**Chiharu, Rin's sixth daughter born hanyou, married a half-japanese man near the end of the Sengoku period and soon fell pregnant. She gave birth to baby girl named Chizuru. Unfortunately she passed away in labor and her daughter was taken in by Tamamo Minamoto, a nine-tailed kitsune, to be raised as a true kitsune demon. **

* * *

><p><strong>1769, Minamoto Shiro:<strong>

A girl of about ten in appearance with long blonde tresses splayed out across satin cushions, sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Her eyes following the flurry flight of a small fly and her sleek golden swayed back and forth. She giggled when the fly landed on the tip of her tail.

Moving fast to grabbed it, but pouted when she only caught her tail.

"Chizuru, come quickly! Come see your new baby brother!"

Chizuru stopped pouting, in a place now was a bright smile. Jumping up she ran to where she smelt her step-mother and a foreign scent.

The room was lit by candles on either side of her step-mother's futon. There on the futon her stepmother lay with a squirming bundle in her arms.

"Come closer Chizuru, look here your father found him by river abandoned in these hard times can you believe it—Why some kitsunes these days have no honor, abandoning a kit so young."

Tamamo smiled when Chizuru seemed enraptured by the child.

Chizuru was only 126 years old, soon she would grow into a fine woman and discover what it means to be one.

'_Hopefully taking care of her new sibling can prepare her for the future.'_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. Review tell me what you think.<br>**


	25. Caged

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**A/N**: Well the last chapter pretty much explains how some other worlds are connected to Kagome's and it was really fun coming up with the genealogy of the family even if some of it didn't fit totally. Sorry it took so long to update. Now on with the story.

**Yusuke-** 21 years old

* * *

><p><strong>Caged<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>450 Years Later <strong>—** Spirit World, Koenma's Office**

"In a castle a beautiful princess sleeps eternally, pure of heart and beauty divine. Imprisoned by a fire-breathing monster, none may pass him. Caged by the monster none strong enough to give her respite. However, there shall come a day when a powerful group of warriors shall defeat the monster and free the princess from its clutches. But beware the curse, for should the warriors fail heir souls shall forever be lost within the castle walls..." Blue Ogre, Koenma's assistant finished reciting the story to the spirit detectives handing the scroll back to the ruler of the spirit world.

Koenma rolled the old scroll back up.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat behind his pacifier, "based off of what what we know this castle is high in the mountains of the demon world. The lower half of the mountain is home to some A class demons that shouldn't be underestimated, along with a large barrier protecting the castle itself. The barrier dissipates every fifty years and allows a few to enter to try and challenge the beast, but none have succeeded. Once you get past the barrier everything that is know is sort of hearsay. Based off of what we got, the place changes to fit the challengers. Some have reported in the past it was a volcanic fortress before being killed by the beast, but some say it was like an eery dungeon, or a wasteland, devoid of life. Now your mission is to—"

"Wait one damn minute ya little BABY, I'm on vacation," Yusuke yelled, having been summoned in the middle of his date with his fiance, with whom he had almost made it to third base with if Koenma hadn't made Botan grabbed him.

_'Even though we've been with each other for so long, Keiko wants to wait till were married.'_

Kuwabara on the other hand bonked Yusuke on the head, "Don't you see there's a gal out there being kept prisoner, we have to save her! It's a man's duty to save defenseless girls!"

"What is my sister not enough for you now punk," Hiei who had albeit, grudgingly accepted when the ex-yankee started dating his sister; he still riled him up here and there. However, much to the chagrin of Keiko who had been engaged longer, Yukina and him were to be married in the spring. Kuwabara was babbling now about how none could compare to Yukina and how he would cherish her forever.

"My Keiko is way cuter," Yusuke mumbled, causing both Hiei and Kuwabara to turn on him.

Kurama who had been sipping his tea, knew he had to be the sensible one.

Despite it being many three years since the 2nd Makai tournament, Team Urameshi still seemed as childish as ever. Yusuke and Keiko hadn't decided on a wedding date. Kuwabara and Yukina were getting ready to tie the knot. Hiei was Hiei. And he had finished his nursing degree. Despite the jokes his team made, he was proud of his other job, even if Yoko often scoffed at what he called "woman's work" he loved taking care of others.

"While I must agree with Kuwabara that it is important, may I ask why now," Kurama asked.

Koenma sighed, moving from his seat to the open window that had a great view of the spirit world.

"As I said every fifty years the barrier drops to allow in challengers, well in two weeks that barrier will drop and I need you all to go in and rescue the princess. This mission has been commissioned by a low-level ruler in the part of Makai that is still separated from the rest of the human world. It is imperative that you save her, as the funds are necessary considering Urameshi destroyed two buildings the other week dealing with that building in Kyoto," he growled out the last part, shooting a glare Yusuke's way.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that shitfucker was the one who jumped out of the building into the next one. I simply followed in pursuit." Yusuke tried to defend himself, but Koenma wasn't having it.

"Be that as it may now that humans are aware of demons, the Spirit World is now the intermediary for many of the damages made demons and supernatural creatures. And given that you're my spirit detective the bill falls on me; so you'll travel to Kirei Mountain and dispose of the beast and save the princess, or I'll have it taken out of Keiko's paycheck again."

Yusuke gulped.

Keiko refused to not be a part of his life, so she worked part-time as a secretary for the spirit detectives doing paperwork on their missions and other stuff for the spirit world. Last time the spirit ruler had docked his damages from Keiko's paycheck she'd refused to even spend an hour in the same room as him, even avoided looking at him when they were in class together. Living without Keiko's hugs and kisses he had realized was something he couldn't do.

"Fine," he bit out.

Ogre took over informing them that it would take a week on foot and half to get to Kirei mountain and dealing with the various A- class demons should be easy enough for them. After giving them gear, Botan was summoned to deliver them as close as possible to their destination.

"I don't get it, why not just drop us off at the top," Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest.

Boton explained, "Because of there are two barriers. One at the top of the mountain and the one three days journey outwards from the mountain in all directions. It will cancel out your spiritual and demonic abilities and they will not work until you're on the mountain. A huge forest is mainly what will take time to get through as you can not travel above it, or around it and must travel though it. I can go as far as the forest line but any more and I'd be unable to.

All in all the mission sounded complicated that it seemed hard, but the sooner he finished the sooner he could get back to Keiko.

Yusuke could already imagine the argument to come.

"Good you all better get to it then," Koenma said, already having returned to his desk and was stamping away at papers once more.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. Review tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
